


Pointless

by neverendingautumn



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cutting, Diary/Journal, Gay, Love, M/M, Sad, Suicide, bottom!Louis, mad - Freeform, polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Wpatruję się tępo w strzałkę i nie wiem co robić. To nie możesz być ty, Louisie Tomlinsonie. Ty nie mogłeś tego napisać… Przecież Scarlett mówiła, że jesteś szczęśliwy”.</p><p>AU: Harry praktycznie nie zna Louisa, nawet po trzech latach chodzenia do tej samej szkoły i dzięki wszechmocnemu internetowi poznaje jego sekrety. Louis jest rozdarty, zdesperowany i poniżany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dla mojego osobistego pointless'owego Harry'ego](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dla+mojego+osobistego+pointless%27owego+Harry%27ego).



> Tak naprawdę nie będzie nic wielkiego “od autorki”. To w pewnym sensie też moja historia.

_„Echmea wstęgowata zakwita raz, wydając jasnofioletowe kwiaty. Po przekwitnieniu pęd kwiatowy powoli obumiera, lecz roślina wypuszcza 2-3 młode odrosty.”_

 

Patrzę w prawo na osobę, której w cale nie znam, choć jesteśmy w tej samej grupie już osiem miesięcy. Ma na imię Michelle – chyba. Jej brązowe włosy sięgają aż do pasa i zawijają się na końcówkach. Wygląda jak Anastazja, rosyjska księżniczka z bajki.

Patrzę w lewo i widzę inną brunetkę. W mojej grupie się od nich roi. Ta zerka na mnie co chwilę i uśmiecha się. Próbuję odwzajemnić to w miarę grzecznościowo, ale wychodzi dziwny grymas.

Przede mną siedzi jeden z wielu Harrych. Ja jestem Kędzierzawy Harry, on Chudy Harry, inni to: Dziwny Harry, Głośny Harry i Harry Lepkie Rączki. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie od czego wzięło się jego przezwisko i nikt nie wydaje się chcieć poznać prawdę.

Nie wiem kto siedzi za mną i nie chcę wiedzieć, ponieważ jestem zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem działań pani Green, która prowadzi elementy kompozycji.

Od października chodzę na kurs florystyki i za każdym razem kiedy komuś o tym mówię, wybucha śmiechem, a potem pyta:  _dlaczego_. Jest coś w roślinach, co sprawia, że stajesz się spokojniejszy i delikatniejszy. Właśnie  _dlatego_  tu jestem.

\- Może spróbujesz swoich sił Harry? – pyta pani Green.

Uśmiecham się.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiadam i wstaję, kierując się w stronę dużego stołu z mnóstwem przyborów, kwiatów, ozdób i sztucznych dodatków. Wybieram kontrastujące kolory tulipanów i masę liści (wszystkie idealne), ładnie układam, dodaję wstążkę i folię we wzory, którą owijam bukiet. Pani Green uśmiecha się do klasy.

\- Pan Styles jak zwykle przygotowany – zaczyna salwę pochwał – bardzo mi się podoba. Może pan usiąść.

Przytakuję i wracam na miejsce, odprowadzany przez wzrok kilku dziewcząt. Znów skupiam się na wykładzie, lecz miłą atmosferę na sali burzy zgrzyt drzwi, za którymi pojawia się chłopak.

Louis Tomlinson. Znam jego nazwisko głównie z apelów, na których było wyczytywane. Chodził ze mną do szkoły średniej, ale tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiem.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – mówi, zanim ktokolwiek prócz pani Green może zobaczyć jego postać w całości. Wygląda na zdyszanego i przestraszonego, ale nikt się nie przejmuje. Siada w wolnej ławce, machając do paru osób i uśmiechając się. Obserwuję go przez parę minut, lecz nie postrzegam go inaczej niż Księżniczkę Anastazję, zerkającą na mnie brunetkę, czy wszystkich Harry’ch, otaczających mnie w tym miejscu.

*

Godzina przerwy. Kieruję się do McDonald’s ze Scarlett i Regiem. Rozmawiamy o grze komputerowej, która wcale nie interesuje Scarlett, dlatego dziewczyna czerwieni się ze złości, kiedy jej próby zmienienia tematu są nieudane. Jemy lunch i rozmawiamy przez resztę wolnego czasu. Obserwujemy ludzi, śmiejemy się. Mija nas Chudy Harry ze Zackiem, Jackobem, Sarah oraz Madeleine, która nie chodzi na nasz kurs. Potem Scarlett piszczy na widok ładnej wystawy sklepowej, więc odłącza się i wchodzi do środka. Wiemy, że będzie oglądała ciuchy przez długi czas, dlatego przyłączamy się do grupki osób z naszej grupy. Jest tam Katherine, Olimpia, Sheila, Peter, Samuel i Louis. Święta szóstka, która zawsze jest wszędzie i wie wszystko. Grają teraz na automatach. Louis i Olimpia rzucają się na wszystkie strony, uwieszeni na dwóch joystickach, mając przy tym niezły ubaw. Peter obejmuje w pasie Sheilę, która później i tak zaprzeczy, że coś ich łączy, a Samuel – przystojniejszy od Petera – uśmiecha się tajemniczo i wita z nami. Przyłączamy się do nich, wrzucając monety do maszyn. Otaczają nas salwy śmiechu, rozmowy i dopingowanie zawodnikom. I nagle czyjś zegarek powiadamia o rozpoczęciu zajęć.

*

Siedzę na ławce przed budynkiem. Peter macha do kogoś z daleka, a potem razem ze Sheilą wsiada na skuter. Podaje jej kask, sam zakłada swój. Dziewczyna znajduje wygodną pozycje, szczerzy się, a potem obejmuje go w pasie i razem odjeżdżają. Louis wychodzi ze szkoły ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ekranie telefonu. Wystukuje coś na klawiaturze, stroi miny, a potem podskakuje w zaskoczeniu, kiedy Katherine zachodzi go od tyłu i popycha w stronę schodów. W porę łapie się barierki, a potem oboje się śmieją. Ja też się uśmiecham. Stoją minutę lub dwie, póki nie przychodzi Olimpia i Samuel. Ten chłopak jest taki dziwny. Uśmiecha się cwaniacko i zawsze coś knuje. W końcu Katherine i Samuel żegnają się z pozostałą dwójką i odchodzą w swoją stronę. Olimpia wsiada już na rower, nawijając o czymś, czego nie chcę słyszeć, a Louis trzyma się za brzuch w rozbawieniu i najwyraźniej próbuje coś z siebie wydusić, ale nie może. Po kilku minutach na dziedzińcu pozostaję tylko ja i on. Ja siedzę na ławce, oddalony o paręnaście metrów od miejsca, w którym Louis stoi w bezruchu. Nie patrzy na mnie; jest odwrócony w stronę, w którą pojechała Olimpia. Uśmiecha się.

Nagle jego uśmiech blednie, tak samo jak twarz. Patrzy na ścianę budynku, przygryza wargę. Najwyraźniej głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada coraz szybciej.

Wtedy pomiędzy mną a nim staje Range Rover mojej mamy, a ja zamiast Louis’ego, widzę kobietę o czarnych włosach, która rozmawia przez telefon i jednocześnie przywołuje mnie ruchem dłoni. Podnoszę się z ławki, zarzucając na ramię plecak. Obchodzę samochód, by wsiąść od strony pasażera i mijam Louis’ego, który zerka na mnie przelotnie, a potem siada na krawężniku.

Kiedy jestem w samochodzie, patrzę na niego zza szyby. Po jego policzku cieknie łza. Chcę coś zrobić, ale w tej samej chwili moja rodzicielka odkłada telefon i rusza z piskiem opon.

*

_Jesteś na czacie._

**dREGon:**  BFF 3?

 **Hazz00:**  Nie mam ochoty na gry.

 **dREGon:**  TYYYY?!

 **Hazz00:**  Oczy mnie bolą od ciągłego gapienia się w ekran!

 **dREGon:**  kiepsko :/

 **dREGon:**  …

 **dREGon:**  to co ja mam teraz robić?

 **Hazz00:**  Grać sam?

_Scars jest na czacie_

**Hazz00:** Nareszcie!

 **Scars:** nie wierzę, że ktoś na mnie czekał -.-‘

 **dREGon:** Harrrrrrrrry!! Zaprosiłeś ją?!

 **Scars:** dobra idę

 **Hazz00: @Scars**  zostań!  **@dREGon**  wyrzucam cię z czatu.

 **dREGon:** co ja takiego zrobiłem?!

 **dREGon:** Hazz nie waż się

 **Scars:** Haha:D

_dREGon dostał bana_

**Hazz00:**  Mamy go z głowy…

 **Scars:**  Niestety tylko w Internecie :D

 **Hazz00:**  Nie bądź niemiła, Scarlett ;) Tak czy siak, mam sprawę.

 **Scars:**  Słucham cię

 **Hazz00:**  Ty znasz wszystkich ludzi

 **Scars** : no może nie wszystkich! O kogo konkretnie ci chodzi?

 **Hazz00:** Louis Tomlinson. Coś ci to mówi?

 **Scars:** Dwadzieścia lat, nasz rocznik, zwykły chłopak, zadaje się głównie z Olimpią i Katherine. Myślę, że kocha się w którejś z nich lub one w nim. Nie jest nikim nadzwyczajnym. Przeciętny, szczęśliwy koleś.

 **Hazz00:** To za mało

 **Scars:** Hazz, ty trudny dzieciaku, chcesz wiedzieć coś konkretnego to powiedz! Dlaczego on w ogóle cię interesuje?

 **Hazz00:** Dziś było z nim coś nie tak

 **Scars:** W jakim sensie?

 **Hazz00:** Nie wiem. Tak po prostu, rozumiesz… Najpierw się śmiał, a potem płakał

 **Scars:** Kochanie, przestań się tak przejmować. Jesteś cudowny, ale czasem trzeba zająć się sobą i zostawić innych w spokoju

 **Hazz00:** Znów za bardzo się przejmuję, wiem

 **Scars:** Pogadałabym dłużej, ale tata znów odłącza mi Internet :( Muszę lecieć! Pa!

_Scars opuścił(a) czat._

 

Otwieram przeglądarkę internetową. Pamiętam jak w liceum wszyscy mieli fioła na punkcie Facebooka. Byłem pewien, że Louis też wciąż ma swoje konto.

Loguję się i klikam w pasek SZUKAJ.  _L-o-u-i-s T-o-m-l-i-n-s-o-n_ , wpisuję starannie jego nazwisko, lecz nie ukazuje się żaden wynik. Przechodzę w Google i robię to samo. 44,300,000 wyników, składających się z jego imienia, cząstek nazwiska lub liter tworzących  **Is** ,  **Tomms** ,  **Son**  i tym podobne. Większość w ogóle nie dotyczy jego. Dopisuję w pasku wyszukiwarki „Twitter”. Już tylko 20,400,000 wyników. Pierwsza pozycja:

 **Louis Tomlinson**  (Louis_Tomlinson) on  **Twitter**

Jedno kliknięcie przenosi mnie na jego konto. Wygląda jak po wiosennych porządkach. Biografia całkiem pusta – z wyjątkiem słowa „butterfly” -  tweety sprzed kilku lat, stare zdjęcie na awatarze. Nie tracę nadziei – może stworzył nowy profil. Na Twitterze jest możliwość szukania Tagów. Dziękuję za to Bogu i wpisuję „butterfly”. Niestety moim oczom ukazują się bezsensowne wpisy o motylach. Decyduję się na „Louis Butterfly”.

 

Patrzę na wpis od dłuższej chwili, zastanawiając się, kto mógł chcieć szukać Louis’ego i po co? W końcu trafiam na jego bloga. Znam tumblr’a jak własną kieszeń. Scarlett ma tam swoją stronę i często ją przy mnie dopieszcza. Ale ten tumblr jest inny. Na stronie głównej widnieje jeden post bez tytułu. Więc czytam go.

_DLA CZYTAJĄCEGO!_

_Congrats! Znalazłeś mój blog! To znaczy, że:_

_a) umarłem,_

_b) podałem ci adres,_

_c) jakimś sposobem sam go znalazłeś._

_Nie zakreślaj odpowiedzi durniu! To nie brudnopis, ani głupia szkolna ankieta, tylko ekran! I cześć, jestem Louis Tomlinson, a to jest moja historia._

_Ludzie się zmieniają, wiesz? A ja zmieniam się na gorsze i niestety z dnia na dzień jest  mi żyć ze sobą coraz ciężej. Przepraszam za cokolwiek, co zrobię lub napiszę.  Och, i przepraszam za moje radosne uniesienia (ponieważ czasami staram się być szczęśliwy, ale jestem po prostu głupi). Przepraszam za przekleństwa, plotki, spekulacje i wyzwiska. Przepraszam za pisanie o sobie i tak naprawdę szczerze: przepraszam, że żyję._

_Teraz możesz zacząć_ _→_

Wpatruję się tępo w strzałkę i nie wiem co robić. Niczego nie rozumiem – nie potrafię. To nie możesz być ty, Louis Tomlinsonie. Ty nie mogłeś tego napisać… Przecież Scarlett mówiła, że jesteś  _szczęśliwy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Oglądaliście kiedyś film „Pożegnanie z niewinnością”? Dziewczyna jest zauroczona nieznajomym z Internetu, który tłumaczy, że ma 16 lat i wysyła jej kilka zdjęć. Rozmawiają – dużo rozmawiają. On przyznaje, że ma 20 lat. Jej to nie przeszkadza. Wciąż rozmawiają. Robią to coraz częściej i jakkolwiek się da – przez czat, telefon. Prosi ją o zdjęcia – ona mu je wysyła. Następnie przyznaje się, że ma 25 lat. Potem 30. 38 lub 39. W końcu ma 45.

Zaskakujące jak szybko się starzeje…

Ten film do końca życia będzie przypominał mi początek „mojej przygody”. Gdyby nie to, nigdy nie czytalibyście mojego bloga. Nie jestem pewien czy to plus, ale zawsze coś.

Zostałeś ofiarą internetowego zboczeńca, Louis? Nic nie rozumiem.

Jest 25.11.2011 rok

Nie mam wielu przyjaciół w nowej szkole. Wszyscy znają się od przedszkola, a ja tak po prostu wszedłem w ich szeregi. Nie narzucam się, popieram ich pomysły, jestem tym miłym i spokojnym chłopakiem, który zawsze się uśmiecha i dobrze uczy.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy dołączyłeś do naszego rocznika, Louis. Czy to było od początku roku? Chyba tak. Myślałem, że jesteś młodszy, póki nie poprosiłeś mnie o długopis na informatyce. Wtedy cię zauważyłem.

Wszystko jest w porządku; życie toczy się zwyczajnie. Nie oceniałem ludzi i uważałem się za szczęśliwego człowieka.

Zaprzyjaźniłem się z dziewczyną z klasy – Hannah – która jest popularna, co również oznacza, że lubiana, jak i znienawidzona. Parę dni temu zauważyłem, że staliśmy się sobie tak bliscy, że mówi mi o wszystkim. Poszedłem z nią raz na zakupy. Ktoś ze szkoły zobaczył nas w centrum handlowym, bawiących się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Nie sądziłem, że zaważy to na mojej przyszłości. Od tamtej pory każdy zwraca uwagę na to, jak dziewczyna swobodnie czuje się w moim towarzystwie. Zrozumieli, że zdobyłem jej zaufanie. Czy to dobrze?

NEXT POST →

Jest 7.12.2011 rok

PRZEZ TEN MIESIĄC WYDARZYŁO SIĘ TAK WIELE ZŁYCH RZECZY :( !

Pewna grupka chłopaków chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś złego o Hannah; chcieli ją zniszczyć, więc jeden z nich napisał do mnie wiadomość na Facebooku z fałszywego konta.

Nazwisko brzmiało: Lian Nyaz-Mail*. Nie domyśliłem się, że to Niall, Zayn, Liam od tyłu. Byłem taki szczęśliwy i otwarty na ludzi! I głupi.

„Chłopak” zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną. Pisaliśmy codziennie – kilka razy. Był godny zaufania, serdeczny i zabawny. Więc… zakochałem się w nim; w kimś, kto tak naprawdę nie istniał. A oni to wykorzystali.

Ich celem było tylko zdobycie ode mnie potwierdzenia, że Hannah jest puszczalska, ma tatuaż nad pośladkami lub woli dziewczyny – cokolwiek – lecz dowiedzieli się o tym, że jestem gejem.

\- Haaaaaaarry! Harry wołam cię od dziesięciu minut. – Mama stoi w drzwiach, opierając się o framugę i trzyma w rękach ścierkę.

\- Przepraszam, mamo, zamyśliłem się.

Wzdycha.

\- Mógłbyś skoczyć do sklepu? Nie kupiłam proszku do pieczenia – mówi, obdarowując mnie ciepłym spojrzeniem.

Orientuję się, że spociły mi się dłonie i żeby jej tego nie pokazać, nie odrywam ręki od myszy. Mrugam kilka razy, a potem przytakuję. Mama wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję. Jesteś taki kochany – mówi – Pieniądze są na komodzie obok telefonu. Garaż też jest otwarty, więc jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć rower.

Przenoszę wzrok na telefon komórkowy, który leży na biurku. Mogę czytać blog dzięki transmisji danych. Parę złotych mnie nie zbawi.

\- Chyba się przejdę. Jest taka ładna pogoda.

Mama uśmiecha się, ukazując rządek białych zębów.

\- W porządku, synku. Nie śpieszy mi się.

I wychodzi. Słyszę jej kroki, zmierza do kuchni i kontynuuje przerwaną wcześniej czynność. Rzucam okiem na blog Louis’ego, a następnie biorę telefon i przepisuję do niego adres. Dokładnie i starannie, sprawdzając kilkakrotnie: louisbutterfly.tumblr.com

Ubieram dżinsową kurtkę. Wychodzę.

Jeszcze parę minut temu padało. Wiem to, ponieważ widzę krople deszczu spływające po samochodowych szybach. Na szczęście słońce niedługo je osuszy.

Idę ulicą kilka sekund, upewniając się, że w zamyśleniu nie zbaczam z drogi i wtedy wyjmuję komórkę, klikam w adres i czekam na załadowanie strony. Czytanie z małego ekranu nie jest wygodne, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Kurczę! To była dla nich taka sensacja, że nie mogli przejść obok obojętnie! Hannah zupełnie wypadła im z głowy!

I co było potem? Przyszedłem do szkoły trochę nieobecny, ponieważ Lian Nyaz-Mail nie odpisał po moim wyznaniu, a w tym momencie pozostało 29 dni do dezaktywacji konta. Tak po prostu. Jakby LNM chciał zniknąć równie szybko jak się pojawił.

Usiadłem w ławce, niczego się nie spodziewając, gdy nagle Liam rzucił na moją ławkę coś ciężkiego. Spojrzałem na niego oszołomiony. Rozglądał się, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt nas nie usłyszy, a potem ze zbolałym spojrzeniem i przestraszoną miną nachylił się i wyszeptał:

\- Homoseksualizm jest grzechem. – Zobaczyłem, że na ławce leży Biblia. – Louis ratuj się! To jeszcze można leczyć!

Co miałem mu odpowiedzieć?

\- Posłuchaj mnie, a nic ci nie zrobimy.

\- Wy?

\- Ja, Zayn i Niall.

\- Skąd wy…

\- Powiedziałeś nam! – wpadł mi w słowo.

Ale ja nic im nie powiedziałem. Liam się mylił. Przecież nie zwierzyłem się nikomu, prócz Lianowi Nayz-Mail’owi. Prawda?

\- My nim jesteśmy! – powiedział, gdy wszystko mu wyjaśniłem.

I wtedy coś mnie zabolało. To było takie niesprawiedliwe. Nie mieli prawa. Miałem zaufanie do osoby, którą stworzyli!

\- Liam, nie zmienię się. Wybacz.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz! Nienawidzę pedałów, Zayn ich nienawidzi, Niall ich nienawidzi! Cała szkoła!

Znów poczułem coś na kształt kopnięcia w klatkę piersiową.

\- Musisz się leczyć, do jasnej cholery, człowieku to nie jest n-o-r-m-a-l-n-e!

Auć.

\- Louis zrób coś póki nie jest za późno!

\- Nie mogę Liam.

Wtedy jego dłoń wylądowała na moim policzku.

Liam, byłeś pierwszą osobą, która uderzyła mnie za bycie gejem. Czy to mnie zraniło? Bardzo.

Ale przecież mówią, że wszystkiego trzeba w życiu spróbować.

NEXT POST →

 

Podnoszę wzrok i zatrzymuję go na sklepie spożywczym. Wchodzę do środka, mijając ludzi. Zaczynam zastanawiać się jacy naprawdę są i dlaczego wcześniej nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

Podchodzę do regału z proszkami do pieczenia, budyniami , kisielami… Obok kuca młoda kobieta, szukająca czegoś wśród małych, żółtych paczuszek. Nic o niej nie wiem. Jest mi obca. Lecz mogła zrobić coś złego lub coś złego mogło spotkać ją. Może dręczy ją poczucie winy; może jest załamana.

Myślę o Louis’m. Wyobrażam sobie jak siedzi przy komputerze, loguje się na Facebooka i uśmiecha do migającej na ekranie wiadomości. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jego radosne spojrzenie, kiedy Lian Nayz-Mail wysyła mu zabawne wiadomości. Mam świadomość tego, że któregoś dnia z takim samym entuzjazmem usiadł przed komputerem, zapominając o szkolnym incydencie i nagle jego uśmiech zbladł, ponieważ osoba, której mógł się zwierzyć nie istniała. 

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mamy wpływu na nasz los. Nawet gdybyśmy bardzo chcieli. Louis był tylko niewinnym chłopcem, którego oszukano. Nie planował tego; nie chciał cierpieć. Przecież nikt nie chce, prawda?

______________

*Lian Nayz-Mail – czyt. lian najs-mejl


	3. Chapter 3

Jest 24.12.2011 rok

Długo nie pisałem.

Rodzice byli na wywiadówce i stwierdzili, że opuściłem się w nauce. Mam też wiele spóźnień i nieobecności. Nie mogę im powiedzieć prawdy.

Dziś są moje urodziny – wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis :)

Nienawidzę zimy, śniegu i mrozu. Ta pora roku mogłaby w ogóle nie istnieć. Jednak coś w niej jest. Bo jak wyglądałby Mikołaj bez kożucha? Co kojarzyłoby się z terminem „święta”?

Siedzę przy kominku i obserwuję śnieg. Choinka rozświetla pokój swoim blaskiem, a pod nią leżą prezenty. Niedługo telewizor zamilknie i cała rodzina zacznie dzielić się opłatkiem. Jeśli zjemy wszystko ze stołu, będziemy mogli odpakować podarunki.

Magia, hm… Co może jej przeszkodzić? Zayn? Liam? Niall?

Wczoraj Hannah zaprosiła mnie na imprezę. Każdy miał ubrać się na czerwono i przynieść coś do jedzenia. Było z tym trochę zamieszania, bo jej mama się nie zgadzała, a potem kilka osób odmówiło przyjścia. W końcu wszyscy ją wystawili.

Przyszedłem pod dom Hannah, zadzwoniłem domofonem, a kiedy wyszła, zapytała:

\- Louis? To ty?

\- Tak! Wszyscy już przyszli?

\- Tylko ty! – odkrzyknęła.

W końcu dostrzegłem łzy w jej oczach.

\- Przyjedzie jeszcze moja siostra z Nowego Jorku!

Spochmurniałem. Nie miałem ochoty na nowe znajomości.

Siedzieliśmy w piwnicy – tam Hannah ma swój pokój. Mówiła o filmach, książkach i swoim szynszylu, Daffim, który bez przerwy gryzł swoją klatkę. Jest taki obleśny, że robi mi się niedobrze za każdym razem, kiedy Hannah bierze go na ręce.

Potem zadzwoniła jej siostra i powiedziała, że samolot się spóźni. Hannah wydawała się nie przejmować.

I nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, a Hannah zostawiła mnie tam na dole i poszła otworzyć. Słyszałem dochodzące z góry śmiechy i rozmowy – na końcu tupot. Do piwnicy weszło parę osób, tłumacząc, że udało im się jednak przyjść. Jakieś pół godziny później dotarli następni i następni… I w całym tym zamieszaniu, nie zdążyłem się zorientować, że Zayn, Liam i Niall też tam są.

Impreza rozkręcała się. Widziałem jak Liam i Zayn próbują upić Nialla. Obracali nim jak marionetką, wlewali w niego coraz więcej. W końcu Niall wyszedł na stół i zawołał pijackim tonem:

\- LUDZIE! SŁU- SŁUCHAJCIE!

Kątem oka widziałem Liama, przyciszającego muzykę.

\- Mam waż-ważny komunikat – jąkał się, trzymając w ręku mikrofon od karaoke i czkając.

Mimo iż był pijany, ludzie zwrócili na niego uwagę. I tak samo: uwierzyli w jego słowa.

\- Widzicie tego typka, o tam! – Wskazał na mnie. – Kilka tygodni temu przyznał się do czegoś strasznego!

Nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł. Louis, powiedz, że nie.

Nikt nie zrobił nic, by mu przerwać.

\- Otóż Louis Tomlinson przeczy naturze! Jest gejem! – kontynuował.

Kilka osób spojrzało na mnie. Inne wciąż lustrowały Nialla.

\- Tylko ostrzegam wszystkich mężczyzn w tym domu… i w szkole. – I dodał głośniej, przesadnym tonem: - Jak i NA CAŁYM ŚWIECIE! – Cisza. Niall czknął raz lub dwa. – Nie odwracajcie się do niego tyłem. Ten chłopak lubi grać w „schyl się po mydło”.

Wszyscy zrozumieli, ponieważ odsunęli się ode mnie. Spojrzenia pełne odrazy były rzucane w moim kierunku bez żadnych zahamowań. Nikt nie powiedział nic w mojej obronie. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co znaczy ta sytuacja. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ta jedna noc będzie miała tak duży wpływ na moje życie? Na kontynuowanie nauki w liceum?

Ja nie wiedziałem, Louis. Nie wiedziałem o żadnym z tych incydentów.

Chciałbym pójść na taką prawdziwą imprezę, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna i nic o mnie nie wie. Patrzyłbym tylko jak inni robią z siebie debili, pijąc i paląc. Powietrze byłoby przesiąknięte dymem i zapachem alkoholu, a ja byłbym sobą. 

NEXT POST →

 

Odrywam wzrok od wyświetlacza. Skręcam w stronę furtki mojego domu. Zatrzymuję się na chwilę i patrzę na dom, oddalony od mojego o trzy inne. Tam mieszkasz, Louis. Mógłbym teraz cię odwiedzić, ale nie mogę, ponieważ nie poznałem w pełni twojej historii.

Popycham furtkę i wchodzę do ogródka. Mama macha mi z okna, więc wysyłam jej uśmiech. Wchodzę do domu, zostawiam zakup w kuchni, oddając resztę. Mama mimowolnie całuje mnie w głowę i odsyła do pokoju.

Siadam przy biurku, odpalając przeglądarkę. Wpisuję z pamięci louisbutterfly.tumblr.com, który przenosi mnie na blog nic niewartego chłopaka.

Jest 31.12.2011 rok

Dziś jest ostatnia sobota tego roku. Nie wiem, co przyniesie jutro. Mam nadzieję, że nie kolejną dawkę siniaków.

Teraz jest 23:42, ale nie czekam na Nowy Rok. Nie kładę się też spać, ponieważ wiem, że nie zasnę. Rok temu, gdy wybijała północ, byłem bardzo zakochany. Dziś obrywam za swoją miłość nie tylko pięściami. Boli mnie, bo Ty mnie nie zauważasz.

Kto, Louis? Kim on był lub jest?

Chyba pójdę spać. Lubię ten stan. To tak, jakby na chwilę popełnić samobójstwo.

NEXT POST →

 

Jest 01.01.2012 rok

Witaj Nowy Roku! Yaaaaay! Jakieś postanowienia? Przetrwać…

Przyjechała rodzina, kiedy próbowałem uczyć się matematyki. Chyba odpuszczę sobie ten przedmiot. Tak jak wszystkie inne. Już nie potrafię się skupić.

Poddałeś się? Już pamiętam! Nauczyciele zrobili listę uczniów, którzy znacznie pogorszyli się w nauce. Byłeś na pierwszym miejscu. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego – teraz wiem.

Nienawidzę mieć gości; nienawidzę ludzi, którzy zupełnie mnie ignorują lub mają za śmiecia. Siedzę w swoim pokoju i słyszę ich wymieszane głosy. Mężczyźni brzmią jak trzeszczenie w radiu, gdy zmienia się stację, a kobiety – pisk samochodowych opon. Ale wolę to, niż ciągłe nawoływania: PEDAŁ, CIOTA, SKURWIEL, DZIWKA, LODZIARZ i CIEPŁY CHŁOPIEC.

NEXT POST →

Jest 05.02.2012 rok

To stało się, kiedy po wf-ie wszedłem do szatni i wszyscy brali prysznic. Jak zwykle zaczekałem aż prysznice zostaną puste. Nie są to pojedyncze kabiny, ale wolna przestrzeń… pomieszczenie wyłożone kafelkami, a obok siebie – bez żadnej osłony – deszczownice, z których leci woda. Jak w więzieniu albo w wojsku.

Byłem pewien, że jestem sam. Odkręciłem kran i zamknąłem oczy. Woda uderzała w moją klatkę piersiową. Wtedy usłyszałem kroki i zamarłem. Ktoś złapał mnie za ręce i skrępował je. To był Zayn – widziałem go kontem oka. Niall i Liam stanęli po obu stronach w samych bokserkach, a na ich twarze wkradł się cwaniacki uśmiech.

\- Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś?! – powiedział Zayn. – Nie wydaje mi się. Chyba potrzebujesz małej pomocy… Niall! – Blondyn podniósł na niego głowę. – Odkręć zimną wodę.

Spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu.

\- Po co?

\- Co z tobą? Po prostu to zrób! Też jesteś ciotą?

Niall wzdrygnął się i natychmiast odkręcił kran, a z moją skórą spotkał się lodowaty strumień. Wszyscy zanieśli się śmiechem.

\- To go obudzi! – krzyknął Liam.

To trwało kilka minut. Śmiali się i wyzywali mnie. Kiedy zacząłem przyzwyczajać się do zimnej temperatury, woda ustała.

\- Muszę lecieć – rzekł Liam. – Msza zaczyna się za godzinę. – Tata Liama jest pastorem. Stąd ta biblia na ławce.

\- Ja też – dodał Niall.

Zayn ścisnął mocniej moje nadgarstki i powiedział: - Okej, sam przemówię mu do rozsądku.

Chłopcy zniknęli, a Zayn trwał w bezruchu, póki nie otoczyła nas kompletna cisza. Przełożył moje nadgarstki nad głowę, przyparł moje dłonie do ściany i skrępował je w uścisku jednej dłoni. Jego usta były niebezpiecznie blisko mojego ucha.

\- To cię podnieca? – zapytał, a wtedy jego prawa dłoń dotknęła mojego boku. – Lubisz to, mała dziwko.

Dotykał mnie, naruszał moją prywatność i przywłaszczał sobie ciało.

\- Widziałem jak gapisz cię na nasze penisy pod prysznicem.

Zacisnąłem powieki. Nie robiłem tego. Nie chciałem, nie mogłem.

On tylko zsunął dłoń niżej, prawie dotykał mojego przyrodzenia.

\- Chcesz, żebym w ciebie wszedł.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Zacząłem się wiercić, ale był zbyt silny. Wtedy zauważyłem, że jest nagi.

Otwieram szeroko oczy. Nie! Dlaczego mnie tam nie było?! Dlaczego nikt mu nie pomógł?

Przerywam czytanie i biorę kilka oddechów. W tej samej chwili do mojego pokoju wchodzi mama z ciastem w dłoniach.

\- Masz ochotę? – pyta.

Nie potrafię jej odmówić, więc przytakuję. Kobieta kładzie deser na biurku, jednocześnie patrząc w ekran.

\- Co to?

\- Nic takiego. Szukam pomocy w pracy domowej – decyduję się na kłamstwo.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada podejrzliwie. – Na jaki przedmiot?

\- Elementy psychologii.

Patrzy na mnie w zdziwieniu.

\- Jest taki na kursie florystyki?

\- Na każdym jest – wymyślam szybko.

\- W takim razie, nie przeszkadzam ci.

Wychodzi.

Chwila ciszy.

\- I pieprzył cię jak małą dziwkę, którą jesteś.

Poczułem, że przysuwa coś do moich pośladków. Otworzyłem oczy.

\- Nie! – krzyczę.

Zayn nie zareagował. Rozstawił moje nogi, a kiedy znów je złączyłem, uderzył moją głową o ścianę. Zadzwoniło mi w uszach i stałem się otępiały. Znów je rozsunął.

\- Nie! Błagam!

Zacząłem dławić się łzami, ale to nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia.

\- Płaczesz, bo jesteś ciotą. Małym, bezbronnym pedałem.

Był bezbronny, ale to nie powód, by go krzywdzić – krzyczę w duchu.

\- Zostaw mnie!

\- Wiem, że to lubisz.

Wszedł we mnie brutalnie, a wzdłuż pleców przeszedł mnie okropny ból. Jęknąłem, kompletnie zrozpaczony i rozdarty. Przestałem walczyć.

Kiedy skończył, rzucił mnie na ziemię.

\- Sprawiasz, że chce mi się rzygać. Nie możesz zrobić wszystkim przysługi i po prostu się zabić? – I odszedł, zostawiając mnie tam samego, jak zużytą zabawkę. Jak zimny kawałek mięsa.

Czy wiesz, co zrobiłeś Zayn? Odebrałeś mi moją niewinność.

W tamtej chwili myślałem tylko o śmierci.

NEXT POST →

Próbuję przypomnieć sobie Zayna w takiej odsłonie, ale nie potrafię. Zawsze pożyczał ode mnie zeszyty i miał dziewczynę przez wszystkie trzy lata szkoły. Kojarzyłem go jako normalnego chłopaka, do którego wzdychają dziewczyny.

Niczego nie rozumiem.

Obok mnie leży ciasto. Od samego patrzenia robi mi się niedobrze. Wstaję, chwytam talerzyk i wychodzę do ogródka.

Tata majstruje przy samochodzie i odrywa się na chwilę.

\- Jak tam, Harry? – pyta.

Wciera smar z rąk w stary ręcznik. Gdyby dłonie Zayna były w smarze, zostawiłyby ślady na ciele Louis’ego. Gdyby krzyk Louis’ego był choć trochę tak głośny jak warkot starego samochodu taty, ktoś mógłby mu pomóc.

\- Dobrze – kłamię. – Masz ochotę na ciasto?

*

Wracam do pokoju i siadam na krześle obrotowym. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że zwymiotuję. Przyciskam kolana do klatki piersiowej i odczekuję chwilę. Potem kontynuuję czytanie.

Jest 06.02.2012 rok

W nocy byłem naprawdę zmęczony, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. Bulgotało mi w brzuchu, pulsowała głowa i byłem tak zły, że prawie się popłakałem. Obudziłem się o pierwszej, zastanawiając się nad tym, co to tlenki i ile wynosi pierwiastek ze 169.

Potem myślałem nad sensem życia (uwaga spoiler: sensu życia nie ma). Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie: po co żyć? Nie, serio – po co? Mam jakąś misję do spełnienia? Jeśli tak, to jaką? Może łatwiej byłoby przeskoczyć do wydarzeń, które chcę przeżyć i które będą ważne, a potem To skończyć?

Ta szkoła, ci ludzie, to Doncaster – to najgorsze co mnie w życiu spotkało! Wiem, że są gorsze rzeczy, ale ja naprawdę czuję się teraz do dupy. Chciałbym nie być sobą. Nienawidzę siebie! Nienawidzę tego, że jestem gejem!

Ludzie nic nie rozumieją. Boję się robić to, co kocham, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że Zayn, Liam lub Niall posuną się do wszystkiego, aby mnie skrzywdzić. I reszta szkoły pójdzie w ich ślady. Wiem to. Tak jak to, że pragną mojej śmierci.

Może ja też mógłbym jej pragnąć. Ale chyba wciąż za bardzo się boję. Chciałbym napisać list do kogoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Jest tyle rzeczy, o których mógłbym powiedzieć. Tak jak powodów do życia; nadziei.

Ale te nadzieje znikają, gdy wszyscy są uśmiechnięci w miejscu, w którym zostałem najbardziej skrzywdzony. Gdy wszyscy śmieją się z mojego nieszczęścia i upokarzają mnie.

Rodzice nie wiedzą, co się dzieje.

Może powinni, Louis. Dlaczego im nie powiesz?

Wciąż krzyczą, że mam poprawić oceny i zacząć się starać. Staram się przez cały czas. Dlaczego nikt tego nie widzi?!

Chciałbym móc pisać tu wiecznie – to naprawdę pomaga – ale w tej chwili nic nie ma już dla mnie sensu. Boję się. Chcę móc to wszystko zakończyć i jestem pewien, że to zrobię… ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma wraca do domu.

\- Cześć, jak tam? – pyta.

Mama odkrzykuje coś z kuchni. Nie potrafię zrozumieć wszystkich słów. Słyszę jak Gemma przechodzi obok mojego pokoju. Puka do środka, a ja odpowiadam:

\- Proszę!

Uchyla drzwi i wystawia głowę.

\- Jak tam, brat?

Przełykam ciężko ślinę.

\- W porządku. Widzę, że ty też miewasz się dobrze.

Uśmiecha się szeroko, pokazując równe zęby. Ma szczęście w oczach.

\- Jestem podekscytowana jutrzejszym występem.

Gemma komponuje muzykę do występów baletowych. Jest w tym świetna – zawsze była. Jutro wystawiają nową sztukę. Zagra swoje najnowsze dzieło pierwszy raz, ale ja znam je już na pamięć.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli poćwiczę Come Home?

Staram się uśmiechnąć jak najszczerzej się da.

\- Nie. Chętnie posłucham.

Przytakuje mi i wychodzi.

Oddycham z ulgą, a jednocześnie przejmuję się. Przede mną tak wiele historii z życia Louisa, a Gemma postanawia jeszcze bardziej dobić mnie swoim utworem.

COME HOME

Klikam w następny post i odczekuję parę sekund na załadowanie strony. Jest.

Jest 19.02.2012 rok

Nigdy nie chciałem należeć do ludzi, którym zależy. Ale niestety taki jestem. Nawet poniewierany i rozdarty chłopak potrafi martwić się o bliskich i pragnąć ciepła.

Kiedy Hannah mnie odrzuciła, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że się bałem. Nie maiłem tam nikogo prócz niej.

\- Dlaczego mnie unikasz? – zapytałem po kilku „cichych dniach”.

\- Po prostu – odpowiedziała.

Nie rozumiałem. Nie chciałem!

\- Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. Hannah, przyjaźnimy się.

\- Już nie. Louis, wybacz mi. Po prostu się boję.

Nie bała się. Po prostu zrozumiała, że jestem niczym. I że nie jestem jej już potrzebny.

Hannah, tak bardzo mnie oszukałaś, wiesz? Byłaś moją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką, dawałaś mi rady i akceptowałaś, a kiedy zacząłem zagrażać twojej reputacji – zostawiłaś mnie. Wiem, że tego nie czytasz, ale lubię sobie wyobrażać, że jednak tak jest; że rozmawiam z tobą w taki sposób. Ponieważ - wybacz – w prawdziwym życiu nie potrafię. Staram się uśmiechać i wyglądać pogodnie. Nikt nie wie, co przeżywam. Naprawdę.

A ty porzuciłaś mnie bez ostrzeżenia, myśląc, że się pozbieram. Wiesz że tylko stwarzałem pozory silnego. Przyznaj, że wiedziałaś…

NEXT POST →

Jak mogłeś w ogóle jej zaufać? Każdy wiedział, że Hannah jest fałszywa i zależy jej tylko na byciu popularnym. Zawsze urządzała duże imprezy, chodziła ze sportowcami i startowała na przewodniczącą szkoły. Skrycie nikt jej nienawidził.

Jest 4.03.2012 rok

Przeraża mnie to, że dziś rano jechałem autobusem do szkoły z myślą, że zginę. I wcale się nie bałem.

Może po prostu śmierć nie jest dla mnie równoznaczna z zakończeniem CZEGOŚ – pustką. W ogóle nie wiem, jak to widzieć. Umrzeć znaczy odejść. Ale w jakim tego słowa znaczeniu?

Co się ze mną dzieje?

Dlaczego życie i śmierć są dla mnie obojętne? Jakby żadne z nich nie miało większego znaczenia. Ostatnio chodzę nieprzytomny… już nie zaskakują mnie Ich pomysły na upokorzenie mnie. To stało się jak ponura, szara rutyna gównianego dnia. Każdego osobnego dnia.

Nie przeraża mnie myśl o śmiertelnym wypadku lub samobójstwie. Ale morderstwo byłoby straszne. Na nikogo nie przypada zaszczyt zabicia mnie. I tak zabijacie mnie codziennie. Powoli – od środka – po kawałku.

Czasem zastanawiam się, czy gdyby nie liceum, moje życie byłoby tak samo pochrzanione. Cóż, może byłbym szczęśliwy? Mógłbym być?

Louis, oczywiście, że tak.

Wiem, że to banalne, ale nikt nie stara się mnie zrozumieć. Świetnie wychodzi mi udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Mam tak wiele planów na przyszłość, ale teraz jestem w stanie przestać istnieć.

Nie żałuję swojego życia dotychczas. Trochę głupich sytuacji i niepowodzeń, ale poza tym było całkiem w porządku. Wiem, kogo winić za teraźniejszy stan mojej psychiki.

„Nie znamy składu powietrza, jakim oddychamy”.

… Nie jestem złym człowiekiem. Bo nie jestem, prawda?

NEXT POST →

Czuję ból w kościach. Przewraca mi się w żołądku.

Louis, dlaczego piszesz takie rzeczy? Nie potrafię znieść faktu, że byłem tak blisko i mogłem coś zrobić, ale nie zrobiłem.

Mam wrażenie, że znalazłem się w innym świecie. Przeszłość jaką znasz ty i jaką znam ja, to dwie różne historie. I nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego.

Nagle Gemma rozpoczyna kolejny utwór. Jeśli się nie mylę, jest to Down. Jej pierwsze dzieło, które zapewniło jej pracę.

Jest 10.03.2012 rok

Nie ukrywam, że jestem najgorszym sportowcem, ponieważ często zachowuję się dość dziewczęco i uciekam przed piłką. Ale to nie to jest najgorsze.

Na wychowaniu fizycznym zaczęliśmy dzielić się na drużyny. Pierwsza zostawała w swoich strojach, reszta narzucała na siebie kolorowe koszulki. Prócz mnie. Kiedy zorientowali się, że zabrakło dla mnie, nie pozwolili mi usiąść. Niall dyskutował z nauczycielem póki nie kazano mi zdjąć T-shirtu i grać rozebranym od pasa w górę.

Po wszystkim dostrzegłem swoje liczne kompleksy, które wcześniej ignorowałem. Przede wszystkim odstający brzuszek, zgarbione ramiona i dziwnie wyglądające sutki. Ale nie skończyło się na tym.

Nie chodziłem na WF. Miałem krzywy kręgosłup i zwolnienie lekarskie. Gdybym tylko wiedział, zawiadomiłbym kogoś, Lou.

Wczoraj wieczorem patrzyłem na tego chłopaka w lustrze i wymieniałem jego wady i zalety. Wróć, zalet tam nie było.

Mogę teraz przyznać: jestem totalnie beznadziejny.

\- Grube uda,

\- pryszcze,

\- sucha skóra,

\- kompletna katastrofa na głowie,

\- niski,

\- NIE płaski brzuch,

\- figura jak u dorastającej kobiety,

\- wiele więcej.

Staram się pozbyć tego wszystkiego, ale przychodzi tylko więcej problemów. Krem na niedoskonałości wysusza moją skórę; dieta sprawia, że mam niestrawności. Co robię nie tak?

Przejmujesz się.

I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś złego?

A kiedy jakimś sposobem pomyślę o sobie, jako o atrakcyjnej osobie, ktoś sprawia, że przestaję.

Nienawidzę wychowania fizycznego. Nienawidzę Liama, który ciągle mnie popycha i Zayna, który rzuca się na mnie, podczas lekcji Judo. Nienawidzę Niall’a, zmawiającego wszystkich przeciwko mnie i rzucającego obelgami na temat mojego wyglądu.

Przecież nikomu nie szkodzę. Dajcie mi spokój i pozwólcie mi nienawidzić się w samotności!

NEXT POST →

Jest 19.03.2012 rok

Dziś próbowałem się pociąć. Wyszło średnio, kurczę. I tak, mam blizny. Boję się.

Help me.

NEXT POST →

Boże, Louis, gdybym tylko wiedział, pomógłbym ci.

Jest 02.04.2012 rok

Smile on his lips, cut on his hips…

Jestem zmęczony od patrzenia w lustro i nienawidzenia siebie. Czuję się brzydki cały czas. Olimpia z 3c była pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła moje blizny i zapytała:

\- Tniesz się?

Odpowiedziałem śmiechem.

\- Nie! Zgłupiałaś? To tylko mały wypadek.

\- Boże… - powiedziała zanim dokończyłem.

Opowiedziałem jej o długich paznokciach mojej malutkiej siostry (której nie mam) i tendencji dzieci do łapania wszystkiego, ściskania i drapania.

Kupiła to.

Olimpia jest dziewczyną, która lubi każdego, zawsze wie, co dzieje się w szkole i organizuje bal maturalny. Nosi aparat na zębach, ma idiotycznie spokojny głos i zawsze chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

Po szkole zaprosiła mnie do siebie. Była bardzo miła i ostrożnie się ze mną obchodziła. Jakbym był z porcelany.

Pocieram skroń. Jesteś, Louis. Jesteś delikatny jak porcelana. Nie dziw się.

Zagraliśmy w Monopoly i zjedliśmy masło orzechowe. Olimpia ma w domu masę słodkości – najlepsza jest belgijska czekolada od cioci. Było miło, ale także dziwnie, ponieważ ledwo ją znam i nie wiem jak mam się przy niej zachowywać.

Kiedy wracałem do domu, myślałem o tym, co powiedziałem jej na temat blizn. Dostałem ataku paniki. Tak po prostu zacząłem płakać, idąc ulicą i mijając sąsiadów, a serce biło mi niewyobrażalnie szybko.

Automatycznie wyglądam za okno i wyobrażam go sobie w takiej sytuacji. Zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłbym coś, gdybym zobaczył go w takim stanie. Ale nie potrafię odpowiedzieć.

Obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię, ale przed chwilą pociąłem sobie nogę, co uważam za odrażające, ale po prostu nie mogę przestać.

Jeszcze czuję jak mnie piecze i przypomina o tym, jak beznadziejny jestem.

NEXT POST →

Patrzę tępo w monitor. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym Olimpia, Samuel i Sheila postanowili także pójść na roczny kurs florystyki. Nie pamiętam, byśmy rozmawiali wtedy o Louisie. Więc kiedy i dlaczego wzięli go pod swoje skrzydła? I czy Louis nadal się krzywdzi?


	5. Chapter 5

**UWAGA: Rozdział zawiera elementy graficzne, które są jego ważną częścią. Jeśli ich nie widzisz, powiadom mnie.**

Mama wchodzi do mojego pokoju ze słuchawką od telefonu. Szepcze coś do niej, uśmiechając się, a potem próbuje zwrócić moją uwagę.

\- To kolega z liceum. Potrzebuje starych zeszytów i pyta, czy mógłbyś mu pożyczyć.

\- Jaki kolega?

\- Zayn Malik.

Milczę długi czas. Mina mamy zmienia się z pogodnej na współczującą.

\- Nie znam go – odpowiadam i surowym wzrokiem mierzę ścianę obok mamy, nie mogąc spojrzeć w jej zatroskane oczy.

\- Och – wzdycha. – W porządku.

I zamyka drzwi. Mimo to słyszę:

\- Przykro mi, Zayn. Właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że wszystkie zeszyty były w piwnicy, a kilka dni temu po opadach, woda spłynęła do niej i wszystko stracone.

Nie rozumiem, dlaczego kłamie, ale nie interesuje mnie to. W tej chwili nienawidzę Zayna jeszcze bardziej niż Lou.

Czekam aż mama odłoży słuchawkę i wróci do swoich zajęć. Wtedy przewijam do kolejnego postu.

_Jest 14.04.2012 rok_

_Kończy się przerwa wiosenna. Odpocząłem od szkoły, nie robiąc nic nadzwyczajnego poza sprzątaniem w domu. Jutro tata wyjeżdża w delegację, a mama będzie przez cały tydzień pracowała do późna, więc spędzę jakiś czas w samotności, chyba że ktoś się mną zainteresuje._

NEXT POST →

_Jest 25.04.2012 rok_

_Olimpia zaprosiła mnie do siebie po raz drugi i kiedy już tam przyszedłem, zobaczyłem także inną dziewczynę z naszej szkoły. Nie wiedziałem jak ma na imię i do której klasy chodzi. Olimpia przedstawiła nas sobie._

_\- Louis to jest Sheila. Sheila, Louis._

_Uśmiechnąłem się i próbowałem nie wyglądać na rozczarowanego. Wiedziałem, że Sheila nienawidzi mnie tak samo jak reszta szkoły, ponieważ była jedną z bardziej lubianych dziewczyn i śmiała się z żartów o mnie. Ale tego wieczoru nic nie mówiła._

_Jeszcze przez kilka piątków odwiedzałem Olimpię i czasem była tam Sheila. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem była coraz milsza i… normalniejsza. Przez chwilę uwierzyłem nawet, że mnie lubi, ale potem Olimpia wyznała mi, że się stara, lecz uważa mnie za zagrożenie. Nie chciała tylko powiedzieć jakie, więc przez chwilę pomyślałem, że Olimpia po prostu to zmyśliła._

_Z biegiem czasu zrozumiałem, iż Olimpia to dziewczyna, której wszyscy mówią wszystko i nie poniżają ją za zadawanie się ze mną. To śmieszne. Wciąż nie potrafię zrozumieć jak działają licea. Zawsze byli popularni i popychadła. Olimpia była czymś po środku. Nikt jej nie wielbił, ale ufał jej. No i nikt nie uprzykrzał jej życia, ale także nie stawiał na tym samym miejscu, co królowe szkoły._

_Jakiś tydzień temu spieszyłem się do szafki, kiedy Liam podłożył mi nogę i upadłem._

_\- Ciota! – powiedział Niall, a Liam zaśmiał się._

_Oboje podnieśli mnie za kołnierz i przycisnęli do ściany. Liam wyglądał jak maniak. Jego oczy aż świeciły od nienawiści, jaką mnie darzył._

_\- Nie musiało tak być – mówił. – dałem ci szansę, a ty jej nie wykorzystałeś._

_I uderzył mnie w brzuch. Zgiąłem się w pół, lecz znów mnie wyprostował._

_\- Dałem ci Biblię i prosiłem. – Kolejny cios. – Wiesz, że nie chcę tego robić – zapewniał, próbując zamaskować swoje prawdziwe oblicze. – Jestem synem Boga i nie znęcam się, ale tobie trzeba to wybić z głowy. Louis homoseksualizm jest strasznym grzechem. Pójdziesz do piekła. – Próbował się usprawiedliwiać, ale brzmiał jak ci wszyscy ludzie bijący swoje dzieci lub żony._

_Pięść na policzku, na brzuchu, na plecach, gdy upadałem._

_Myślałem, że Niall kopnie mnie na pożegnanie, ale tylko na mnie splunął i odszedł wraz z Liamem w swoją stronę._

_Leżałem tam przez parę minut we własnych łzach, aż wstałem i zacząłem otrzepywać ubrania. Wtedy pojawiła się Sheila._

_\- Louis! – zawołała. – W sobotę jest impreza. – Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to w jakim jestem stanie. – Możesz przyjść._

_Nadeszła sobota, a ja rzeczywiście miałem zamiar pójść na imprezę. Bez względu na to, kogo mogłem tam spotkać. Po prostu uznałem to za szansę od życia – by znów zacząć żyć._

_Podwiozła mnie mama, która cały czas śpiewała w samochodzie, a kiedy wysiadałem, życzyła mi świetnej zabawy._

_\- Zadzwoń, kiedy będziesz chciał wracać._

_\- Jasne._

_Drzwi otworzył mi ktoś inny. Nie znałem tej osoby, ale przywitała mnie ciepło. Była lekko pijana i uwieszona na ramieniu jakiegoś chłopaka. Wszędzie grała muzyka i unosił się dym. Przypomniałem sobie, jak chciałem znaleźć się na_ prawdziwej imprezie _i ta była do niej bardzo podobna, lecz wciąż nie ta wyśniona. Tu wciąż ktoś mnie znał. Wiedział, że jestem Louisem Gejem Tomlinsonem._

Louis, obiecuję, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy – zabiorę cię na imprezę. Obiecuję.

_Ściągałem kurtkę, słysząc w rogu śmiechy. Przeszedłem dalej, w głąb domu, rozglądając się. Po mojej prawej stronie w kuchni świeciło się światło. Tam też kilkoro nastolatków tańczyło, opierało się o blaty lub głośno śmiało._

_Jako jeden z wielu stojących osobno, był tam Harry Styles._

Zamieram na moment.

_Kurczę, nie potrafię tego zapomnieć. Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio jakiś chłopak to zrobił. A ty tak po prostu się do mnie uśmiechnąłeś, a potem kiwnąłeś głową, co pewnie miało znaczyć „cześć”, więc zrobiłem to samo._

_To był taki moment mojego „małego szczęścia”, ponieważ pomyślałem, że ten wieczór jednak może być miły. Miałem zamiar podejść do ciebie i coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy pojawił się Zayn, od razu zagarniając cię ramieniem i prowadząc do innego pomieszczenia. Zniknąłeś._

Rzeczywiście. Byłem na imprezie u Sheili zupełnie przypadkowo. Zobaczyłem Louisa i uśmiechnąłem się grzecznie, nie wiedząc, co to dla niego znaczy. Potem przyszedł Zayn i powiedział, że Niall wpadł do basenu. Wcale tak nie było. Ale potem nie wróciłem już do kuchni.

_I w tym samym czasie pojawiło się kilka dziewczyn. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że ty nie spodziewałeś się tego tak samo jak ja._

_\- Cześć – powiedziałem._

_\- Co tu robisz? – zapytała jedna z nich._

_\- Sheila mówiła, że mogę przyjść – odparłem, automatycznie spuszczając wzrok i czując się otoczony._

_\- Ta, ale nie sądziła, że jesteś tak głupi, by wziąć to na poważnie._

_Przełknąłem ciężko._

_\- I jak ty się ubrałeś?! – powiedziała inna, ta stojąca z boku. – To impreza jej siostry, a nie bar dla gejów!_

_Milczałem._

_\- Nie rozumiesz? Nikt cię tu nie lubi! Nikt nie chce być twoim przyjacielem, ponieważ jesteś brzydki, ohydny i ssiesz fiuty! – wykrzyczała mi prosto w twarz._

_Sheila widziałem cię. Stałaś w kącie i nic nie powiedziałaś._

_\- Czy to łzy? – zapytała jedna. – Pedał płacze, jak mi przykro._

_\- I co to jest? Bransoletka z nitek na ręce? Nosiłam taką, kiedy byłam w podstawówce! – odezwała się siostra Sheili i zerwała mi ją z nadgarstka. – WYJDŹ! Nie będziemy musieli na ciebie patrzeć!_

_\- Obciągacz! – splunęła inna, trzecia._

_Któraś z nich w końcu mnie popchnęła._

_Wyszedłem i pobiegłem przed siebie, póki nie potknąłem się o własne nogi, uderzając kolanami i dłońmi o beton. Zdarłem sobie spodnie i skórę. Ale kogo to obchodziło._

_Był kwiecień, kiedy zacząłem myśleć, że mogę być szczęśliwy, ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Rozumiem, dlaczego mnie nienawidzicie, ponieważ ja także się nienawidzę._

Nie nienawidziłem cię, Louis. Praktycznie cię nie znałem, ale lubiłem.

Łzy po raz pierwszy spływają po moich policzkach. Mam ochotę uderzyć w coś twardego i nie obchodzi mnie, że mogę zrobić sobie krzywdę.

_Pogubiłem się gdzieś w drodze do mojego szczęścia. To tak, jak przypadkiem przestawiamy coś w komputerze, a potem nie wiemy jak to naprawić i wkrótce stwierdzamy, że i tak nie stanowi to nam różnicy. Lecz kiedy przychodzi co do czego, system nie pracuje po naszej myśli i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie._

NEXT POST →

_Jest 01.05.2012 rok_

_Niedługo piszemy maturę, a ja nie potrafię się na niczym skupić._

_W tym roku życzyłem sobie, żeby umrzeć. I wszyscy mnie zawiedli, nie spełniając tego. Każdy dzień staje się trudniejszy. Nie piszę codziennie i zwykle robię to co trzy tygodnie, ale osobo, która czytasz, musisz wiedzieć, że naprawdę cierpię i nie mam już siły żyć._

_Moi rodzice nie wiedzą, że mają znienawidzonego syna. Każdy dzień jest dla mnie okrutny – bez względu na to, gdzie jestem._

_Rano widzę tylko mamę i staram się z nią porozmawiać. Mówię póki nie zorientuję się, że ona wcale mnie nie słucha. Przytakuje osobie, z którą rozmawia przez bluetooth headphones i zajmuje się mnóstwem innych rzeczy, póki bez pożegnania wychodzi do pracy._

_Kiedy jestem pod szkołą, zdarza się, że ktoś knebluje drzwi, abym spóźnił się na lekcje. Zwykle jest tak kiedy pada deszcz, żebym dodatkowo zmókł._

_\- Może to wymyje z ciebie gejostwo! – krzyczą._

_Na szkolnych korytarzach jestem popychany i przewracany. Dostaję serię liścików. Mam nawet kilka przy sobie:_

**_„Obciągniesz mojemu koledze?”_ **

**_„Co radzisz na ból dupy?”_ **

**_„Będziesz się smażył w piekle!!!”_ **

**_„Zmień szkołę!”_ **

**_„Zarazisz nas AIDS!”_ **

**_„Siedzi 3 pedałów w wannie, który pierwszy pierdnie??? Ten trzeci bo nie ma zatkanej dupy!”_ **

**_„- Jaka jest definicja “trudnej miłości”?_ **

**_\- Dwóch pedałów z hemoroidami”_ **

_Na stołówce obrzucali mnie jedzeniem albo oblewali piciem. Nie raz spędziłem w łazience całe 45 minut, próbując się doczyścić i wypłakać._

_Nie mogłem też wyjść z części, gdzie odbywało się wychowanie fizyczne, bo kilku chłopaków zamykało drzwi, a potem zostawałem z Zaynem, który kazał mi się rozbierać i dotykać, podczas gdy wszystko nagrywał._

_Wracałem do domu sponiewierany, pobity i całkowicie bezwartościowy. Byłem sam. Patrzyłem na te wszystkie rzeczy, którymi mógłbym się uśmiercić, ale nie potrafiłem znaleźć w sobie takiej odwagi._

_Moja tablica na Facebooku zawsze była i jest zawalona obraźliwymi postami, zdjęciami, które robią mi z ukrycia i wieloma innymi rzeczami, które są tylko drogowskazami na drodze do samobójstwa. Jeśli ktokolwiek z was jest ciekaw, wpiszcie „Lou William Tommo”, a wszystko znajdziecie._

Nie nazywał się Louis Tomlinson, lecz Lou William Tommo, dlatego nie mogłem znaleźć go wcześniej.

Otwieram nową kartę i wpisuję nazwisko. Wyświetla się profil. Przewijam w dół i tam zaczyna się piekło.

 

 

Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej niczego nie zauważyłem.

 

_Te obrzydliwe komentarze. I cała reszta… Czy naprawdę takiego mnie widzieliście? Musieliście nawet stworzyć grupę, której celem było wysyłanie nienawiści przeciwko mnie? Knuliście tam? Wymyślaliście nowe przezwiska? Bo usłyszałem ich wiele i niektóre były naprawdę oryginalne. Tylko co ja takiego zrobiłem?_

_Chcę tylko, by ktoś stanął na środku szkolnego placu i powiedział coś w mojej obronie. Tylko że wiem, iż nigdy tak nie będzie. Czuję się taki chory._

_Może powinienem… no nie wiem…_

_poprosić o pomoc,_

_zabić się?_


	6. Chapter 6

Dzwoni telefon. Tym razem komórka, więc mam pewność, że to nie Zayn. Nie patrząc na wyświetlacz, odbieram.

\- Cześć, tu Scarlett. Wiem, że jest późno, ale musisz przynieść mi pendriva!

\- Teraz? – pytam z nadzieją.

\- A kiedy? Jest mi koniecznie potrzebny!

\- Och, w porządku.

\- Harry?

Milczę.

\- Obraziłeś się? Nie chciałam krzyczeć…

\- Nie, nie! – zaprzeczam. – Zaraz ci go przyniosę. Dziesięć minut i jestem.

Mamrocze coś i rozłącza się. Szukam pendriva w szufladzie, pomiędzy przeróżnymi drobiazgami, przyborami do szkoły i kablami. Wreszcie go znajduję. Upewniam się, że nikt nie skorzysta z mojego komputera i wychodzę z pokoju.

Rodzice siedzą w salonie i oglądają telewizję. Siostra jest w kuchni i próbuje wyczarować coś dzięki przepisowi z Internetu, który właśnie czyta na laptopie. Wychodzę prawie – PRAWIE – niezauważony.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz, bracie? – pyta tata, a ja odwracam się. Widzę jak odchyla się do tyłu, by mnie widzieć. Mama robi to samo, objęta jego ramieniem. Są tak okropnie spokojni i radośni. Przestańcie.

\- Scarlett chciała, żebym jej coś oddał – tłumaczę. – Niedługo wracam.

\- Weź latarkę, ściemnia się.

\- Mam telefon, wystarczy mi.

\- Okej – rzuca na koniec i odwraca się.

Ale nagle moje nogi nie niosą mnie w stronę drzwi, lecz do salonu. Jestem zmieszany i nie bardzo wiem co robię, ale staję przed nimi i zbieram myśli.

\- Co jest, chłopie? – pyta ponownie tata.

\- Chciałem tylko o coś zapytać.

Mama porusza się, siada wygodniej i wpatruje we mnie.

\- Możesz nas zapytać o cokolwiek chcesz, Haz.

\- Dokładnie, synu.

Nie mówcie mi tego. Nie patrzcie z takim ciepłem i empatią. Dlaczego wszyscy są dla mnie tacy mili?

\- Co… um… co byście zrobili, gdyby… - Patrzę w lustro, które odbija postać siostry, krzątającej się po kuchni. – Czy bylibyście źli, gdybym był gejem? – I znów patrzę w lustro, upewniając się, że mnie nie słyszała.

Mama spogląda na tatę, a on wydyma dolną wargę.

\- Cóż – zaczyna – zapewne nie. Przecież takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

Nie mogę uwierzyć.

\- Właśnie, Harry. Ludzie to ludzie.

\- Okej.

Mam już wychodzić, gdy…

\- Harry – woła mnie głos taty. – Czy to była jakaś aluzja?

Zamyślam się. Zawsze byłem biseksualny. Każdy o tym wiedział. Ale teraz już sam nie wiem.

\- Nie – odpowiadam. – Tylko pytałem.

 

*

 

Włączam transmisję danych i łączę się z Internetem. Wyświetla się okno i stary wpis Louisa, który czytałem idąc do sklepu. Przewijam do kolejnego i kolejnego, w końcu natrafiając na odpowiedni. 3, 2, 1… Zaczynaj, Lou.

 

Jest 10.05.2012 rok

Kiedy dziś rano wszedłem do szkoły i podszedłem do swojej szafki, zobaczyłem na niej napis „FREAK”, co miało znaczyć „DZIWADŁO”, tylko że w rzeczywistości było napisane z błędem ortograficznym. Próbowałem zetrzeć to dłonią, mokrą chusteczką i śliną, ale nic nie pomagało. Będę musiał wziąć zmywacz do paznokci mojej mamy.

Później był lunch, a ja nie znalazłem sobie miejsca na stołówce, więc zabrałem tacę i poszedłem do toalety. I co? Znaleźli mnie. Najpierw wszedł Liam i Niall.

\- Czujesz to? – zapytał Niall.

\- Co? – zapytał Liam.

\- Gaylinson.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, a potem ktoś kopnął w drzwi kabiny, a one otworzyły się. Stanęli po obu stronach, uśmiechając się cwaniacko, jakby już wygrali.

\- Kogo my tu mamy… Gaylinson, nareszcie jesteś tam gdzie twoje miejsce. No prawie – rzekł Niall.

Wtedy Liam wyrwał mi tacę i rzucił ją gdzieś za siebie, a potem obaj z Niallem złapali mnie za włosy i przyciągnęli do siebie. Jeden z nich uniósł pierwszą i drugą klapę toalety i zbliżył mnie do muszli.

\- Nie – jęknąłem.

\- Co?

\- Nie – powtórzyłem. – Proszę.

\- Krzycz głośniej!

\- Nie!!!

\- Hahaha!

Słyszałem tylko śmiech, wyzwiska i odgłosy satysfakcji, gdy wkładali moją głowę pod wodę i spuszczali wodę. Dławiłem się i dusiłem, wymachując rękami, póki mi ich nie skrępowali.

\- Błagam! Dlaczego mi to robicie?!

\- Ponieważ jesteś pedałem, Gaylinson. A pedały kończą właśnie w taki sposób.

\- Masz szczęście, że czasy się zmieniły – dodał Liam. – Podczas wojny, wszyscy byli paleni!

I kolejny raz się zanurzyłem. Oczy mnie piekły, w nosie kuło i byłem cały mokry. Kaszlałem, krzyczałem i płakałem, ale nikt mnie nie słyszał.

\- Jesteś tak bezwartościowy, jak szczotka do kibla – powiedział któryś, ale nie mogłem zidentyfikować głosu, kiedy moje uszy napełniała woda. Potem pamiętam tylko jak coś szorstkiego ocierało się o moją skórę i kiedy Liam mnie podniósł, trzymał w rękach ohydną myjkę do toalety.

Myślałem, że to już koniec, ale przyszedł Zayn.

 

Zatrzymuję się w połowie drogi do domu Scarlett i po prostu wymiotuję obok drogi. Jak można robić tak okropne rzeczy?!

 

Rzucono mnie na podłogę, gdzie leżałem zmarznięty, przemoknięty i upokorzony. Liam i Niall opuścili toaletę, ale Zayn tam został. Zaczekał aż się uspokoję, bawiąc się telefonem i co chwilę spoglądając na mnie w lustrze. Kiedy chciałem się podnieść i uciec, złapał mnie.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? Jesteś mi winien kolejny odcinek pieprzonego porno, kutasie. Zakręć tyłkiem, przestań się mazać i po bólu. To jak z wyrywaniem zęba.

O nie, Zayn. Myliłeś się.

\- Albo… - Zamyślił się. – Mam lepszy pomysł.

Moje serce waliło tak okropnie mocno, iż myślałem, że zemdleję. Wszystko mnie bolało i miałem wrażenie, że jedna z moich żył wybuchnie, a krew zaleje moje ciało od środka. Potem będzie wylewała się przez uszy, oczy, nos i usta. A Zayn zacznie piszczeć jak dziewczyna i ucieknie. A ja? Ja po prostu umrę.

\- Na kolana, obciągaczu! W końcu z jakiegoś powodu muszą cię tak nazywać!

Uderzył mnie w plecy, więc upadłem. Związał czymś moje ręce i przełożył je do tyłu. Bardzo boleśnie. Następnie zdjął spodnie i chwycił mnie za włosy.

\- Ssij!

 

Kręci mi się w głowie. Jestem już pod domem Scarlett i widzę ją siedzącą na schodach i palącą papierosa. Macha mi, a ja próbuję zdobyć się na uśmiech, ale już nie potrafię. Im bliżej jestem, tym bardziej rzednie jej mina.

\- Harry, na litość Boską, co się stało?! Jak ty wyglądasz?!

Zgaduję, że zzieleniałem lub pobladłem. Moje usta muszą być sine, a oddech nieświeży, ale nie dbam o to.

\- Scarlett – wydobywam z siebie jęk i padam na schody obok niej; płaczę w jej ramię.

Dziewczyna nie rusza się i po paru sekundach zdobywa się na pogłaskanie mojego ramienia. Daje mi czas, milczy, a potem pyta:

\- Opowiesz mi, o co chodzi?

Prostuję się.

\- Pamiętasz jak pytałem cię o Louisa Tomlinsona?

\- Mhm.

\- Mówiłem ci, że był dziś przygnębiony i płakał…

\- Z jakiego powodu? – wtrąca.

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Nie dokładnie. Um… mogę się domyślać.

\- Mów mi o wszystkim!

\- Znalazłem w Internecie blog. Prowadzi go od jakiś dwóch lat. Zatrzymałem się na maju 2012 i nie przebrnę dalej bez ciebie.

\- Beze mnie? O co chodzi?

\- To nie jest taki blog, jaki prowadzisz ty: o modzie, muzyce i sławnych osobach. To pamiętnik przepełniony melancholią, smutkiem i cierpieniem. Wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło, działo się tuż obok mnie, w szkole średniej, ale ja o niczym nie wiedziałem!

\- Czy… - Waha się. – Czy Louis był prześladowany?

Kolejne łzy spływają po moich policzkach.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – mój głos łamie się na końcu, więc milknę i próbuję wyrównać oddech.

Scarlett sięga do mojego telefonu, który trzymam w ręce.

\- Mogę? – pyta.

Przytakuję, ale nie oddaję jej go. Odblokowuję ekran. Czytam jej fragment od kiedy Zayn wszedł do łazienki. W końcu dochodzę do odpowiedniego momentu, na którym skończyłem przed przyjściem tu.

 

\- Ssij! – wykrzyczał Zayn i wypiął się do przodu.

Widziałem jego erekcję tuż przed sobą, ale nie podniecała mnie. Byłem rozdarty i bezbronny. Zayn wziął go w dłonie i przysunął do moich ust. Jego penis otarł się o moją skórę po raz pierwszy, drugi i trzeci… a potem próbował wsadzić mi go do buzi, ale zaciskałem wargi. Uderzył mnie mocno w brzuch, przez co jęknąłem, szeroko rozdziawiając usta. Wykorzystał to. Już domyślacie się, co było dalej?

Kazał mi go lizać, ssać i przygryzać. Mówił do mnie okropne rzeczy, na przykład:

\- Na pewno zmieścisz go w gardle, tania suczko. – Albo: - Mocniej! Postaraj się, bo wyrwę ci jaja i powieszę w klasie!

Moje życie kończyło się już w tamtej chwili. Czułem jak Zayn drga i wiedziałem, że już niedługo jego sperma trafi do mojego gardła, a ja zadławię się lub zwymiotuję. Na szczęście usłyszeliśmy dzwonek i mnóstwo stóp, przechodzących obok toalet, więc Zayn odsunął się i ubrał, a ja zostałem tam sam jak palec, zastanawiając się, czy mam jeszcze jakieś powody do życia.

 

NEXT POST →

Spoglądam na Scarlett i widzę w jej oczach łzy. Siedzi skulona, bawiąc się palcami i wpatrując pusto w kamienie na podjeździe.

\- Musimy coś zrobić, Hazz – proponuje.

\- Ja muszę. Czuję, że to moja wina. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak czuję.

\- Więc co zrobisz?

\- Najpierw muszę przeczytać resztę – tłumaczę, przewracając telefon w dłoni.

\- Wiesz, odechciało mi się żyć. Boże…

\- Mnie też – dodaję. – Ale ty nie czytałaś wszystkiego.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Byłem tam przez chwilę.

Dziewczyna podnosi na mnie wzrok: - Byłeś?

\- O tak. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego na imprezie, a potem ktoś mnie zawołał i nie widziałem jak grupka dziewczyn znęca się nad nim.

\- Szkoda, że nie byłam w tej samej szkole.

\- Szkoda, że ja niczego nie zauważyłem.

Potem rozmawiamy jeszcze chwilę i płaczemy. W końcu daję jej pendriva i wracam do domu.


	7. Chapter 7

Jestem w domu, kiedy decyduję się otworzyć kolejny post. Ręce trzęsą mi się niemiłosiernie. Chcę skończyć to wszystko i pobiec do Louisa.

Jest 17.05.2012 rok

Ukradli mój telefon, kiedy próbowałem powiadomić mamę, że chcę wrócić do domu, bo kiepsko się czuję. Wykradli z niego wszystkie zdjęcia i przerobili je. Są na Facebooku. Każde zapieczętowane męskim przyrodzeniem, prezerwatywą, lubrykantem lub wielkim AIDS z różnymi dopiskami. Czasem jestem też Drag Queen. Parę dni temu ktoś je zgłosił i zostały usunięte. Nie dbałem o to, kim jest ta osoba.

Pewnego dnia Olimpia podeszła do mnie, popychając Sheilę i Samuela. Nawet nie zdążyłem wspomnieć, że Samuel był moim przedszkolnym przyjacielem. Już nie pamiętam jak się rozstaliśmy.

Olimpia nic nie mówiła, za to Sheila zaczęła się jąkać.

\- Louis… Ja… Um… Przepraszam za moją imprezę… Nie chciałam robić scen… i… um… naprawę byłeś mile widziany. Moja siostra dostała później nieźle po dupie, więc… to tak. – Nie bardzo wiedziała jak skończyć, więc tu się zatrzymała.

\- A ja zadbałem o usunięcie zdjęć z facebooka – dodał Samuel. – I odzyskałem twój telefon.

Podał mi komórkę, a ja popatrzyłem na tę dwójkę z wdzięcznością. Wtedy Olimpia przecisnęła się przez nich.

\- Louis, skarbie, jesteśmy po twojej stronie. Nie przewiduję, że to piekło się skończy, ale przynajmniej masz nas. Jeszcze miesiąc szkoły. To jednak plus, prawda?

Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nie wiedzą o wszystkim, co przeżyłem, a ich wiedza o prześladowaniu mnie ogranicza się do postów na Facebooku i popychania na korytarzu, ale byłem wdzięczny i potrzebowałem wiedzieć, że mogę się kogoś trzymać, w razie samotnych przerw. Wciąż pozostawały sytuacje kiedy nie byli w pobliżu, ponieważ cała trójka chodziła do innej klasy, a Zayn, Liam i Niall wykorzystywali to we wszelaki sposób. Jednak coś we mnie drgnęło. Może to cień nadziei?

NEXT POST →

Jeśli teraz wszystko będzie lepiej, Louis, to ogromnie się cieszę.

Przełykam ciężko ślinę i na chwilę oddycham z ulgą. Wiem, że to nie koniec i że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło, ale pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna widzę wesoły wpis.

Jest 24.05.2012 rok

Siedziałem na lekcji historii, gdy nagle…

ŁUP!

Coś lub ktoś mnie uderzył i spadłem razem z krzesłem na podłogę. W klasie zrobiło się zamieszanie, wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem a Pani A. spojrzała na mnie z diabełkami w oczach.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Tomlinson?! – krzyknęła. – Wyjdź z klasy! Natychmiast!

Byłem tak przerażony i upokorzony, że nie mogłem się ruszyć.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie?!

Dlaczego mu to robiła? Nie zauważyła, jak go traktują?!

\- Wynocha mała cioto!

\- Nie chcemy cię oglądać, pedale!

\- Przeszkadzasz w lekcji, obciągaczu!

\- Ciepły chłopiec będzie płakał!

Rzucali obelgi na głos, bez żadnych ograniczeń, a Pani A. słuchała tego i nic nie powiedziała. Trzymała lewą rękę zawieszoną w górze, a palcem wskazywała drzwi. Pozbierałem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem. Pożegnały mnie salwy śmiechu i wyzwiska, ale nikt nic nie zrobił. Znowu.

Kiedy następnego dnia oddawała zeszyty z pracą domową, nie przeczytała mojego nazwiska. Podniosłem więc rękę.

\- Tomlinson?

\- Um… a co ze mną?

\- Nie oddałeś mi zeszytu.

Oniemiałem.

\- Ależ tak. Zrobiłem to przed terminem.

\- Nie mam twojego zeszytu.

\- Przysięgam.

\- Dostajesz F.

Ściszyłem głos: - Dlaczego?

\- Jeszcze jakieś komentarze? Jeśli nie odpowiada ci ten przedmiot, możesz rzucić szkołę. Twój wybór.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Czy to ja jestem dla ciebie problemem, Louis? Jeśli nie potrafisz sobie poradzić w kontaktach z ludźmi… - Mówiła jeszcze długo, ale przestałem jej słuchać. Wszyscy chichotali i szeptali, patrząc na mnie. Ona definitywnie uważała, że moje prześladowanie to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Czy to prawda?

NEXT POST →

Nie poznaję Pani A.! Dla mnie zawsze była miła, serdeczna i nie uznawała przekleństw. Odkrywa się prawdziwe oblicze kolejnej osoby.

Jest 30.05.2012 rok

W któryś czwartek na przerwie Olimpia była jakaś nieswoja i wyglądało na to, że Sheila i Samuel wiedzą o co chodzi, a ja nie. W końcu Samuel powiedział:

\- Oli myśli, że jest w ciąży.

Zamurowało mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc rzuciłem:

\- Ale ona nigdy z nikim nie spała.

Skąd to wiedziałem? Ponieważ w tej szkole każdy miał opinię. Każdy wiedział o każdym.

To brzmiało zbyt spokojnie, ale w mojej głowie padały setki pytań. Czy ona mówi poważnie? Jak? Z kim? Kiedy? Wtedy przypomniała mi się impreza u Sheili, na której nie mogłem znaleźć Olimpii. Może była wtedy z kimś? Czułem się zagubiony, nie znając odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań, ponieważ miałem wrażenie, że powinienem. A skoro Sheila wiedziała i nie wybiła jej tego z głowy to…

\- Co ty wygadujesz? – zapytałem Samuela, kiedy Oli nie mogła nas usłyszeć.

\- Od półtora miesiąca nie ma miesiączki.

I wtedy dołączyła się Sheila: - Właśnie. – Przy okazji westchnęła. – Też tak miałam. Tak się dzieje przez stres i nieregularną dietę. To całkowicie normalne.

Potem powtórzyliśmy to Olimpii, ale pozostała niewzruszona i uparła się na pójście do ginekologa. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie poprosiła mnie o towarzyszenie na badaniach.

Byliśmy tam tydzień temu. Olimpia usiadła na dziwnym krześle, a ja trzymałem ją za rękę. Lekarz zapytał:

\- Jesteście razem?

Chciałem powiedzieć „Nie” i to wszystko, ale ona powstrzymała mnie:

\- Louis jest gejem. – Miałem jakieś uprzedzenie do tej nazwy. Czy nie mogłem po prostu być człowiekiem? - Nigdy nie wzięłabym ze sobą swojego chłopaka.

O dziwo, mężczyzna po prostu wziął się za swoją pracę, a kiedy mijały minuty, zacząłem zastanawiać się dlaczego żadne z nas nie zapytało Ol o to, czy uprawiała seks. Jeśli nie, to po co tu jesteśmy?

\- Cóż – rzekł lekarz, co nie dało nam ani potwierdzenia, ani zaprzeczenia. – Gratulacje! – powiedział, ponieważ Olimpia miała 18 lat. Wiem, że w przeciwnym razie, usłyszelibyśmy „niestety”. – Rzeczywiście jest pani w ciąży.

I wtedy Olimpia rozpłakała się.

Niczego nie rozumiem. Nie słyszałem o dziewczynie w ciąży w naszej szkole. Czy ktoś w ogóle o tym wiedział?

A kiedy wyszliśmy, Ol powiedziała:

\- Muszę je usunąć.

\- To nielegalne.

\- Legalne.

Niestety Olimpia ma rację, Lou.

\- Więc? – zapytałem.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną?

I znów ja. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ponieważ tak dawno nie byłem nikomu potrzebny.

Dwa dni temu poszedłem z nią do kliniki. Było dużo płaczu i zgrzytania zębów, ale już po bólu. Jest mi tylko trochę smutno, ale przynajmniej zrozumiałem, dlaczego nie wzięła ze sobą Sheili lub Samuela, tylko mnie.

Olimpia wiedziała, że jestem jedyną osobą, która nigdy nikomu nie powie. I nie myliła się. Oops! Aż do dziś.

NEXT POST →

Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie twojego życia, Louis. Przeżyłeś tak wiele, wiedziałeś o wszystkim. I to w ciągu jednego, pieprzonego roku.

Patrzę tępo w ekran i staram się wcielić w Lou, który był tak słaby i wszystko, co się działo wyrządzało mu krzywdę. Życie oszukiwało go setki razy, dając nadzieję, a potem ją odbierając.

Boże, Louis potrafiłeś nawet uporać się z czyimś problemem! Jak mogłem cię nie dostrzegać?

Jest 1.06.2012 rok

Szczęśliwego dnia dziecka! No… może nie dla dziecka Olimpii, ale nie wspominajmy o tym.

Czarny humor, Lou? Naprawdę?

Ostatnio nawiedza mnie wyobrażenie swojego dziecka. Wiem, że będąc gejem i będąc MNĄ nigdy nie będę go miał, ale na razie cieszę się marzeniami.

Widzę to tak pięknie i kolorowo. Mógłbym kochać je najbardziej na świecie i rozpieszczać. I tak bardzo chcę syna! Byłby wrażliwy jak dziewczynka, ale także bardzo przystojny i wysportowany. Napawałby mnie dumą i doceniał moje starania. Nauczyłbym go pomagania słabszym i tym, którzy stracili wiarę w siebie. Z pewnością nie ignorowałbym go jak moi rodzice mnie.

Byłbym jego najlepszym przyjacielem – super tatą. Będzie najszczęśliwszym, najprzystojniejszym synem świata. A ja będę tatą, który wypełnił swoją misję.

Pletę głupoty, prawda?

NEXT POST →

\- Nieprawda. Louis, gdyby to tylko było możliwe, zrobiłbym ci dziecko – mówię nieświadomie.

\- Kto to Louis? – Słyszę dziewczęcy głos.

Patrzę z przerażeniem w stronę drzwi, gdzie stoi Gemma i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedziałem.

\- Taki… ktoś.

\- Mhm… Haz, słyszałam, co mówiłeś.

Przełykam ciężko ślinę.

\- Kiedy? Co?

\- Przed twoim wyjściem do Scarlett. Rozmawiałeś z rodzicami. Bracie, możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.

Odwracam wzrok w stronę monitora i oddycham z ulgą.

\- Nie chodzi o to.

\- Więc o co?

\- O chłopaka.

\- Więc chodzi właśnie o to.

\- Nie.

\- Harry. Zawsze potrafimy się dogadać, jesteś pogodny i głośny, a teraz siedzisz tu zakneblowany w pokoju z przekrwionymi oczami i cały blady. Jeśli to przeziębienie, po prostu powiedz. Martwię się o ciebie.

\- Czy… mogłabyś tu zaczekać?

\- Co?

\- Muszę coś skończyć i nie jestem pewien, czy mogę zrobić to sam.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Przygryzam wargę.

\- Zwariuję, jeśli zostawisz mnie tu samego.

Jej wyraz twarzy staje się okropnie zatroskany.

\- Boisz się czegoś?

\- Nie, nie – mówię na wydechu i pociągam nosem. – potrzebuję tylko wsparcia. No wiesz, czyjejś obecności. Nie pytaj dlaczego i o co chodzi. Obiecuję, że niedługo ci powiem.

Kiwa głową, podchodzi do półki i bierze książkę. Potem siada na łóżku i jeszcze raz potakuje.

\- Powiedz, kiedy skończysz.


	8. Chapter 8

Jest 13.06.2012 rok

Pamiętam dokładnie ten dzień, kiedy mój tata powiedział:

\- Ale ten H. jest brzydki.

To było w pierwszej klasie liceum. Wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak naprawdę jest. Nie wiem dlaczego tamtego dnia wybuchłem śmiechem. To był odruch. H. … a raczej Harry nie jest brzydki.

Sztywnieję.

Ani trochę. Właściwie to należy do „tych ładnych” chłopaków, w których każda dziewczyna widzi to coś, ale z jakiegoś powodu się nie przyzna. Tata określił go jako „brzydkiego”, ponieważ Harry ma zadbane włosy i ładnie się ubiera, co mój tata uważa za „pedalskie”, ale dla mnie jest niesamowite.

Potem nadszedł ten sen, w którym zaprosił mnie do kina, a ja długo się wybierałem, a on czekał i czekał, i całował mnie.

Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie reakcji po przebudzeniu. No cóż, pamiętam tylko, że tamtego dnia mogłem długo spać i dostałem polucji, a parę dni później, zacząłem się na niego gapić.

Później każdego dnia, gdy go widziałem, motyle w moim brzuchu zrywały się do lotu. A kiedy to wszystko utrzymywało się jakieś dwa lata… cóż… zrozumiałem, że cię kocham, Harry.

Mam wrażenie, że moje serce się zatrzymuje.

\- Harry? – Słyszę Gemmę. – Czy ty się uśmiechasz?

Nagle odrywam się od czytania, zdziwiony swoją reakcją. Nie odpowiadam.

\- Harry?

\- Przepraszam – odpowiadam i wracam do czytania, ignorując jej chichot. Oddycham jeszcze parę długich sekund i…

Byłeś królem szkoły, choć o tym nie wiedziałeś. Wszyscy starali się być z tobą w dobrych kontaktach, wspierali cię i podziwiali. Zawsze zdawałeś egzaminy, robiłeś projekty, brałeś udział w konkursach. Byłeś ulubieńcem nauczycieli i wszyscy cię kochali – nawet woźny i sprzątaczki – uwierz mi.

O czym ty mówisz?

Jeśli nie jesteś z mojej szkoły: chronili go przede mną i innymi ofermami szkoły. Jak u Sheili. Zayn przyszedł i po prostu go ode mnie odciągnął. Dlaczego? Bo każdy wiedział, że ma dobre serce i mógł mi pomóc.

Boże. Myślę o nim każdej nocy. Mam jego zdjęcie w szafce! Sprawia, że mam ochotę na bliskość z innym człowiekiem. Sprawia, że po tym wszystkim mam ochotę na seks! A wiecie jak to jest… Seks jest jak gra w brydża. Jeśli nie masz dobrego partnera, to musisz mieć przynajmniej dobrą rękę.

Śmieję się mimowolnie.

Lubię patrzeć na niego i uśmiechać się. Zazdroszczę mu wyglądu, podejścia do życia, rodziców i całej reszty. Byłem w nim zakochany od zawsze. Od tego momentu, kiedy tata określił go jako „brzydkiego”, gdy w rzeczywistości był piękny. Właśnie tak, kochanie. Ale… czemu Ty miałbyś się we mnie zakochać? Przecież to byłoby głupie.

Ponieważ nie ma powodu do miłości, Lou.

Po prostu czułem się zagubiony. Kolejny raz byłem sam. Wiedziałem, że jestem za blisko, byś o mnie śnił, a jednocześnie za daleko, byś mnie zauważył. Mijałem cię na korytarzach z bijącym sercem i zapartym tchem, bo zawsze wyglądałeś tak pięknie. Wyobrażałem sobie siebie w twoich objęciach. Kilkakrotnie próbowałem zwrócić twoją uwagę, ale ktoś zawsze starał się trzymać cię daleko mnie. To było straszne.

Czuliście się kiedyś tak, jakbyście wciąż byli; istnieli, ale tak naprawdę przestali żyć? Ja miałem tak z każdym kolejnym dniem, kiedy obrywałem za swoją miłość. Zawsze jestem tym, który kocha bardziej – tu tkwi problem.

Kiedy Olimpia zapytała, czy miałbym ochotę po liceum pójść z nią na kurs bukieciarstwa, powiedziałem, że nie to mnie interesuje. Wtedy dodała:

\- Och, Louis! Jesteś młody, to tylko rok kursu! Będzie Sheila, Samuel i Harry Styles.

Wyobrażacie sobie w jakim stanie było mogę serce? To nazwisko wypowiedziane na samym końcu sprawiło, że najważniejszy mięsień ciała poobijał się o moje żebra. I to było cudowne. Zgodziłem się na ten kurs tylko dla ciebie, Harry. Wczoraj Sheila wysłała papiery. Jesteśmy już zapisani.

Myślałem o tobie jako o kimś, kto nigdy nie mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Póki nie nadeszło święto patrona szkoły. Yay!

Kiedy wszedłem do szkoły, miałem wrażenie, że dziś będzie lepiej. Uczniowie byli zajęci wywieszaniem plakatów, które dużymi, jaskrawymi napisami wykrzykiwały nazwy klubów, które organizowały jakąś akcję.

Skierowałem się na dużą salę, gdzie cheerleaderki pokazywały swój nowy układ, a przy trybunach była darmowa cola i baton. Jakiś tłusty matoł siedział przy nich i gwizdał na dziewczyny, po czym pokazywał im ruch świadczący o obciąganiu sobie na ich widok. Współczułem każdej z nich, wykrzywiającej się z obrzydzeniem.

Podbiegłem do niego i popchnąłem z całej siły, a on upadł do tyłu, krztusząc się własną śliną. Tak bardzo tego żałowałem.

Nie! Wiem do czego to zmierza…

No i zauważyli mnie.

\- GAAAAAYLONSOOON! – krzyknął Niall, a grupka chłopców odwróciła się w moją stronę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, skurwysyni! Jak się dziś bawisz? – powiedział, celowo zmiękczając głos i wydymając wargi. – Może dziś wyjątkowo ktoś ci obciągnie.

Podeszli do mnie, a dwóch z nich schyliło się i ściągnęło mi spodnie. Potem Niall zabrał colę i wylał ją na mnie… i na sam koniec wrzucono mnie do kosza. Wszyscy otrzepali ręce, a osoby na sali wybuchły śmiechem. Nawet cheerleaderki – dziewczyny, którym chciałem pokazać, że należy się szacunek.

I kiedy tak mój wzrok przemierzał przez te wszystkie osoby z pryszczatymi, powykrzywianymi twarzami, zobaczyłem Cię.

Byłem w szoku, bo myślałem, że jesteś jak Olimpia, Sheila i Samuel – Harry. Śmiałeś się chyba najgłośniej z nich.

Mam ochotę wstać i uderzyć pięścią w monitor.

To nie prawda, Lou! Byłem wtedy na sali, ale nie widziałem ani ciebie, ani bandy Nialla. Rozmawiałem z Markiem z 2j o jakimś głupim, zboczonym filmie, który mi polecał. Byliśmy pochłonięci rozmową.

Jest taki moment, kiedy ból jest tak duży, że nie możesz oddychać. Siedziałem w tym koszu z opuszczonymi spodniami, a moje załzawione oczy patrzyły na ciebie. To złamało mi serce. Moje życie sypało się coraz bardziej. Wszyscy pragnęli mojej śmierci. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że nienawiść jest najsubtelniejszą formą gwałtu. Ale nikt z was się tym nie przejmuje, ponieważ jestem chłopcem i myślicie, że się pozbieram. Myślicie, że mam was gdzieś, że to mnie nie łamie.

Chłopcy też są rozdarci.

Chłopcy też czują ból.

Chłopcy się tną.

Chłopcy są zburzeni.

Chłopcy się głodzą.

Chłopcy płaczą.

Chłopcy są zranieni.

Tak samo jak dziewczyny.

NEXT POST →

Ocieram załzawione oczy i upewniam się, że Gemma nadal czyta książkę. Jestem jej wdzięczny.

Jest 30.07.2012 rok

Dwa miesiące przerwy. Przez te miesiące wydawało mi się, że żyję za karę. Nienawidziłem poranków, ponieważ przypominały mi, że noc ma swój koniec. Wszystko dziś sprawia, że chcę płakać. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Liceum się skończyło, ale moje cierpienie nie. Ludzie myślą, że wystarczy zapisać się na terapię, wejść do gabinetu, a oni cię naprawią i wyjdziesz jak nowo narodzony – funkcjonujący jak dawniej i szczęśliwy człowiek. To tak nie działa, wiecie? To trwa cały czas. To takie ironiczne, ponieważ to był sposób w jaki żyłem. Starałem się naprawić. Uśmiechałem się na zewnątrz, i wszyscy myśleli, że jest w porządku, ale tak naprawdę umierałem w środku. Zawsze jeden krok od przepaści, rozmiecie? Jest różnica pomiędzy tym kim jestem, a kogo pokazuję.

Rodzice myślą, że mam się dobrze i jakaś część mnie nienawidzi ich za to. Po prostu chcę umrzeć. Nie zniosę tego dłużej.

Cierpienie wymaga więcej odwagi niż śmierć, Lou. Skoro jesteś tu z nami, wiem, że nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego. Jeszcze.

Będzie dobrze. Tylko nie dziś. Chyba.

NEXT POST →

Już dłużej tego nie zniosę. Dosyć czytania, dosyć dowiadywania się o tym wszystkim.

Zamykam przeglądarkę i wstaję. Gemma patrzy na mnie w bezruchu. Zaczynam krzątać się po pokoju.

\- Harry, uspokój się! – mówi siostra, ale nie słucham jej.

Wychodzę na korytarz. Rodzice wciąż oglądają telewizję. Łapię jeansową kurtkę i wychodzę z domu. Zatrzaskuje drzwi, lecz zanim dochodzę do bramki, słyszę jak się otwierają.

\- Harry! – krzyczy Gemma. – Gdzie idziesz?!

Zatrzymuję się i spoglądam na nią.

\- Czy ty płaczesz?

\- Nie martw się o mnie. Już dość. Za długo wszyscy wokół mnie skakaliście.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Louis też kogoś potrzebuje. Jest kruchy, zagubiony i bezbronny. I kocha mnie. A ja nie zasnę, jeśli nie upewnię się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Gemma już nic nie mówi. Zostawiam ją w oniemieniu i wychodzę na ulicę. Kilka domów dzieli mnie od posiadłości Tomlinsonów. Te kilkanaście metrów przemierzam truchtem i wpadam z impetem na bramkę, która się otwiera. Na podjeździe nie ma żadnego samochodu, a w domu świeci się tylko w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Podchodzę do drzwi i pukam.

Czekam.

Czekam.

Czekam.

Dzwonię, pukam, dzwonię. Nikt nie otwiera, chociaż wiem, że ktoś tam jest. Moje serce bije coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i naciskam klamkę.

\- Otwarte – mówię do siebie. Wchodzę niepewnym krokiem. Wszędzie jest ciemno, tylko górna część schodów jest delikatnie oświetlona. Podchodzę bliżej i patrzę w górę. Słyszę przeraźliwy szloch. Wbiegam na górę i rozglądam się.

\- Łazienka – szepczę. – Louis! – wołam głośniej. Wtedy szloch ustaje.

\- Nie podchodź do mnie!

\- Louis, nie rób nic głupiego!

Uchylam drzwi i widzę go siedzącego we łzach na zimnych kafelkach. Jego nadgarstki są pocięte, a w ręku trzyma pistolet.

\- Powiedziałem nie podchodź!

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak sądzisz? Ty nie musisz mierzyć się z tym pieprzonym Doncaster! - Przerywa. – Liceum się skończyło, ale znęcanie się nie! Nawet teraz słyszę ich rozmowy, kiedy wracają w niedzielę z kościoła. Ten dzieciak, Louis Tomlinson, to pieprzona ciota. Lubi ssać fiuty i brać w dupę.

\- Ale kogo obchodzi, co mówią ludzie?

\- Łatwo ci mówić, bo nie słuchałeś tego od dwóch lat! - Znów przerywa. - Nie chcę być gejem.

Ładuje pistolet i przykłada go sobie do głowy.

\- Oddaj mi pistolet, proszę.

\- Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść. Jestem do niczego.

\- Proszę daj mi pistolet.

\- Ja tylko chcę żeby ktoś przy mnie był - mówi zachwianym tonem. - Ktoś, kto mógłby mnie przytulić, gdybym tego potrzebował.

\- Są ludzie, którzy cię lubią.

\- Kto?

\- Ja… na przykład.

\- Więc dlaczego śmiałeś się z tych głupich żartów?

\- Nie śmiałem się. Nigdy ich nie słyszałem. Proszę, oddaj mi pistolet. Spójrz na mnie! - Podchodzę bliżej. - Musisz mi zaufać.

\- Tak się boję.

\- Więc ja też.

Wygląda na tak słabego, że mam wrażenie, iż zaraz przeniknie przez podłogę.

\- A co byś zrobił, gdybyś się nie bał? – pytam.

\- Nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy się nie nie bałem. – Mówi to w taki sposób, że natychmiast zaczynam płakać.

\- Nie chcę żebyś cierpiał. Czytałem twojego bloga. Przeżywałem to wszystko i przysięgam, że o niczym nie wiedziałem! Tak mi przykro, Louis.

Klękam na kolana i zaczynam czkać od płaczu. Louis odkłada pistolet i zaciska wargi.

\- Jak go znalazłeś?

Pociągam nosem.

\- Szukałem.

\- Przecież… nawet nie wiedziałeś kim jestem.

\- Ale teraz wiem. To się liczy, prawda? Teraz łączy mnie z tobą coś więcej, ponieważ przez kilka godzin przeżywałem to samo. Znam twoje cierpienie i zamierzam coś z tym zrobić.

Louis wydaje się wcale nie słuchać.

\- Czytałeś wszystko?

\- Nie do końca.

\- Jak daleko?

\- Do dnia patrona. – Louis otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerywam mu: - Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie śmiałem się wtedy z ciebie. – A on znów zaczyna płakać. – Naprawdę. Nie wiem jak, ale nigdy nie widziałem, jak się nad tobą znęcają.

\- Wiem – mówi łamiącym się głosem.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy.

\- Oddasz mi pistolet?

\- Harry, nie. Pozwól mi to zrobić. Nie chcę już żyć. Nie mam nikogo. – Brzmi tak spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył się z późnego powrotu do domu.

\- Masz mnie.

Ciężko oddycha.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie mam nikogo, kto mnie kocha. Nawet rodziców.

Przez chwilę waham się, ale potem czołgam się do niego na kolanach, nie zważając na plamy krwi na podłodze, które wycieram swoimi jeansami. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak blisko. Nasze twarze znajdują się centralnie przed sobą.

\- Znów to powtórzę: Masz mnie. – Chwila ciszy. – Nie wiem jak, ale coś do ciebie czuję. Nie pozbawiaj się życia, Lou. Zależy mi na tobie.

Wtedy on pochyla się i całuje mnie, a ja drżę pod jego dotykiem. Kiedy się odsuwa, zrywam z haczyka ręcznik i owijam jego nadgarstki.

\- Mnie zależało na tobie przez cały ten czas – szepta.

Nie mogę nic z siebie wydusić. Oboje powstrzymujemy płacz.

\- Pisałeś, że chcesz, aby ktoś wyszedł na środek szkoły i powiedział coś w twojej obronie, prawda? – pytam.

\- Zapomnij, Harry. Nauczyłem się już, że życie mnie zawodzi.

\- Napisałeś też wiele innych rzeczy.

Przytakuje niechętnie.

\- Obaj zdawaliśmy maturę w tym samym czasie, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Niedługo jest spotkanie naszego rocznika. – Mocno uciskam na jego rany. Na szczęście nie były głębokie. – Chcę pójść tam z tobą.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiedy Louis kładzie się spać, ja próbuję posprzątać w łazience. Znajduję kilka ręczników, które wyglądają na stare. Wkładam je pod bieżącą wodę, a potem ścieram krew z podłogi. Próbuję zrobić coś z jeansami, ale jedynym wyjściem byłoby pożyczenie spodni od Louisa.

Wchodzę do jego pokoju. Jest tak cicho, że słyszę jak oddycha. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i po prostu siadam na kraju łóżka, próbując dostrzec wśród ciemności zarysy jego twarzy. Są bardzo delikatne – dziewczęce.

Przez niedosuniętą zasłonę wpada smuga światła, w której zawieszone są drobinki kurzu. W tym świetle Louis wygląda jak porcelana lub bezcenny zabytek w muzeum, którego nie wolno ruszać. Przez chwilę patrzę na swoją dłoń, potem na jego policzek i zastanawiam się czy jeśli sięgnę, włączy się alarm.

\- Harry? - Wzdrygam się na słabe brzmienie mojego imienia. Louis nawet nie otwiera oczu. - Przepraszam. - Moje serce bije zbyt mocno. Stop. Przestań. Nie mogę oddychać. – Harry?

Nie mogę mu odpowiedzieć. Czuję się winny temu wszystkiemu i co gorsza, nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia. W moim gardle rośnie gula, a on tak po prostu przeprasza. 

\- Za co? – zdobywam się na pytanie, a pomiędzy nim a jego odpowiedzią jest duża przerwa.

\- Za to, że musiałeś to czytać – mówi. – Jestem taki upokorzony. – I chowa twarz w poduszkach.

\- Nieprawda.

Co mam powiedzieć? Że chcę jego szczęścia? Że mi na nim zależy? Że go kocham?

\- Chciałbym już nie żyć.

On roztrzaskuje się na małe kawałeczki. Właśnie w tej chwili. Muszę go pozbierać i skleić. Właśnie tak.

\- Nie jesteś samobójcą, Louis. Jesteś wojownikiem – tłumaczę – bo potrafiłeś przejść przez to piekło całkiem sam.

\- Nie chcę tego więcej.

\- Już będzie dobrze. Jestem tu. Nie ma Zayna, Liama ani Nialla, tak?

Odsłania twarz i patrzy na mnie z grymasem.

\- Sądzisz, że dali mi spokój?

Moje oczy rozwierają się w zdziwieniu.

\- Nie – odpowiada na moje niezadane pytanie. – Czekają na mnie kiedy wracam do domu.

Dlatego płakał tamtego dnia, kiedy chciałem coś zrobić, ale mama odjechała z piskiem opon. Bał się.

\- Ja i Scarlett coś na to poradzimy. Ona nie będzie siedziała bezczynnie.

\- Scarlett? Skąd ona wie?

Pocieram kark.

\- Dużo się dziś działo. Przeżywałem twoje życie, poznawałem przeszłość, której nie znałem. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś wsparcia.

Przez następne pięć minut on leży, a ja siedzę w kompletnej ciszy. Rozglądam się po pokoju, widząc wiele plakatów, napisów i obrazów. Pokój godny nastolatka, nie młodego mężczyzny, ale nie oceniam go. Przecież tylko tu mógł być sobą.

Czuję coś na palcach swojej dłoni. Nie patrząc w dół, zaciskam uścisk i orientuję się, że są to lodowate palce Louis’ego. Przechodzi mnie miły dreszcz, od opuszków aż do czubka nosa. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, więc spoglądam na nasze splątane dłonie. Louis też na nie patrzył, pocierając zewnętrzną część mojej dłoni swoim kciukiem.

\- Próbowałem się odkochać, ale na próżno – rzekł.

Zanim odpowiadam, mijają dziesiątki westchnień, spojrzeń i mocniejszych zacisków na palcach, a motyle tysiące razy zdążają zatańczyć w naszych żołądkach. Mówię prawdę:

\- A ja się w tobie zakochuję.

Przysięgam, że Louis przestaje oddychać na parę sekund. Może nie powinienem tego mówić? Wiem, że jest we mnie zakochany, ale właściwie, co to znaczy? Pamiętam każdy szczegół z jego wyznania; pamiętam, że uważał moje włosy za zadbane i to mnie jakoś podbudowuje. Z tych wszystkich osób, które mnie szanują i darzą jakimś uczuciem, mam wrażenie, że to Louisa jest najcenniejsze, inne, wyjątkowe i naprawdę szczere.

\- Nie jesteś gejem, Harry.

Wzruszam ramionami.

\- Może jestem? Nigdy się nie zastanawiałem.

\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Czy ja wiem? Po prostu się w tobie zakochać?

Mogę poczuć to samo, co on. Wiem, że w tej chwili przeżywa mini zawał serca z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Naprawdę?

Przytakuję, nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego oczy są napuchnięte i przekrwione, ale nadal piękne. I tak bardzo chcę spędzić wieczność, patrząc na nie. Trzymamy się za ręce, co jakiś czas zaciskając uścisk jeszcze bardziej, jakbyśmy chcieli być bliżej, mimo iż jest to niemożliwe.

\- Jutro pójdziemy na kurs jak gdyby nic się nie stało, ale tym razem usiądziemy razem, spędzimy razem godzinną przerwę i wrócimy razem do domu – mówię, nigdy wcześniej nie będąc tak pewnym siebie, jak jestem teraz.

Louis naprawdę się uśmiecha. To nie żart i na pewno nie udaje. Potrafię to poznać. Jest szczęśliwy.

\- A kiedy ktoś zapyta? Ludzie nie lubią nie wiedzieć. Są jak komary: wyczuwają świeżą krew, próbują cię ukąsić, a kiedy się odganiasz – atakują jeszcze bardziej.

Louis patrzy na świat z ciekawego punktu widzenia. I to mi imponuje.

\- Powiemy… - No właśnie. Co powiemy? Szybko, Harry, myśl.

Louis nagle wybucha chichotem. To brzmi tak pięknie, beztrosko i zniewalająco. Moje uszy palą od gorąca.

\- Jak pięknie się zaśmiałeś – komentuję bez zastanowienia.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – odpowiada.

Uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi i drugą ręką sięgam do jego policzka, by go pogładzić. Jego skóra nie jest taka, jaką ją opisywał; jest miękka i ciepła. Idealna dla moich delikatnych opuszków.

\- Nie zamierzałem. Pragnę po prostu mówić jak idealny jesteś. Bo dla mnie jesteś, Lou.

\- Och.

\- Czuję coś niesamowitego będąc tu z tobą – wyznaję. – I pytasz, co powiedzą ludzie? Nie dbam o to. Nawet nie wiem jak ci odpowiedzieć, bo przecież nie ważne, co powiemy, oni i tak znajdą lepszą odpowiedź. Wygodniejszą. Wiesz to.

On tylko przytakuje i wolną dłonią dociska moją do swojego policzka. Patrzymy na siebie przez cały ten czas.

\- Harry – wzdycha. – Lubię wymawiać twoje imię.

Uśmiecham się ciepło.

\- To tylko „Harry”. Jest ich tak dużo – tłumaczę. - Lou-is. To dopiero niesamowite.

Chichocze, cudownie się rumieniąc.

\- Harry?

\- Louis?

\- Więc, co z jutrem?

\- Pójdziemy tam, będziemy się świetnie bawić i sami zobaczymy do czego to zaprowadzi.

\- Praktycznie dopiero się poznaliśmy.

\- Serio? Mam wrażenie, że znam cię lepiej niż Scarlett lub Rega.

\- Wcale nie…

\- Mówię prawdę. Przeczytałem twoje życie, Lou. To coś niesamowitego, nie uważasz? Poza tym czuję, że nie mogę się od ciebie oderwać. Tak bardzo boję się, że coś sobie zrobisz.

\- Harry, przepraszam – mówi – to było takie głupie. Nie chcę już próbować się zabić. Za bardzo się boję i… ach, ostatnia rzecz jakiej pragnę to sprawienie ci przykrości.

\- To nie ja tu jestem ważny, tylko ty. – Zamyślam się. - Boże, jak dałeś radę? Naprawdę kazali ci się rozbierać?

\- I dotykać – tym potwierdza. – Później musiałem obciągać Zaynowi.

Zamykam oczy.

\- Kazał ci więcej niż raz?

\- Tak.

Mój oddech przyspiesza, krew rozsadza żyły, a pięści się zaciskają. Ale delikatny dotyk Louisa wszystko łagodzi.

\- Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Sprawię, że ich zamkną.

Louis przeczy ruchem głowy.

\- Nie chciałbyś się zemścić? – pytam zaskoczony.

\- No chciałbym, ale co by mi to dało? Wydaje ci się, że otaczają nas sami źli ludzie? Mnie też się tak zdawało. Ale zawsze jest choć jedna osoba, która się o nas troszczy.

Zamykam oczy, po prostu poddając się i wypuszczając samotną łzę, szczypiącą moje oko od kilku minut. Louis jest niesamowitym człowiekiem.

\- Ja się o ciebie troszczę.

\- Wiem to. Teraz już wiem – odpowiada szeptem, pocierając kciukiem zewnętrzną część mojej dłoni.

\- Błagam, pozwól mi się pocałować.

\- Myślałem, że już nie zapytasz.

Zapiera mi dech w piersi, kiedy Louis podnosi się i otula rękoma mój kark. Nasze oddechy mieszają się. Jestem tak blisko, łapię go za biodra, przyciągając bliżej i wtedy nasze usta złączają się. Jego wargi są miękkie i tak dobrze smakują. Niesamowicie podniecający dreszcz przechodzi przez moje ciało, prawie je paraliżując.


	10. Chapter 10

Jest 15.06.2013 rok

Dzień dobry, nowy dniu. Nie mogłem spać przez całą noc, ponieważ byłem – i wciąż jestem – podekscytowany. Do moich czytelników: wciąż żyję! Kiedy obudziłem się wczoraj, uznałem to wszystko, co się wydarzyło za sen, ale wtedy spojrzałem na swoje owinięte bandażami nadgarstki i już wiedziałem…

Harry, dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, byłbym martwy. Zaopiekowałeś się mną i – o Boże – pocałowałeś mnie, a potem obiecałeś, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. Czy byłoby tak w średniej szkole, gdybyś tylko zauważył? Och, zapomniałem, że tego nie czytasz. Sam miałbym dość czytania tych bzdur. Zresztą po co, skoro teraz sam mogę ci o wszystkim powiedzieć?

Ta notka jest przede wszystkim podziękowaniem. Jednym wielkim podziękowaniem dla Harry’ego za to, że przyjechał po mnie rano i zawiózł na kurs, a potem złapał mnie za rękę, kiedy wchodziliśmy do klasy. I nie wiem czy pamięta tak dobrze, jak ja, miny moich przyjaciół. Cóż, naprawdę się boję, ponieważ moi przyjaciele skrycie mnie nienawidzą, ale już obawiam się trochę mniej.

Harry jest niesamowity, uwierzcie mi. Zjedliśmy razem lunch i spędziliśmy godzinną przerwę na obściskiwaniu się na ławce. Kocham go tak bardzo, że chyba umrę.

NEXT POST →

*

Siadam w wygodnym fotelu, który wcześniej ustawiłem naprzeciwko kanapy, co było ryzykownym posunięciem, ponieważ było jednoznaczne z tym, że czas na rodzinną rozmowę. Byłem coś winien Gemmie, rodzicom i sobie.

\- Co to za ważna sprawa? – pyta mama, lejąc mleko do herbaty.

\- Na pewno nie macie nic ważnego do roboty? To delikatny temat i chciałbym, abyśmy omówili go spokojnie – staram się uzyskać najszczerszą odpowiedź, ale oni nie wydają się zastanawiać.

\- Wiemy, Harry – mówi Gemma, siedząca na skos ode mnie. – Uprzedziłeś nas, że musimy porozmawiać.

\- Sprawy rodzinne zawsze były ważne. Inaczej nie moglibyśmy się dogadać – zaznacza tata, co jest u niego normalne.

Mimo wszystko bardzo się denerwuję.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwam głową. – W takim razie zacznę. Chodzi o to, że ostatnio wiele się zmieniło. Głęboko zastanawiałem się nad… sobą i różnymi sprawami, które mogły przyczynić się do tego, co teraz czuję i co jest dla mnie troszeczkę obce, ponieważ cóż, nigdy nie miałem kompleksów, ani problemów i wychowałem się w bardzo kochającej rodzinie, ucząc się empatii i kształtując w sobie dobre serce, za co wam dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęli się. – Po prostu wcześniej nie wydawało mi się to istotne i w żadnej mierze się tego nie wstydzę, ale… ja tylko… po prostu stało się coś okropnego człowiekowi, z którym na co dzień obcowałem. Właściwie całej jego rodzinie, naszym sąsiadom. – Wtedy ich miny zbladły. – Znalazłem jego blog. Opisywał na nim wszystkie przykre rzeczy jakie wydarzyły mu się w danym okresie życia. Był prześladowany w mojej szkole. Okrutnie prześladowany. Naprawdę, nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Przebrnąłem przez jakiś rok tego wszystkiego, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak okropny jest świat i że ten chłopak wciąż upada, i kto wie, jest w stanie popełnić samobójstwo. Nie dlatego, że jest gówniarzem i nie wierzy w Boga, lecz dlatego, że życie było dla niego piekłem i jestem pewien, że trafiłby do nieba, za te wszystkie krzywdy jakie go spotkały, ale nie chcę żeby umierał, ponieważ… - mój głos się załamał. – Ponieważ go kocham.

Moja rodzina wygląda jak po obejrzeniu w telewizji wiadomości, w których mówiono o zbliżającym się do naszego miasta tornado lub tsunami. Ich twarze są skierowane w moją stronę, nie wykazując żadnych reakcji, prócz zdziwienia i okropnego bólu. Myślę, że Gemma chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie może i mija kilka długich sekund, zanim odzywa się zachrypłym i ściśniętym głosem.

\- Czy to dlatego byłeś taki blady, kiedy do ciebie zajrzałam? I nie wróciłeś na noc…

Zaciskam powieki, ponieważ wiem, że tata ochrzani mnie za zerwanie nocki, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Mimo to nie odczuwam ulgi. Serce boli mnie okropnie. Moi rodzice wciąż żyją tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałem.

\- Tak – przytakuję siostrze.

\- I co? – pyta w końcu mama. – Co… co mamy zrobić?

\- Harry, to straszne. Czy jego rodzice wiedzą? – wtrąca tata, zanim zdążam zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią na pytanie mamy.

Kiwam tylko głową, w geście zaprzeczenia i znów spuszczam głowę. Nie widzą mojej twarzy, tylko loki, które ją osłaniają.

\- Jego rodzice wcale o niego nie dbają. Są wiecznie zapracowani.

\- Moglibyśmy z nimi porozmawiać. Może pokazać ten blog – proponuje moja rodzicielka.

Przeczę: - Louis by tego nie chciał.

\- Louis? – pyta tata.

\- Tomlinson – dopowiadam i wtedy zapada cisza. – Mamo – szepczę i podnoszę głowę. – Chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiała z jego mamą jak kobieta z kobietą. Louis mówił, że ona też ma depresję. Ma ją odkąd urodziła syna i jakoś sobie radzi, ale… wiesz jak to jest z ludźmi.

\- To nie maszyny – wtrąca, przypominając, co zwykle mi powtarzała. - Więc? Jak mam się z nią skontaktować?

\- Zapytam go, kiedy będzie w domu – odpowiadam. – I jeszcze jedno. – Zapada cisza. Gemma patrzy na mnie ciepło, co dodaje mi otuchy. – Pamiętacie, kiedy pytałem, co powiedzielibyście, gdybym był gejem?

Oboje potakują, a siostra uśmiecha się.

\- Mamo, tato, Gemma – zaczynam – jestem gejem i kocham Louisa. Proszę, zaopiekujmy się tą rodziną.

Mama wstaje, obchodzi stół i pochyla się, by mnie przytulić.

\- Wiesz, że kochamy cię tak samo, hm? – mówi tata, a ja posyłam mu uśmiech. – Nie przeszkadza mi, że mój syn będzie miał chłopaka. Zawsze ci powtarzaliśmy, że ludzie są równi i będę zaszczycony, jeśli przedstawisz mi kogoś konkretnego.

\- Dziękuję, tato.

\- Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Jeśli kiedyś wyjdziesz za mąż, nie pozwól sobie wcisnąć czyjegoś nazwiska, synu. W Stylesach siła – rzecze, a ja wybucham śmiechem, tak samo jak mama i Gemma.

Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Dlaczego Louis nie może mieć tak jak ja?

*

Jestem w swoim pokoju, kiedy ktoś puka do moich drzwi.

\- Proszę! – wołam i niedługo po tym kasztanowe włosy zaplecione w kłosa migają mi przed oczami. Gemma.

\- Hej brat. – Wygląda na speszoną. Bawi się nerwowo swoimi palcami i nieśmiało podchodzi bliżej. – Co robisz?

\- Leżę, patrzę w sufit i myślę o Louisie.

Jestem pewien, że się uśmiechnęła, ponieważ wypuściła gwałtownie powietrze przez nos.

\- Rozumiem, że on też jest gejem.

\- Tak.

\- I jesteście razem?

\- Niezupełnie. No… nieoficjalnie.

\- Planujesz go o to zapytać? - Gemma kładzie się obok, opierając nogi o ścianę, zupełnie tak jak ja. – Jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

Odwracam głowę w jej stronę, tak, że teraz patrzymy na siebie jak idioci.

\- Um, po prostu zapytać.

\- Żartujesz? – Marszczy brwi i patrzy na mnie wrogo. Uwielbiam tą minę. Mam ochotę się zaśmiać, ale wiem, że oberwałbym wtedy w delikatną część ciała, więc tylko szeroko się uśmiecham. – Haz! – Dziewczyna zaczyna mnie łaskotać. Oboje śmiejemy się tak głośno, jak to tylko możliwe. – Musimy wymyślić coś… coś wielkiego!

\- Jak bardzo?

Udaje zamyśloną, podpierając brodę i patrząc tak, że jej tęczówki osadzają się w prawych, górnych rogach jej gałek ocznych.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – mówi tajemniczo i wstaje, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że mam podążać za nią. Wychodzimy z domu i kierujemy się na ogródek za nim, gdzie stoi nowo wybudowana przez naszego tatę szopa. Dziewczyna podnosi doniczkę i wyciąga spod niej klucze. Otwiera drzwi, które zaczynają już skrzypieć i odwraca się do mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem. Podchodzę bliżej, widząc dużą, białą płachtę i puszki z farbą.

\- Skąd to masz? – pytam, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymuję tylko szerszy uśmiech i odepchnięcie.

\- Od Scarlett. Nie pytaj. – Nie pytam. – Ukradnij mamie trochę tulipanów i posprzątaj tu. Ja zajmę się tym.

\- Gem, co chcesz zrobić?

\- Niespodziankę dla chłopaka, w którym jesteś zakochany, mój drogi.

\- To takie miłe. – Czuję jak ciepło rozlewa się po mojej klatce piersiowej. – Ale co konkretnie chcesz zrobić?

\- Oj! Zobaczysz, Haz. Po prostu zrób tu trochę miejsca.

Kiwam niedowierzająco głową i odchodzę od szopy, rozglądając się na boki.

\- Ale co właściwie mam zrobić?

Dziewczyna wzdycha.

\- Przynieś ten mały, owalny stół, który zalega w kuchennym kącie. I proszę, przestaw huśtawkę, a potem połóż na niej jakieś nowe poduszki.

\- Odnotowane – mówię, wbiegając po schodkach na taras.

\- Czekaj! – zatrzymuje mnie głos siostry. Odwracam się i czekam na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Powiedz, co chciałbyś mu przekazać? Co najbardziej w nim kochasz? O czym myślisz, słysząc „Louis”.

Moje policzki robią się czerwone, ale nie dbam o to.

\- Tak naprawdę nie potrafię zliczyć cech, które w nim kocham. Ma wspaniałe włosy, tak niesamowicie powykręcane i kasztanowe. Pachną aloesem i mienią się pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. A oczy… oczy to niesamowita głębia, rozumiesz? Patrzysz w nie i zapominasz jak się nazywasz, ale to nie ważne, bo przynajmniej zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś tam gdzie powinieneś. I kiedy go widzę, kiedy… kiedy słyszę jego śmiech, nawet ten bardzo nieśmiały i słaby, wiem, że to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Piękniejszy od śpiewu słowika. On jest po prostu… sama wiesz… widzę go i mam ochotę powiedzieć: och, tutaj jesteś. Szukałem cię przez całe życie.

Gemma patrzy na mnie swoimi szklanymi oczami i unosi wysoko brwi.

\- Jej… mam na myśli, jej. – Śmieję się. – Ty naprawdę go kochasz, bracie. To było mocne, uwierz.

Wygląda na naprawdę zdumioną, a ja cieszę się z tego, bo nareszcie ktoś bierze mnie na poważnie.

\- Ale zawrzyj to w jednym zdaniu. Co chciałbyś, żeby wiedział?

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, a potem uśmiecham do siostry i mówię:

\- Always yours – wypowiadam spokojnie. Właśnie to chcę, żeby zawsze wiedział.

Ona uśmiecha się i przytakuje.

\- Idealnie.

Podchodzę do drzwi tarasowych i stawiam jedną stopę w domu, gdy coś mi się przypomina.

\- Hej, Gem! – A kiedy dziewczyna odwraca się, krzyczę: - Dziękuję.

 

*

\- Louis! – wołam do uchylonego okna. – Loooouis!

Mija kilka minut, kiedy urocza buźka pojawia się na piętrze.

\- Mam czereśnie! – Unoszę siatkę z owocami i uśmiecham się szeroko, kiedy chłopak znika i najwyraźniej biegnie do drzwi, bo po chwili otwierają się.

\- Cześć – witam się.

\- Cześć, Harry – odpowiada nieśmiało, co czyni go jeszcze bardziej uroczym.

\- Twoi rodzice są w domu? – pytam, dostrzegając samochód na podjeździe.

\- Tylko tata, ale i tak jest zbyt zajęty, by zapytać mnie gdzie idę – odpowiada, a ja poważnieję. – To w porządku. – Wiem, że nie; wiem, że tak naprawdę cierpi w środku.

\- Cóż – zaczynam – miejmy go gdzieś. Kupiłem ci czereśnie, zamówiłem ładną pogodę na wieczór i odprawiłem rodziców. Możemy posiedzieć u mnie na ogródku.

Słońce zaszło kilka minut temu, a my szliśmy obok siebie, ocierając się ramionami i omijając trzy domy, aż weszliśmy na mój podjazd przez otwartą bramę.

W domu jest tylko Gemma, która obiecała ćwiczyć na pianinie, ale i tak wiem, że będzie nas obserwowała. Louis trzyma się blisko mnie, idąc wolnym przejściem za dom i nagle zamiera w bezruchu, dostrzegając to co ja. Płachta od Scarlett wisi zaczepiona o gałęzie dwóch drzew, a na niej starannym pismem widnieje:

\- Kocham Cię i zawsze będę twój. Czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? – czytam na głos, patrząc w zaszklone oczy Louisa.

\- Harry ja… nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nigdy nikt czegoś takiego dla mnie nie zrobił To… - Po jego policzku spływa łza. – Przepraszam za to. Jestem taką ciotą i muszę płakać.

\- C-co? – Łapię jego dłonie. – Łzy nie są oznaką słabości. Jeśli chcesz płakać, pozwól na to.

Patrzy na mnie intensywnie, a jego oczy pochłaniają mnie całego.

\- Hej – mówi szeptem. – Ja też cię kocham, wiesz?

Uśmiecham się i potakuję.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Louis. Jeśli chcesz ze mną być, pocałuj mnie.

I kiedy stoimy tak w bezruchu, jego ciało drży od chłodnego, wieczornego powietrza, więc otulam go ramionami, a on układa swoje małe, niewinne dłonie na mojej szyi, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcz i wtedy… wtedy po prostu go całuję.


	11. Chapter 11

Mama Harry’ego wierzyła, że jej „dar komunikowana się” z ludźmi wszystko załatwi, ale w rzeczywistości nic nie miało być łatwe. Wysłała Louisa ze swoim synem i mężem na długą przejażdżkę do Hatfield, zapowiadając wcześniej, żeby nie wracali zbyt szybko. Dobrze wiedziała jak zachowywać się przy ludziach, którym trzeba wytłumaczyć coś trudnego i oczywiście wiedziała także, jak się do tego przygotować. Nie mogła prezentować się jak „musimy obgadać ważną sprawę” - zdecydowanie nie - bardziej pasowało „sąsiadka przychodzi na kawę”. Anne ubrała zwykłe jeansy, bluzę i sweter, by uniknąć krzywych spojrzeń matki Louisa i kłótni w stylu „mówisz to, bo jest ci łatwiej, żyjesz w luksusie i nie masz zmartwień”. Odetchnęła przed lustrem, gromadząc w głowie wszystkie informacje jakie zdobyła od syna i wtedy wyszła z domu.

*

Drzwi otworzyła jej długowłosa kobieta. Jej twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną i zniszczoną przez czas, ale w rzeczywistości winne mogły być antydepresanty. Nie była wysoka. Miała szerokie biodra i ramiona, a pod oczami układały się lekkie zmarszczki, charakterystyczne dla Tomlinsonów.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitała się Anne i zauważyła, że przecież ta kobieta jest jej sąsiadką i powinny się znać. – Jestem Anne Styles.

\- Tak. Wiem kim pani jest – odpowiedziała kobieta. Stylesowie często się udzielali, więc każdy ich znał – bez względu na to, czy miał z nimi do czynienia, czy nie.

Uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy Anne, póki między kobietami nie zapadła niezręczna cisza i do jej głowy nie przychodził żaden inny temat niż sprawa Louisa.

\- Jay Tomlinson? – zapytała, by się upewnić, choć wiedziała, że w tym domu nie mogło być nikogo innego.

\- Tak. W czymś pomóc?

\- Hm. – Anne zamyśliła się, w rzeczywistości chcąc stworzyć w miarę wygodną przerwę między zdaniami. – Chodzi o pani syna.

Jay wyglądała na poruszoną. Wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, jej sylwetka wyprostowała się i kobieta otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Kiedy chłodne powietrze owiało jej nagie nogi, wzdrygnęła się.

\- O Louisa? Gdzie on jest?

\- Spokojnie. Jest bezpieczny – zapewniła ją Anne. – Chętnie bym pani teraz wszystko opowiedziała, ale to długa historia, a tu jest trochę chłodno.

Jay przez chwilę nie rozumiała, marszcząc swoje wyregulowane brwi, ale po kilku chwilach przytaknęła, cofnęła się i wpuściła Anne do środka. Ich dom był przytulny, trochę staroświecki i jak kobieta zdążyła zauważyć, posprzątany tylko do połowy. Jakby właśnie przerwała Jay w porządkach.

\- Proszę nie ściągać butów – zwróciła się do niej Jay, zapraszając w głąb domu. Odsunęła jedno z trzech krzeseł przy podłużnym, prostokątnym stole i powiedziała: - Napije się pani czegoś?

\- Anne – poprawiła ją ciemnowłosa. – Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś nazywa mnie „panią”. To tak postarza.

\- Prawda? – zgodziła się Jay. – Też tego nie lubię. A w pracy słyszę to non stop.

\- Co do pytania, możesz nalać nam wody. Czuję, że zaschnie mi w gardle.

Jay patrzyła na nią chwilę i w ułamku sekundy jej szeroki uśmiech zamienił się w dziwny grymas. Wyglądała na przestraszoną i poobijaną przez los.

Wróciła z dwoma szklankami wody mineralnej i usiadła obok Anne.

\- Przepraszam – zaczęła – ale naprawdę się boję. Czy coś się stało z Louisem?

Anne chciała powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku; że chłopak pojechał z jej synem na wycieczkę, ale rzeczywistość była inna. Szara i brudna, i czyniła świat Anne bardzo pochrzanionym.

A kiedy chciała coś powiedzieć, nie wiedziała jak zacząć, więc zdecydowała się na łyk wody.

\- Jay… - rzekła i przerwała. – Czy wiesz, co twój syn przeżył w liceum?

Jay wyglądała na zdruzgotaną, ale zaśmiała się.

\- A co miał tam przeżyć? Tony zadania domowego i egzaminy? 

\- Przychodzę tu, ponieważ poprosił mnie o to mój syn. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, a Jay nadal wyglądała na zdziwioną. – Znalazł w Internecie blog twojego syna. Właściwie… właściwie był to dziennik.

W tamtej chwili twarz pani Tomlinson okropnie pobladła, ale wciąż widniał na niej grymas niepewności i oczekiwania na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie czytałam go, ale ufam mojemu synowi, ponieważ kiedy mi o tym opowiadał, wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego. Harry jest… Harry za bardzo się przejmuje i chciałby zatroszczyć się o każdego. Także łatwo się zakochuje, ale kiedy kocha, to kocha na zawsze, więc w pełni wierzę, że to, co powiedział było prawdą. A mianowicie. – Wzięła kolejny łyk. – Twój syn, Jay, był prześladowany w liceum.

\- Prześladowany? – powtórzyła i ściągnęła brwi. Każdy znał termin „prześladowanie”, ale w rzeczywistości nikt nie wiedział, co on naprawdę oznacza. Na świecie mówiło się o dzieciach wyśmiewanych w szkołach; o wyzwiskach i słownych atakach na outsiderów, ale dla Jay to wyglądało na obce. Jakby dotykało wszystkich innych, tylko nie jej rodziny.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego i jak to się zaczęło, ponieważ o tym Harry nic mi nie powiedział. Nie znam szczegółów tych wszystkich wybryków, jakie wymyślała młodzież, wiesz. Ale słyszałam, co mu robili.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – przerwała jej Jay. – Louis zawsze był uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy. Pogorszył się z nauką, ale nigdy na nic nie narzekał. Grunt, że zdał maturę.

\- To było dla was ważniejsze niż samopoczucie syna, prawda?

\- Ależ Louis miał się dobrze.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek go o to zapytałaś?

\- Oczywiście, ja… - Jay zamilkła, gubiąc się w swoim kłamstwie. – Ale widziałam go codziennie – dodała. Co prawda snującego się jak duch, myślała, jakby mieszkał tu kiedyś i zostawił swoją duszę. – Było… w porządku.

\- Twój syn był bity, przewracany na szkolnych korytarzach, upokarzany nawet przez nauczycieli, molestowany i… - Anne wyliczała na palcach, ale zatrzymała się przed ostatnim. W tej chwili bardzo żałowała, że nie wzięła ze sobą męża albo jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. – Zgwałcony.

Jay wytrzeszczyła oczy i zasłoniła dłońmi usta.

\- Co?!

\- Tak – powiedziała smutno Anne, nie mogąc spojrzeć kobiecie w oczy. – Louis został brutalnie zgwałcony przez swojego kolegę. Ciął sobie nadgarstki i Bóg wie co jeszcze. Próbował dawać znaki, że coś z nim nie tak, ale nikt tego nie zauważał, a najgorsze jest to, że codziennie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i wy się na to nabieraliście. – Przerwała na chwilę, dając Jay przetworzyć wszystkie informacje. – I z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał ci powiedzieć.

Jay oparła czoło o dłoń, a jej długie włosy zasłoniły twarz. Anne słyszała jak kobieta pociąga nosem, więc wyjęła z torebki chusteczki, które wcześniej przygotowała.

\- Jay?

\- Dlaczego to robili? – wydukała ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Ponieważ… hm, nie znam pełnej wersji, ale… wydaję mi się… to moje przypuszczenia… Może dlatego, że jest gejem i ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Ktoś, kto nie powinien. 

Jay podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Anne załzawionymi oczyma.

\- Gejem? Mój mąż nie może się dowiedzieć…

Bingo. W tamtej chwili Anne zrozumiała dlaczego Louis milczał przez cały ten czas.

\- Nie musi. To wybór Louisa, czy mu powie – stwierdziła i potarła ramię kobiety.

\- Mogłam to powstrzymać. – Jay zapłakała.

\- Nie mów tak, nie obwiniaj się w tej chwili. Musisz to przemyśleć, proszę. Dobrze wiesz, że każdy mógł coś zauważyć.

– Nie, nie. Anne, ja wiedziałam, że kiedyś będzie z nim gorzej, ale za bardzo zajęłam się pracą. Sęk w tym, że on zawsze był słaby psychicznie. Był spokojnym dzieckiem i zawsze płakał o byle co. Wiem, że to nic dziwnego, bo dzieci bez przerwy marudzą, ale jego płacz był smutny i łamał mi serce. Zawsze przejmował się za bardzo i wszystko sprawiało mu przykrość. – Przerwała, by wytrzeć mokre policzki. - To u nas rodzinne. Moi bracia mieli depresję, ja ją miałam, a teraz mój syn. Różnica polega na tym, kiedy osiągamy ten punkt, w którym myślimy: „nie mam już po co żyć”. Dopadło mnie to kilka dni po porodzie. Myślę, że to przeze mnie jest tak skrzywdzony przez los. Ta więź między matką a dzieckiem była bardzo zachwiana. Okropnie to mówić, ale nienawidziłam go. Nienawidziłam swojego dziecka i chciałam o nim zapomnieć. – Rozpłakała się jeszcze głośniej, a Anne poczuła jak sama ma ochotę to zrobić. Nigdy nie pomyślała o Harry’m jak o kimś, kogo mogłaby porzucić. Była przeszczęśliwa po porodzie i pamięta nawet swoje kpiny z matek obarczonych depresją poporodową. Wydawało jej się surrealistyczne płakanie z powodu posiadania dziecka. Aż do teraz. – Wiem, co to znaczy czuć się rozdartym i sponiewieranym. Teraz wiem, że Louis miał dużo gorzej, ponieważ go prześladowali, a ja tego nie powstrzymałam, choć wiedziałam, że wcześniej czy później coś w nim pęknie.

Anne poczuła w środku coś w rodzaju zrozumienia, bo nareszcie wiedziała, dlaczego jej syn tak bardzo chciał zaopiekować się Louisem. Jedyne o czym teraz myślała, to wyściskanie go po powrocie i wyznanie, że jest najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ale Jay wciąż płakała na jej kolanach i także potrzebowała uwagi.

\- Jesteśmy tu, by wam pomóc. Ja i mój mąż obiecaliśmy naszemu synowi, że pójdziemy do tej szkoły i zrobimy z wszystkim porządek.

\- Nie możecie – szepnęła Jay.

\- To nic. Jesteśmy gotowi zrobić cokolwiek.

\- Nie, nie możecie, bo tu zaczyna się moja rola – rzekła pewniej, prostując się. – Zbyt długo pozwalałam społeczeństwu bawić się moim synem.

Anne uśmiechnęła się, chcąc dodać jej otuchy, ale kiedy Jay zaczęła stawać na chwiejne nogi, automatycznie pobladła.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do tej szkoły. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

\- Och, Jay, nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Dziś jest rada, nie będą chcieli cię wysłuchać.

Jay ubierała już swoje buty, gdy odwróciła się z błyskiem w oku.

\- Ależ to cudownie! Rada! – klasnęła w dłonie i chwyciła klucze do samochodu.

*

[w tym samym czasie] (dop. aut. mam na myśli dokładnie, co działo się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Anne szła do Jay i rozmawiały itp. itd. Blah blah)

Louis stał przy furtce posiadłości Stylesów, kopiąc stopą w kamieniach. Jego wzrok był wlepiony w ziemię, a grzywka zasłaniała jego twarz. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go skrzypnięcie drzwi, więc uniósł głowę i rozpromienił się na widok Harry’ego. Długonogi chłopak był ubrany w bardzo ciasne spodnie, dżinsową koszulę – która była rozpięta – i biały T-shirt. Jego loki wyglądały na miękkie i niesforne. Podbiegł do furtki, otworzył ją i wpuścił Lou do środka.

\- Jak się masz? – zapytał, a Louis automatycznie zarumienił się na brzmienie jego głosu.

\- Teraz dużo lepiej – odpowiedział, kiedy Harry całował go w policzek.

\- W takim razie ja także. Chodź, przedstawię ci mojego tatę. Mamę poznasz innym razem.

\- Okej – odparł cichutko Louis, czując jak dłoń Harry’ego próbuje złapać jego własną. Pozwolił, by ich palce się splątały, ponieważ uczucie jakie przy tym towarzyszyło, rekompensowało mu wszystkie szkody jakich nabawił się w szkole średniej. – Kocham cię – dodał równie cicho i nieśmiało, co sprawiło, że Harry złapał go mocniej i znów pocałował w policzek.

\- Aww – zagruchał kędzierzawy chłopak, otwierając drzwi. – Ja ciebie też.

\- Co ja ciebie też? – zapytał inny głos; bardzo wesoły i żywy. Gemma kręciła się w holu, szukając czegoś w szafce z butami.

\- Co? Nic – odparł Harry, rumieniąc się. – Gem, to jest Louis.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, mierząc wzrokiem niską postać, która była dość zawstydzona i wyciągała dłoń w jej stronę, ale ona nie złapała jej i zamiast tego…

\- Uhhh – jęknął Louis, kiedy silne, dziewczęce ramiona objęły go wokół szyi. Nie wiedząc co począć, powoli poklepał ją po plecach, ale kiedy nie odeszła, by dać mu swobodnie oddychać, przytulił ją mocniej. Gemma dawała podobne uściski do Harry’ego, tyle że była mniejsza, a biust uniemożliwiał większe zbliżenie, ale Louisowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Kochał Stylesów tak czy siak.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – zwróciła się do niego Gemma, kiedy stanęli metr od siebie, a on znów przykucnęła, by czegoś poszukać. – Harry, nie widziałeś latarki?

\- Tata niedawno naprawiał samochód, więc mógł ją gdzieś przestawić.

\- Niedobrze – stwierdziła. – Potrzebuję jej.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Chciałam naprawić odpadającą klapkę magnetofonu, ale śrubka prawdopodobnie wpadła za tą dużą szafę w sypialni rodziców. Nie widzę jej i potrzebuję lampki… no i czegoś długiego, żeby ją potem wyciągnąć.

\- O – westchnął Harry. – Hm, pomogę ci – powiedział po chwili, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Louisa. – Zaczekasz tu? Zaraz będę, przyjdzie tata i pojedziemy.

\- Okej – zgodził się Lou, po tym jak Harry złożył na jego policzku mokry pocałunek.

Rodzeństwo pobiegło po schodach na górę, a Louis został na dole w kompletnej ciszy. Zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, póki nie usłyszał tupotu stóp, dochodzącego z góry. Podniósł wzrok z uśmiechem na ustach, gdy jego oczom ukazał się tęgi, niewysoki mężczyzna z zarostem na twarzy i okularami na nosie. Zapinał swoją koszulę, póki nie zauważył gościa w swoim domu, do którego natychmiast się uśmiechnął.

\- Ty musisz być Louis – rzekł, idąc w jego stronę.

Louis zarumienił się, wyciągając dłoń.

\- Tak. Louis Tomlinson. Pan musi być Robin. Miło mi poznać.

Mężczyzna złapał jego dłoń, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Mnie też, mnie też – odparł z entuzjazmem. Dostrzegł jak bardzo jest zestresowany, więc zaśmiał się: - Nie martw się, chłopie. Nie będę cię tu o nic wypytywał, no przynajmniej póki nie ma Harry’ego. A właśnie…

\- Harry jest u Gemmy. Pomaga wyciągnąć śrubkę zza szafy, czy coś… - wtrącił Louis i niedługo po tym, dało się słyszeć z góry śmiechy i rozmowy, a potem Harry pojawił się na dole bez siostry.

\- Tatooooo! – zawył kędzierzawy. – Nie męcz mi chłopaka!

\- Ależ nie męczę.

Harry wyminął ojca i zagarnął Louisa ramieniem, opierając swój policzek o jego rozczochrane włosy.

\- Więc już jesteście razem. Oficjalnie – stwierdził Robin, choć było to bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Tak. Louis jest moim chłopakiem – powiedział Harry, a potem zaśmiał się. – Jej… nie sądziłem, że kiedyś powiem coś takiego przed własnym tatą – znów zażartował.

Policzki Louisa znów zrobiły się mocno różowe, a jego ręka silniej objęła Harry’ego. Kochał mieć go przy sobie. Czuł się wtedy kochany i potrzebny, i nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne.


	12. Chapter 12

Droga do Hatfield była przyjemna i krótka, a kilka przekleństw rzuconych przez Robina zdawało się nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Harry wiedział, że mimo spokoju ducha, jego tata jest niecierpliwym kierowcą, ale kto nie był? Louis siedział w ciszy na tylnim siedzeniu zaraz obok Harry’ego i podziwiał w zamyśleniu widoki, ukradkiem pozwalając swojemu chłopakowi trzymać się za rękę.

Zatrzymali się na moment pod domem Scarlett, gdyż Harry już od jakiegoś czasu był jej dłużny wycieczkę, a ta z Louisem i Robinem wydawała się idealna nie tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna mogła bliżej poznać jego chłopaka, ale także była szansa na zostanie z Lou sam na sam, kiedy Scarlett i Robin znów odpłyną do świata filmu, sportu i motoryzacji. Przyjaciółka Harry’ego i jego tata zawsze dobrze się dogadywali i nawet zdarzało się, że Anne i Gemma myślały, iż Scarlett i Harry są parą, ponieważ dziewczyna bywała u Stylesów codziennie. Harry w porę sprostował, że Scarlett przychodzi do Robina. Nie było między nimi żadnego romansu, tylko czyste korzyści obu stron. Scarlett nabierała umiejętności w wymianie kół, klocków hamulcowych i całej reszty, a Robin miał towarzysza do pracy.

Teraz również zaciekle rozmawiali o markach samochodów, w których Scarlett i jej tata planowali wybrać “ten wyjątkowy, najwygodniejszy, najbezpieczniejszy i inne naj” wóz, więc Harry ukradkiem przysunął się do Louisa jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak zdawał się odpłynąć daleko stąd, jakby na chwilę opuścił swoje ciało, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że takiego Louisa zawsze widywał na kursie. Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, kiedy spuszczając wzrok dostrzegł blizny - nie na nadgarstkach, ale przedramionach. Pomyślał, że Louis wiedział, co robi. Nie chciał podciąć sobie żył, lecz delikatnie się okaleczał i teoretycznie nie robił sobie nic złego. Jednak te myśli zabolały Harry’ego. To było złe; bardzo złe i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Louis odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego pytająco, lecz po chwili zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Ułożył ręce po swoich bokach i wziął głęboki wdech. Żałował teraz, że nie wybrał czegoś z dłuższym rękawem. Jednak Harry sięgnął po jedną z jego rąk i ułożył ją na kolanie Lou, by po chwili móc głaskać zarastające już przecięcia i sprawić, by chłopak poczuł do niego jeszcze wiekszą miłość. Świadomość, że ktoś się przejmuje wywoływała w żołądku Lou nowe, dziwne uczucie i jeśli ktoś zapytałby go, czy potrafi kochać Harry’ego bardziej niż teraz, odpowiedziałby, że to raczej niemożliwe. Kędzierzawy chłopak podniósl nadgarstek szatyna i złożył kilka delikatnych pocałnków na całej długości przedramienia, i co z tego, że rozcięcia zaczęły szczypać? Uczucie ulgi było jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

\- Wszyscy mamy blizny, wszyscy mamy swoją historię - szepnął delikatnie Louis, zabierając nadgarstek z dala od Harry’ego, jednocześnie wtulając się w jego długi i ciepły tors.

*

Scarlett brnęła między stolikami z czterema kubkami w dłoniach i uśmiechem na ustach. Położyła zamówienie na stoliku nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, a potem wyprostowawszy się, rzekła:

\- Uwielbiam tą kawiarnię. Wypoczynek na świeżym powietrzu i…

\- Steve zza lady. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć: mleko kokosowe! - sprostowała Scarlett, siadając nieco obrażona pomiędzy Robinem a Harry’m.

\- Mleko kokosowe? - wtrącił się nieśmiało Louis, patrząc na bialą ciesz z bitą śmietaną i wiurkami czekoladowymi na wierzchu.

\- Taaak - potwierdził Harry. - Scar zawsze je zamawia, bo robi je ten ładny chłopak, Steve. - Wskazał na ciemnego blondyna, który uśmiechał się do kasjerki. - Pewnie i tak jest gejem.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu; szczerego i głośnego, który musiał stłumić, upijając łyk napoju.

\- Harry! - Scarlett wyglądała na oburzoną i jednocześnie zawstydzoną, a czerwień na jej policzkach zdawał się mieć źródło gdzieś głęboko, zaraz pod pełnym motyli żołądkiem.

\- Nie bądźcie dla siebie niemili - nakazał rozsądnym tonem Robin, karcąc spojrzeniem swojego syna, który drwił z dziewczyny, pokazując jej język. - Louis. - Robin zgrabnie zmienił temat. - Jak ci smakuje?

Louis wyciągnął rurkę z ust, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie piłem, jest ekstra.

\- Tomlinson! - Scarlett poderwała się, a Harry wywrócił oczyma, bo właśnie tego się spodziewał. - Nigdy nie piłeś mleka kokosowego? Masz szczęście, że Reg… och, kojarzysz Rega z kursu? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. - Więc Reg kocha mleko kokosowe i z Harry’m stwierdziliśmy, że to jego największa słabość. Jeśli nie możesz sie z nim dogadać, zacznij mówić o mleku kokosowm. Tak, mleko kokosowe to kolejny cud świata. Louis, zapamiętaj tę chwilę, bo za kilka lat powiesz swoim dzieciom: tu w Hatfield przeżyłem najlepsze chwile swojego życia, sącząc nektar o smaku promieni słońca i wrócisz tu jako staruszek, zamówisz u Steva… albo jednego z naszych dzieci, mleko kokosowe i wiesz co poczujesz? Powiem ci, co poczujesz! Smak młodości.

Louis siedział jak wryty, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć lub czy w ogóle się poruszyć, podczas gdy Harry i Robin zwijali się ze śmiechu na sąsiednich krzesłach.

\- Uuuhuhuhu… - zawył Harry, ocierając łzę spływającą po jego policzku. - To było niezłe Scar. Myślę, że powinniśmy się przejść, bo obecność Steva ci nie sprzyja.

\- Dobra! - warknęła, wstając. - Jak widać nikt mnie nie rozumie, a tobie zebrało się na złośliwości! Masz szczęście, że jest tu Louis i Robin, i że jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, bo skopałabym ci to gejowskie dupsko, Styles.

Nieodzywający się dotąd Louis, skrzywił się na samą myśl o posiniaczonych pośladkach swojego chłopaka, więc wstał, ratując sytuację.

\- Harry chciał powiedzieć, że dobrze będzie rozprostować kości.

\- A ja myślę - wtrącił Robin - że Harry się po prostu przed Louisem popisuje.

Policzki kędzierzawego automatycznie stały się purpurowe, ale Louis czule złapał go pod ramię, posyłając pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie. Harry uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając bliżej. Ich usta złączyły się na krutką chwilę, ponieważ Robin momentalnie odchrząknął głośno, czując się gorzej niż niezręcznie.

\- My tu jesteśmy - rzekł i w tej samej chwili Scarlett wykazała się kobiecą intuicją, odciągając mężczyznę za ramię i szepcząc mu coś na ucho, po czym zaświergotała w stronę chłopców:

\- I już nas nie ma.

*

Anne biegła za Jay na złamanie karku. Próbowała uspokoić ją już w samochodzie, ale niestety się nie udało. Jay była zła i zdeterminowana do tego, by puścić wszystkich nauczycieli z torbami, nie myśląc zbyt wiele o tym, jak to może się naprawdę skończyć. Pchnęła dwuskrzydlowe drzwi z taką siłą, że odbiły się od ściany i prawie uderzyły Anne. Na pustym korytarzu echem rozchodziły się ciężkie i stanowcze kroki pani Tomlinson i te szybkie, lekkie kroki pani Styles.

\- Gdzie jest ta cała rada? - Jay zatrzymała sie w końcu.

Anne odetchnęła z ulgą i pozwoliła sobie wziąć parę wdechów.

\- Nie powiem ci, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

\- W porządku - syknęła szatynka. - Widzę, że mi nie pomożesz. Sama ją znajdę.

Anne krzyczała w duchu, ale zamiast pobiec za rozwścieczoną kobietą, usiadła na jednej z ławek, odprowadzając Jay wzrokiem. Kobieta zatrzymała się przed drzwiami z tabliczką “pokój nauczycielski” i dla pewności spojrzała na Anne. Ta skinęła jej posłusznie, więc zabrawszy głęboki wdech, Jay nacisnęła klamkę i wpadła do środka.

Po obu stronach długiego na całą salę stołu, siedzieli nauczyciele, za to na przedzie stał mężczyzna, który przerwał w połowie wykonywany wcześniej ruch. Wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na Jay, która nagle poczuła do nich wszystkich jeszcze większą nienawiść i gdyby tylko zamknęła oczy, pomyślałaby, że trafiła do klatki pozbawionych empatii zwierząt, którym ktoś odebrał duszę.

\- A pani to kto? - zapytała z oburzeniem jedna ze starych, żylastych matematyczek.

\- Johannah Tomlinson. Mój syn rok temu pisał tu maturę.

\- Rozumiem - rzekł mężczyzna na przedzie, zapewne dyrektor. - Zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie?

Jay zaśmiała się smutno.

\- Owszem, i wszystkie nieporozumienia siedzą na tej sali.

Nauczyciele zamrugali w zdziwieniu, patrząc po sobie.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, nie chcąc doprowadzić kobiety do krzyku, ale jego starania na nic się nie zdały. - Jeśli myśli pani, że można tu tak wchodzić i robić hiszpańskie wesele, to grubo się pani myli. Za godzinę będę do dyspozycji w gabinecie, sekretarka się panią zajmie. Jesteśmy teraz w trakcie…

\- W dupie mam w czego trakcie jesteście, bo przez pięć lat nauczania, bywałam na takich zebraniach i doskonale zapamiętałam, że nie polegają one na niczym. Możecie się nawet wykrwawiać na moich oczach, a i tak nie odejdę dopóki nie zrobię tego, po co tu przyszłam – przerwała mu ostro, a kiedy zapanowała kompletna cisza, kontynuowała. - Mój syn przeżył w tej norze istne piekło, a wy nic z tym nie zrobiliście! Jesteście bandą pomyleńców, faworyzujących uczniów z bogatych rodzin. Jesteście homofobami i bezdusznymi bestiami, zasługującymi na gnicie w najciemniejszym zakątku piekła! Och, i ja już dopilnuję byście tam trafili! Moje dziecko było pod waszą opieką przez trzy lata. Przez trzy lata i mogliście coś zrobić - krzyczała, ciężko oddychając. - Mogliście zauważyć cokolwiek, ale nie chcieliście! Woleliście stać z boku i patrzeć na to, co mu robią! Woleliście pozwolić na to, by jeden z waszych uczniów był upokarzany, bity, molestowany i gwałcony za to, że żyje! Chłopak, który nie zrobił nikomu nic złego stał się zabawką społeczeństwa, ponieważ był zbyt słaby by się bronić! Właśnie wkurwiliście matkę z depresją, która walczy o więź z synem przez całe życie i obiecuję wam, że niedługo posmakujecie mojej najcięższej broni, łajdaki!

Dyrektor spojrzał na matematyczkę i kilku innych nauczycieli.

\- Syn nigdy się nie skarżył.

\- A co miał zrobić? Pożalić się na środku szkoły, że koledzy traktują go jak szmatę? Miał siedemnaście lat, gdy to się zaczęło, na Miłość Boską, bał się. Ktokolwiek z was mógł zauważyć! Waszym obowiązkiem jest dbanie o uczniów!

\- Każdy dorastający człowiek powinien brać los w swoje ręce - odparł pospiesznie dyrektor.

\- Jak widać los mojego syna trzymało zbyt wiele brudnych, zimnych i okrutnych rąk, a wy za to odpowiecie.

\- Szkoła nie poniesie odpowiedzialności za złe traktowanie chłopaka przez innych uczniów.

\- Właśnie wspomniałam, że został zgwałcony i to na terenie szkoły. Jak bardzo w dupie chcecie jeszcze być? Na słowo gwałt zbiera się wiele innych. Zostaniecie oskarżeni przez kuratorium o brak opieki nad uczniami, uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym i fizycznym nieletniego i wiele, wiele więcej. Na waszym miejscu przestałabym udawać twardych i zaczęła rozpaczać, bo nie potraktują was lekko. Może w tej szkole liczyłeś się kiedy miałeś serce z kamienia, ale sprawy zaszły za daleko i to już nie jest coś, co nie wychodzi poza mury szkoły. Zadbam o to, by zepsuć wam opinię gdziekolwiek się da - mówiąc to była śmiertelnie poważna. - To wszystko.

\- Nie wydaje mi się… - wtrącił dyrektor.

*

(17.05, Doncaster, kuchnia Stylesów)

Harry podał swojej mamie kubek parującej herbaty i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Anne wyglądała na naprawdę zmęczoną, odkąd wróciła od Tomlinsonów. Opowiedziała synowi o rozmowie Jay i wtargnięciu do szkoły. Właśnie miała mówić o dalszych wydarzeniach, kiedy woda w czajniku zagotowała się i przerwał jej świst. Teraz, kiedy jej syn znów siedział blisko i wyczekiwał dalszych objaśnień, patrząc na nią swoimi dużymi oczyma, mogła kontynuować. Niestety nagle straciła wątek i siły, by otworzyć usta.

\- Mamo? Co dalej? - Harry wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego. Anne pomyślała, że to wszystko jest tak pochrzanione, że nie wie od czego zacząć, ale musiała. Jej syn zasługiwał na wyjaśnienia.

\- Po tym wszystkim, co im powiedziała, stwierdzili, że nikt nic nie zrobi, póki Louis sam nie złoży skargi.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, a rozczarowanie wtargnęło na jego twarz szybciej, niż Anne mogła się tego spodziewać. Oboje wiedzieli dlaczego.

\- Ale on tego nie zrobi. Louis się boi i… twierdzi, że zemsta nie ma sensu.

\- Wyjaśnij mu, że to nie zemsta, tylko sprawiedliwość. Mnie też się to wszystko nie podoba i także się boję, bo mam świadomość, że takie coś mogło spotkać moje dzieci i pewnie w tej chwili spotyka inne, a ja nie mogę z tym nic zrobić, tylko siedzieć i liczyć na cud, który nie nadejdzie.

\- Brzmisz okropnie, nie poznaję cię. Ty się nigdy tak łatwo nie poddawałaś, mamo! Nie można tracić nadziei, to mi powtarzałaś, czyż nie? Wiara czyni cuda.

\- Wiara jest przereklamowana, synu. Miała sens, gdy miałeś pięć lat i wielkie marzenia, a brakowało ci śmiałości. Świat jest piekłem, bo skrzywdził Louisa i wiele innych osób, przy czym codziennie rani niewinne zwierzęta i małe dzieci.

\- Nie tego mnie uczyłaś. Ludzie mają szansę się zmienić, trzeba zacząć od siebie i swoich bliskich. To co mówisz zmierza w złym kierunku.

Anne przetarła dłonią spocone czoło, a jej wzrok utkwił w ciemnej barwie herbaty; barwie przypominającej mrok.

\- Myślisz, że Bóg nie słucha twoich próśb, bo jest nimi zmęczony - odezwał się ponownie Harry. - Tak naprawdę to ty jesteś zmęczona. Nikt nic za nas nie zrobi, mamo. Ja jestem w stanie zrobić dla Louisa i Tomlinsonów wszystko, co mogę i wierzę, że mi się uda. Ty przestajesz wierzyć, widzę to i ci na to nie pozwolę.

Anne uniosła wzrok na swojego syna; na swój najdroższy skarb i westchnęła, poddając się.

\- Musisz go okropnie mocno kochać. - Harry zarumienił się mimo wszelkich starań pozostania poważnym. - A ja nie zamierzałam porzucić pomaganie Tomlinsonom. Johannah to świetna kobieta i szczerze mówiąc spodziewałam się po niej więcej płaczu niż działania. Myślę, że trochę zazdroszczę jej szczerości wobec ludzi. Nie złość się na mnie Harry, nie miałam tego wszystkiego na myśli. Jestem zmęczona i zdruzgotana. Boję się o siebie… o ciebie i Gemmę. Kiedy Jay krzyczała na dyrektora, zrozumiałam wiele rzeczy, które mnie przeraziły. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, co się dzieje i zaczęłam zastanawiać się jak możliwy był gwałt w szkole, w której roi się od nauczycieli i uczniów. Nie mogłam pojąć tego jak obojętni są ludzie na cudze cierpienie i chyba nadal nie rozumiem tego dość dobrze, jak na przykład Louis. Mogę jedynie wyobrażać sobie co czuje ten chłopak.

\- Mamo. - Harry złapał dłonie rodzicielki i spojrzał w jej duże oczy ze zrozumieniem. - Już nic nie mów. Nie myśl o tym. - Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i wysiliła się na uśmiech. – Z Jay wszystko w porządku?

Anne pomyślała o tym jak kobieta płakała, kiedy wróciły ze szkoły, ale nie zamierzała straszyć syna.

\- Ja myślę, że… Wiesz, dajmy jej czas. Zasługuje na to – wybrnęła Anne, świętując swoje małe zwycięstwo, ponieważ to była prawda, która nie przytłoczyła Harry’ego.


	13. Chapter 13

ZWRACAJCIE UWAGĘ NA DATY WPISÓW LOUISA. SĄ TO TE, KTÓRYCH HARRY JUŻ NIE CZYTAŁ.

 

Jest 18.08.2012 rok

Pewnie uznacie to za potworne, ale liczyłem wszystkie razy, kiedy Zayn mnie gwałcił. Było ich… wiele? Cóż, to przerażająca liczba (jak na gwałt), która śni mi się po nocach; dokładnie 37 w ciągu dziewięciu miesięcy i kilku dni, a to zabawne, ponieważ gdybym kogoś zaciążył, byłbym już tatą albo - gdyby to było możliwe - urodziłbym dziecko Zayna.

Pamiętam każdy szczegół tego, jak mnie traktował. Jego dłonie były śliskie i chłodne, a oczy - choć nigdy w nie nie spojrzałem, wiedziałem, że przepełnia je rządza. Nienawidziłem każdego szczegółu jego ciała, a serce pękało mi za każdym razem, gdy się odzywał. Słowa raniły równie mocno jak przemoc, którą wobec mnie stosował. Nie miał ograniczeń, ponieważ wiedział, że nikomu nie powiem. Zawsze karał mnie, gdy płakałem lub krzyczałem i tak się składa, że wiem dlaczego. Nie lubił, gdy uświadamiałem mu, jak bardzo cierpię, ponieważ mógłby przestać. W końcu nikt nie jest bez serca. Tylko gdzie było twoje, kiedy wiązałeś mi ręce? Jak tłumaczyłeś sobie wdzieranie się do mojej niewinności? I czy podniecał cię widok krwi spływającej po moich udach?

Jego penis był zbyt duży i twardy, bym mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale wcale go to nie obchodziło. Ohydne malinki na moim torsie wcale nie oznaczały, że należałem do niego. Nie dla mnie. A kiedy kazał mi wkładać sobie całą jego długość do gardła, panikowałem. Praktycznie zatykał sobie uszy przy moich odruchach wymiotnych. Czułem jego gorzki smak przez resztę dnia i to mnie zabijało.

Każdego ranka przerażała mnie myśl spotkania Zayna. Nienawidziłem chodzić na WF i przechodzić przez strefę pryszniców. Bałem się, kiedy przecinałem pusty korytarz lub wracałem do domu. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że mnie śledzi.

Któregoś razu naszła mnie myśl. “Jestem tylko zabawką i kiedy to wszystko się skończy, nikt nie będzie pamiętał Louisa Tomlinsona z 3h. Tak po prostu”. To wszystko wraca do mnie teraz, przez potworne, pozbawione powiek, oczy wspomnień.

Co sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna nienawidzić sam siebie? Może nieodłączny strach przed popełnieniem błędów; przed robieniem nie tego, czego inni oczekują. Więc mamy odpowiedź. Bałem się i jakaś część mnie twierdziła, że jeśli oddam się Zaynowi, ktoś mnie zaakceptuje. Bo niby co ja tam wiedziałem? Przecież płciowa cnota u mężczyzn jest większą hańbą niż niecnota u kobiet.

Żałuję, że nie jestem aniołem. Aniołom jest łatwo być aniołami. Nie jedzą, nie piją i są bezpłciowi.

*

Katherine wyłączyła silnik i spojrzała przez ramię na Louisa, Sheilę, Samuela i Olimpię. Uśmiechnęła się bez powodu, a potem przeniosła wzrok przed siebie, gdzie przez szybę samochodu widziała ogrodzony teren, wypełniony atrakcjami i tabliczkę Miejskiego Parku Rozrywki, która w tej chwili została owinięta w biały papier, na którym ktoś napisał “maturzyści 2010-2012”.

Olimpia była pierwszą osobą, która zdecydowała się wysiąść z samochodu i zaraz za sobą wyciągnęła Samuela, aby pomógł jej wyjąć z bagażnika kilka rzeczy. Sheila patrzyła ze znudzeniem przez okno, niezadowolona z braku obecności Petera, ale wszyscy zdawali się nie przejmować jej humorkami.

\- Tylko się upewniam, ty i Harry Styles jesteście razem? - zapytała niespodziewanie Katherine, patrząc na Louisa przez przednie lusterko. Chłopak nie mógł ukryć rumieńca pojawiającego się na jego policzkach.

\- Tak - przyznał i zaraz po tym poczuł się źle, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry podobał się Kate. - Nie chciałem ci go odbić.

\- Wcale tak nie myślę.

\- Ależ tak! - wtrąciła się słysząca wszystko Olimpia. Jasnowłosa pochyliła się na wysokość odsuniętej szyby obok Lou. - Nie zapomniałam o twoim planie podrywu Harry’ego, który przedstawiłaś mi jakiś czas temu i który miałyśmy wcielić w życie, póki Louis nie przyszedł z przystojniaczkiem za rękę. Bez urazy Louis. - Zwróciła się do chłopaka. - Uważam, że ty i Styles jesteście uroczy. “Przystojniaczek” nie miało brzmieć obraźliwie.

\- Olimpia! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? - krzyknęła zdruzgotana i zawstydzona Kate.

\- Daj spokój, laska. To było oczywiste.

\- Jesteście żałośni. Niepotrzebnie tu przyjechałam - wtrąciła Sheila, otwierając z impetem drzwi.

\- Ja także… - poparł ją przerażony Louis, który patrzył teraz na ogrom wesołego miasteczka i mdliło go na myśl spotkania wszystkich ludzi ze swojej starej szkoły. To było potworne. Nawet teraz prześladował go koszmar o tym, jak zostaje skopany i wrzucony do śmieci.

Nagle Olimpia złapała go za przedramię i wyciągnęła z samochodu. Oboje zaczekali aż Katherine odjedzie, machając sarkastycznie i upewnili się, że Samuel pobiegł za Shel. Wtedy Olimpia oparłam dłonie na ramionach Louisa i mocno ścisnęła jego skórę.

\- Czy poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli zaczekamy tu na Harry’ego?

\- Tak. - Louis pokiwał stanowczo głową, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż, to szkoda, bo ja nie zamierzam tu stać i nawet nie rozważam opcji zostawienia cię samego, więc zmierz się z rzeczywistością i chodź. Zobaczysz, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Lou nie zdążył nawet przytaknąć, bo pełna energii dziewczyna ciągnęła go już w stronę bramy. Louis ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię nie miał pojęcia jak na jego widok reagują rówieśnicy i pomyślał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli na razie się nie dowie. Odnaleźli Sheilę i Samuela, którzy wypatrzyli wolny stolik i rozłożyli tam swoje rzeczy. Shel wydawała się nagle szczęśliwsza - w końcu jako była królowa szkoły, była w centrum zainteresowania. Brakowało tylko króla, który okropnie się spóźniał.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła i wstał na chwiejne nogi, niepewnie truchtając w stronę stoiska z popcornem, zachęcony kuszącym zapachem. Wyczuł w kieszeni drobne i w myślach oszacował ile może mieć i czy starczy mu na kukurydzę dla siebie i Harry’ego. Stanął posłusznie w kolejce, huśtając się na piętach i nucąc pod nosem jedną z kiczowatych piosenek, która mimo jego woli utkwiła mu w pamięci.

\- Nie wierzę! - To był zbyt znajomy głos, by Louis mógł go zlekceważyć. Odwrócił się bardzo powoli; tak powoli, że zdawały się mijać godziny, dnie i lata, ale kiedy stanął naprzeciwko Nialla, poczuł okrutny zapach rzeczywistości. - Louis Gaylinson. - Głos blondyna brzmiał jak syk węża i mogłoby się wydawać, że z jego ust tryska jad. Louis wiedział, że go nie uderzy - od tego był Liam - ale bał się jego słów i upokorzenia.

\- Niall Horan - odpowiedział i równie szybko jak słowa opuściły jego usta, miał ochotę uderzyć się za nie w twarz.

\- Pogróżki na facebooku nie poskutkowały - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, Niall ze zmrużonymi oczyma, Louis z zaciśniętymi wargami. Przerwała im nieznana Louisowi dziewczyna, która podeszła do Nialla i szepnęła mu coś na ucho, następnie odsunęła się, spojrzała na sprzedawcę popcornu i rzuciła pośpiesznie do blondyna:

\- Jak mówiłam, Bruce chce bez masła, a mnie wszystko jedno. Będziemy przy stoliku.

Odeszła, a Niall rozluźnił wszystkie napięte wcześniej mięśnie i Louis miał dziwne wrażenie, że zaraz coś powie, jednak jego wargi nawet nie drgnęły, więc nie myśląc wiele, odchrząknął i wyszeptał niepewnym tonem coś, co zaskoczyło Nialla.

\- Nie masz zamiaru uświadomić mi jak beznadziejny jestem? Spójrz, ubrałem się dziś trochę zbyt gejowsko i widać moje grube uda oraz dziewczęce biodra. W sumie miałbyś wielkie pole do popisu.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, tak jak ty w liceum.

\- To były głupie żarty - wycedził przez zęby Horan, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Zabawne, bo ja wierzyłem we wszystko, co mówiłeś - rzekł, po czym przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się do czego właściwie zmierza ta rozmowa. - Doskonale znałem swoje kompleksy i nienawidziłem bycia gejem. Było mi ciężko z samokrytyką i naprawdę nie potrzebowałem twojego potwierdzenia, że nie jestem więcej wart niż brudna szmata. Przeżułeś mnie i wyplułeś. Tak jak Liam, Zayn i cała reszta. Ale hej, to była tylko zabawa. Prawda, Niall? Nie. Zabawa jest wtedy, kiedy wszyscy dobrze się bawią.

\- To nie… - zaczął, lecz nie zdołał dokończyć.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się tak, jakby ludzie zapomnieli, że masz uczucia? - zapytał Louis, patrząc w oczy blondyna, lecz ten zwiesił wzrok i Louis nie był pewien czy to tylko złudzenie, czy po policzkach Nialla naprawdę spływają łzy.

\- Tak - sapnął cicho Niall, a Louis ściągnął brwi. I wtedy coś do niego dotarło, ale zamiast zaczynać kłótnię, pozwolił chłopakowi kontynuować. - Nie podobało mi się to, co z tobą robiliśmy, ale nie mogłem sprzeciwić się Zaynowi i Liamowi. Byli jednymi z najbardziej wpływowych osób w szkole. Byłem pewien, że jeśli cię obronię, zaczną traktować mnie tak samo. Jakoś pogodziłem się z byciem łajdakiem, gdy nagle… pod koniec roku, uświadomiłem sobie, że to już koniec. Mieliśmy po 19 lat i myśleliśmy o studiach, a nie o dręczeniu cię. Do szkoły przychodziły nowe dzieciaki, oglądające wszystko oczami pełnymi nadziei, a ja oprowadzałem ich z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy, świadom okropieństwa, jakim cechowało się to miejsce. Każdy o tym wiedział, ale nikt tego nie mówił. Chodziłem przytłoczony podczas ostatniego tygodnia i zauważyła to Savannah. - Chłopak wskazał kciukiem za siebie. - Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy, ale w końcu zaprosiłem ją do kina i właśnie wtedy wszystko jej opowiedziałem. Po tym chciałem cię przeprosić, ale po zebraniu rady nie było cię w szkole, a przy odebraniu świadectw odebrało mi mowę. Próbowałem przekonać się, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem, ale sumienie przygniatało mnie jak kilku tonowy kawał metalu. Zwracałem uwagę na każdy komunikat o samobójstwie w radiu i kablówce, i modliłem się, aby to dotyczyło kogokolwiek, tylko nie ciebie. - Niall zacisnął mocno wargi, a każdy mięsień na jego twarzy zadrżał, jakby owiany chłodem. Wtedy z kącików oczu blondyna wypłynęły kropelki łez, które zamiast leniwie spłynąć po jego policzkach, powoli kapały na jego ubrania i ziemię. Louis śledził całą ich drogę, słysząc w swojej wyobraźni plusk, kiedy uderzały o twardą powierzchnię i wyobrażał sobie, że on i Niall są w takiej kropli, skazani tylko na siebie. - Tak mi przykro Lou. Wierzę, że masz mnie za najokrutniejszego człowieka na świecie i dobrze, bo tak właśnie się czuję. Rozmawiam tu z tobą tylko dzięki Savannah. Gdyby nie ona, brakłoby mi odwagi nawet na przyjechanie tu. I… nienawidzę wszystkiego, co przypomina mi o twoim bólu. Siedzenie na niedzielnych nabożeństwach, oglądanie “idealnego” Liama wpatrzone w swojego tatę, pastora, jak w obrazek, jest potworne. To takie ironiczne, że był postrzegany za idealnego chrześcijanina, ale potrafił bić cię na moich oczach. A Zayn… nie wiem, co robił Zayn, ale samo zostawianie cię z nim sam na sam było złe, bo gdzieś na dnie mojej świadomości tkwiła myśl, że jego brutalność doszczętnie cię zniszczy.

\- Gwałcił mnie - przerwał mu cicho Louis, zwieszając ze wstydu wzrok, ale kiedy Niall długo się nie odzywał, spojrzał na niego i zamarł. Blondyn skrzywił się i zacisnął powieki, spod których wypływało coraz więcej łez. Louis poczuł palący żar w klatce piersiowej, który sprawił, że zaschło mu w gardle i po chwili mógł się domyślić, że ten cichy trzask w jego wyobraźni to pękające serce Nialla. - Niall, chodź tu. Chcę cię przytulić - powiedział Lou, w pełni świadom tego, co zamierza.

Stojący przed nim “w kawałkach” chłopak podszedł ostrożnie i pozwolił szatynowi opleść swoją szyję ramionami. Zbierał się na odwagę, by wykonać jakiś ruch, ale przez dłuższy czas zdawało mu się, że jego ciało jest sparaliżowane. Mimo to, Louis nie puszczał go, wąchał jego słodki zapach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł i zrozumiał, że choć słowa Nialla były ostre i twarde, jego ciało w dotyku przypominało puszystą pierzynę; miękką i jedwabistą. Louis wybaczył Niallowi i ten wiedział o tym, mimo iż nie zostały wypowiedziane żadne słowa, więc uniósł dłonie i oplótł je wokół szatyna, kołysząc się na boki.

\- HORAN! NIALL HORAN MÓDL SIĘ, ABYŚ TO NIE BYŁ TY! - wrzask przestraszył ich obu i kilku nieznajomych obok. Sprzedawca wychylił się zza stoiska ze skwaszoną miną i tak jak inni przypatrywał się zdarzeniom.

\- Odwróć się, gdy do ciebie mówię! - Niall zastygł w miejscu, a jego mięśnie dygotały. Louis oderwał się od niego i z trudem spojrzał na Liama Payne’a, stojącego tylko kilka metrów przed nimi. - Niall Horan, mówię do ciebie! - A Niall stał w tym samym miejscu z zaciśniętymi powiekami, aż rozchylił je powoli i niezbyt szeroko, i powiedział do Louisa nieme “przepraszam”. - Horan! Horan nie ignoruj mnie! Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Wyrzucam z siebie potwora, którym mnie zaraziłeś - odpowiedział Niall, nadal stojąc do niego plecami. - Chyba mi się udało. - Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, a ten odpowiedział tym samym. Liam zrobił się czerwony i podbiegł do Nialla z zaciśniętymi pięściami, lecz Louis zareagował w porę, odpychając blondyna i mierząc pięścią w twarz Payne’a. Ciemny blondyn zamknął przy upadku swoje czekoladowe oczy i jęknął z bólu. Policzek pod jego lewym okiem zapulsował i odrętwiał, a Louis syknął i pomachał w powietrzu bolącą dłonią, próbując odgonić uczucie tysiąca wbijanych szpilek. Niall otworzył szeroko oczy, a kobieta stojąca w kolejce zasłoniła dłonią usta.

\- Uh… - Louis westchnął, zbliżając się do Liama. - Dzięki za uczynienie ze mnie wojownika. - Podszedł do Nialla i skinając głową, zaczął odchodzić z kolejki. - Straciłem apetyt.

\- Ja także.

Kiedy zniknęli między tłumem, zostawiając Liama na ziemi, kobieta zaskrzeczała do sprzedawcy jak wrona:

\- Pozwoli pan na to?

\- Eee - zawył. - To już coroczna tradycja.

*

Osoby uczęszczające do liceum w Doncaster i zdające maturę w 2012 roku, miały się zebrać w dużej, wynajętej hali na terenie Parku Rozrywki. Harry dotarł tam przed godziną rozpoczęcia tańców, uporczywie szukając Louisa, który nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Hala była przystrojona i zaopatrzona w stoliki, scenę i bufet. Pod jedną ze ścian urzędowała grupka osób, którą kiedyś Harry uważał za przyjaciół. Wśród nich był Zayn, pochłonięty rozmową i niechlujnym rechotem, gdy reszta osób patrzyła w ekran jego telefonu.

\- Harry Styles - przywitał go głos należący do Hannah. Dopiero teraz zauważył jej szczupłą postać tuż obok Zayna. Na jej zawołanie, pozostali unieśli głowy i wbili osądzający wzrok w Harry’ego, jakby chcieli się upewnić, że to nadal on, nie ktoś w ubraniu Stylesa i peruką na głowie. Kiedy poznali kolegę, uśmiechnęli się szeroko i zaczęli wydawać z siebie dziwne okrzyki radości i czegoś, co ich zdaniem miało go do nich przywołać.

Harry ich nienawidził; nienawidził każdego szczegółu, jaki mógł w nich zauważyć; pryszczatych twarzy, nieschludnego zarostu, krzywej postury, rozbawionych oczu i tej gorzkiej aury. Jego mięśnie aż drżały ze sprzeciwu, kiedy Harry szedł w ich kierunku, próbując nie wyglądać tak, jakby chciał wszystkich zabić. Przyłapał się nawet na sięganiu do kieszeni po niewidzialny pistolet, kiedy ku jego zaskoczeniu, opuszkami palców wyczuł opakowanie gumy do żucia zamiast szorstkiego, zimnego tworzywa.

\- Harry! Hazza! - powiedział ktoś, obok kogo znalazł się kędzierzawy. - Właśnie opowiadaliśmy sobie o tym, czym się obecnie zajmujemy.

Harry zdobył się tylko na odchrząknięcie.

\- Hannah dostała się na uczelnię - oznajmił Greg. - Ja także, ale w Manchasterze. Przyjechałem wczoraj i zatrzymuję się u Zayna. - Harry nie był w stanie na niego spojrzeć. - Nie chciałem zawracać głowy rodzicom. Dean i… - chłopak kontynuował, ale Harry nie słuchał. Jego przerażony wzrok utkwił w zatrzymanej klatce filmu na telefonie Zayna, gdzie widniała kasztanowa czupryna, przerażająco znajoma. - …ale w końcu zdecydował się na szybki kurs języka hiszpańskiego i za rok… - Zayn spojrzał w dół, w to samo miejsce co Harry i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - …był tam już w zeszłe wakacje. Przysłał zdjęcia i kartki…

\- Greg, stul dziób. - Zayn postanowił przerwać słowotok przyjaciela. Uniósł swój telefon, a reszta przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. - Harry, właśnie wspominaliśmy ubiegły rok w liceum. Mam tu nagranie z Liamem i jakimś dzieciakiem. Ktoś rozesłał je po szkole.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i zacisnął powieki, kiedy Zayn uruchomił odtwarzacz i z małego głośniczka z tyłu urządzenia zaczęły sączyć się szmery, przytłumione zaraz śmiechem kolegów. Harry modlił się, aby nagranie nie było z Louisem. Delikatnie rozchylił powieki, zauważył dzieciaka odbijającego się od szafek, pojękującego z bólu. To był Louis na niby niewinnym nagraniu, na chwiejnym ekranie z okropną jakością i Harry prawie uwierzył, że nie należy do Zayna. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że połowa z tego, co napisał Lou jest kłamstwem, lecz musiał się upewnić.

Harry wyrwał telefon komórkowy z dłoni Zayna, ocierając się o jego szorstką skórę, i aż wzdrygnął się na myśl ile razy dotykała tej delikatnej i miękkiej Louisa. Nacisnął pauzę i uporczywie zaczął szukać czegoś… czegoś… Sam naweg nie wiedział, co chciał znaleźć, ale nie poddawał się, a pozostali patrzyli na niego w lekkim szoku i nie zrobili nic, by go powstrzymać.

\- Nie - szepnął cicho Harry, zauważając miniaturę filmiku na liście. Kliknął w nią drżącymi palcami i niedługo potem jego oczom ukazał się kruchy, bezbronny Louis, stojący na środku pomieszczenia z prysznicami. Miał na sobie w połowie mokrą koszulkę, którą zasłaniał swoje krocze, niczym dziewczynka ze zbyt krótką sukienką.

\- Ściągaj to, albo znów cię wypieprzę, szmato! - Z głośnika wydostał się znajomy głos z charakterystycznym akcentem; Zayn.

Chłopak zrobił krok w stronę Harry’ego, ale te powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

Niedługo potem Louis zsunął z siebie T-shirt i pozostał tam nagi. Jego małe ciało drżało z zimna i przerażenia, a oczy uporczywie wołały o pomoc, lecz nie było tam nikogo, kto mógłby się nad nim zlitować.

\- Jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Powiedz, że jesteś grzecznym chłopcem.

Louis obejmujący rękoma swoje przyrodzenie zapłakał, a ten dźwięk wypełnił całą halę i Harry poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie.

\- T-tak, j-je-jestem grzecznym chłopcem.

\- Hm, pobaw się dla mnie swoją zabawką.

\- C-co?

\- Zrób sobie dobrze. - Przerwa. - Co? Za dużo wymagam?! Zrób coś ze swoim kutasem, bo inaczej ja się nim zajmę!

Wtedy Harry dostrzegł, że dziwny bordowo-czerwony kolor u stóp Louisa, to nie błoto z butów, ale jego krew; krew, która spływała po jego drżących udach, łydkach i zakręcała na kostkach.

\- Wystarczy - wycedził Harry, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, aż do krwi.

|At the same time|

\- Nie - szepnął cicho Harry, zauważając miniaturę filmiku na liście.

\- Nie - szepnął Louis stojący u wejścia hali. Mocno trzymał się framugi, sprawiając, że jego knykcie pobielały. Nikt go nie zauważył, więc mógł w ciszy obserwować jak Harry ogląda amatorskie filmy pornograficzne z jego udziałem, które w rzeczywistości były akcentem przemocy. Louis nie marzył o niczym innym niż o ucieczce, ale jego nogi były w pełni sparaliżowane. Czuł drętwe mrowienie od śródstopia aż do kości udowej i nie mógł nic na nie poradzić. Tak samo jak na łzy zbierające się powoli pod jego powiekami, wypływające na gałkę oczną i znajdujące chwilowe schronienie w kącikach oczu, by niedługo potem spłynąć po rozgrzanym policzku i wyparować, jak nadzieja, która towarzyszyła Louisowi zbyt długo.

Został upokorzony. Nie obchodziło go, że Harry trzyma w swoich dłoniach najlepszy dowód na prześladowanie go w szkole. W końcu, jakie to miało znaczenie? Przecież jakiekolwiek ciągnięcie sprawy nie miałoby sensu i przysporzyłoby wszystkim więcej stresu. Louis tego nie potrzebował; był zbyt zmęczony.

Kiedy jęki i płacz wydobywające się z urządzenia, rozeszły się po hali i odbił jak echo od jej ścian, Lou zapłakał w dłoń i odbiegł jak najdalej. W jego głowie wszyscy patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, jakby Harry właśnie wysłał im to nagranie. Ich twarze rozciągnęły się niczym uśmiech klauna, a oczy wypełniły się ciemnym jak smoła mrokiem, który powoli pochłaniał Louisa. Do jego uszu dobiegały obce dźwięki, a serce biło mocno jak basy w rytm granej piosenki. Bał się; tak bardzo się bał, choć wiedział, że nie może. Z każdym atakiem paniki przychodziły myśli, które przerażały nawet jego, i nic nie dało odpychanie ich, bo w końcu był tylko małym Louisem, który przez dwa lata słyszał jaki jest beznadziejny i w końcu naprawdę uwierzył.

Poczuł jak upada, jakby ziemia osunęła mu się pod nogami i przez chwilę mógł poczuć się szczęśliwy, bo życzenie “chciałbym zapaść się pod ziemię” nareszcie się spełniało. Jednak nie poczuł zimnego gruntu, wsypującego mu się do butów, spodni i wszystkich kieszeni, zamiast tego uderzył o coś twardego, co jak się domyślał, było chodnikiem.

\- Louis! - Niemal mógł poczuć ciężkie kroki Nialla i tym bardziej ciężar jego ciała, kiedy kucał i obejmował go ramieniem, próbując go podnieść. - Louis, wstawaj! Wszystko w porządku? Coś cię boli?

Louis podniósł na Nialla swoje zapłakane oczy, przyozdobione naokoło bladą czerwienią.

\- Po prostu zabierz mnie do domu - poprosił cichutko Lou, bojąc się, że żąda zbyt wiele, ale jego obawy zostały rozwiane, kiedy blondyn uśmiechnął się współczująco i złapał za przedramię.

\- Oczywiście. Zaparkowałem tam samochód.

Oboje ruszyli pospiesznie na parking, mijając bramę i kilka pojazdów. Niall wyciągnął z kieszeni pilota do otwierania samochodu, a kiedy światła zamigotały trzykrotnie, Louis bez problemu rozpoznał jego srebrnego Opla Astrę.

Kiedy siedzieli już w środku, Louis spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i zawiesił palec nad kopertą obok “Harry (boyfriend)”. Uśmiechnął się do siebie cierpko i wystukał krótką wiadomość.

Do: Harry

Gdzie jesteś? Kiedy się spotkamy?

Po minucie nadeszła odpowiedź.

Od: Harry

Muszę coś załatwić. A co, stęskniłeś się?;)

Do: Harry

Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś tu był.

Niall wyjechał płynnie z labiryntu samochodów i spojrzał kątem oka na telefon Lou, który właśnie został wyłączony. Zamrugał kilka razy, wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

\- Gdybyś poczuł się gorzej, w schowku są plastikowe torebki. Bratanek ma chorobę lokomocyjną, więc…

\- Nie trzeba, ale dzięki - odpowiedział zwyczajnie Louis, z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym zmieszaniem w głosie. - Samochód brata?

\- Tak. A-ale pożycza mi go na imprezy i takie tam. Oczywiście w tajemnicy przed rodzicami i żoną. Oni uważają, że jestem zbyt flegmatyczny jak na kierowcę i że chwilami mogę być agresywny.

\- Uważam, że prowadzisz wspaniale - skwitował Louis, a Niall uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś miły. W zasadzie, jesteś naprawdę… okej. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby… - Niall przerwał szybko, dostrzegłszy grymas na twarzy kolegi, więc znów odchrząknął i szybko zmienił temat: - No a… z kim tam pisałeś?

\- Z chłopakiem. - Mimo że na zewnątrz zabrzmiało to smutno, w głowie Louisa było niczym śpiewanie hymnu przez głuchonieme dzieci; nierealne, ale zapierające dech w piersiach.

\- Och, um… więc ty jednak jesteś gejem. - Louis przekręcił głowę w prawo, by Niall mógł dostrzec zdziwienie wypisane na jego twarzy. - Kiedy usłyszałem o tym od Liama, myślałem, że przesadza, a kiedy powiedział to Zayn, myślałem, że po prostu cię przezywa. To znaczy, zawsze wydawałeś się delikatniejszy i bardziej kobiecy, bez urazy, ale nie sądziłem, że naprawdę wolisz chłopców.

\- Przecież napisałem wam to na facebooku.

\- Nam?

\- Lian Nyaz-Mail - przypomniał szatyn. - Fałszywe konto.

\- Och, to! Dużo było o niego kłótni, mam na myśli LNM. Nie byłem przy tworzeniu go, ani nawet przy rozmowach. Pewnego razu Liam i Zayn postanowili mi oznajmić, że użyli mojego imienia od tyłu i jeśli jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, powinienem się przyłączyć. Trochę na nich nakrzyczałem, ale w końcu zaczęli mnie wyzywać od ciot, więc nie miałem wyboru.

\- Och.

\- Więc tak, przezywanie cię gejem było… hm, głupie, bo połowa z tych ludzi myślała, że jesteś bardzo ciotowatym hetero.

\- Gejostwo stało się moją tożsamością. Nikt nie znał Louisa Tomlinsona. Wszyscy znali tego gejowskiego dzieciaka od Tomlinsonów. Nie tylko mnie to spotyka.

\- Tożsamością?

Louis znów spojrzał na Nialla, tym razem poważnie.

\- To wtedy, kiedy dwie kobiety w sklepie zamiast “Lucy”, mówią “ta, co się tnie”.

\- Och, już rozumiem. To… jej Louis, to przykre. - Mimo sztywnej atmosfery i poważnej miny Nialla, Lou uśmiechnął się, bo chłopak po raz pierwszy nie zwrócił się do niego “Gaylinson”. - Założę się, że jest wiele radosnych tematów, które powinniśmy poruszyć zamiast tych. Cóż, jak na Horana przystało, powinienem zapytać o coś, o czym z pewnością chętnie mi opowiesz. Jaki jest twój chłopak?

Louis był szczerze zaskoczony. Praktycznie od początku całej wypowiedzi Nialla zastanawiał się nad tym jaki kolor lubi, któremu klubowi kibicuje i gdzie najchętniej jada. Tymczasem został zapytany o swoje życie uczuciowe i nagle uświadomił sobie, że ułożenie odpowiedzi nie jest takie proste… więc zdecydował się umieścić wszystkie wady i zalety swojego chłopaka w:

\- To Harry, Harry Styles.

Niall natychmiast wcisnął hamulec.

\- Nie!

\- Um… tak?

\- Mówiłem im, że tak będzie! Haha! Harry zawsze miał słabość do chłopców i mówił, że jest bi, ale był taki pomocny, uprzejmy i oblegany przez laski, że wszyscy chcieli go mieć przy sobie i nie sprawić, by się z kimś wiązał, szczególnie z facetem. No i szczególnie z tobą. To znaczy… cholera, wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli. W każdym razie, chodziło mi o to, że Harry to Harry i Harry rekompensował nam złe wyniki na testach, potrafił porwać tłum na meczach bardziej niż cheerleaderki, a jego mama robiła niesamowite kanapki z kurczakiem. Zayn bez przerwy odciągał go od szkolnych ofiar, ale nigdy nie mogłem pojąć dlaczego.

\- Ponieważ Harry ma złote serce. Pomógłby każdemu.

\- Taaak, racja. Nie skrzywdziłby muchy. I jak mówiłem, kiedyś Zayn przesadził. Chciał mnie upić i wepchnąć do basenu, żeby Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, czyli aby znalazł się z dala od ciebie, ale ja uznałem, że to najgłupsze co mógł wymyślić i oznajmiłem mu, że wcześniej czy później wasze drogi się skrzyżują i im bardziej będzie temu zapobiegał, tym szybciej to się stanie. Oczywiście mnie nie posłuchał i planował wrzucić Liama, ale nie wiem jak to się skończyło, bo opuściłem imprezę. - Louis zacisnął mocno powieki. Pamiętał to wszystko. - Jak tak teraz patrzę, to w sumie dobrze, że ty i Harry jesteście razem. On potrafi mocno kochać i oferuje całego siebie, bez haczyków. Ja bym wziął taki pakiet. - Niall uśmiechnął się, zauważając dorodny rumieniec na twarzy Louisa. - Przypomnij mi, gdzie mieszkasz?

*

\- Harry uspokój się! - zawołała przerażona Hannah, próbująca odciągnąć Harry’ego, który siedząc okrakiem na Zaynie bił go okrutnie po twarzy. - Proszę, zostaw go!

\- Ty. Skurwiały. Sukinsynie! - wykrzykiwał każde słowo wraz z kolejnym uderzeniem. Twarz mulata była już napuchnięta, a z jego nosa, przeciętej wargi i brwi sączyła się krew. Dłonie Harry’ego nie wyglądały lepiej. Jego knykcie były przetarte, paznokcie brudne od krwi, a pierścień od dziadka przybrał nową, bordową barwę. - Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić?! Ty łajdaku! Ty draniu!!!

\- Harry, proszę! Proszę, proszę, proszę - powtarzała Sheila, która zaledwie kilka minut temu przybiegła z Olimpią i Samuelem, przywołana wrzaskami. - Olimpia, zrób coś!

Jasnowłosa stała z założonymi rękoma, co chwilę przesuwając językiem po srebrnym aparacie ortodontycznym.

\- Po co? - zapytała zdziwiona, jakby ktoś właśnie zapytał ją dlaczego świeci słońce. - Skurwysyn zasłużył, a Harry’emu wyjdzie na zdrowie, jak się tak wyżyje. Nie mam racji?

Zaraz po tym Zayn wydał z siebie niemiły dla uszu wrzask, przypominający przesuwanie paznokciem po tablicy.

\- Sam, pomóż mi, przecież on go zabije! - panikowała nadal Sheila.

\- A jego wyznanie sprawia, że i tak nie pójdzie do piekła - westchnęła zrezygnowana Olimpia, ignorująca gorączkę przyjaciół, lecz kiedy Sheila rozpaczliwie próbowała odciągnąć Harry’ego, dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i krzyknęła: - Wystarczy, Harry Stylesie. Dostał swoją lekcje.

Harry zaprzestał i przez chwilę siedział na Zaynie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, po czym skrzywił się i splunął mu prosto w twarz.

\- Bardzo ładnie, Harry Stylesie - skomentowała Olimpia. - A teraz, Sam, odciągnij go. - Chłopak zaszedł kędzierzawego od tyłu, złapał pod pachy i - choć nie było to łatwe - pociągnął w stronę miejsca, w którym wcześniej wstał, stawiając Harry’ego na nogi. - Jesteś niczym maszyna do zabijania, Harry Stylesie - mówiła dalej Olimpia - i to mnie pozytywnie zaskoczyło. - Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale on wyrwał się i stanął w odległości przynajmniej trzech metrów od każdego na tej sali.

\- Tchórze, ignoranci i obłudnicy! – wrzasnął prosto w blade jak kartka papieru twarze. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy tolerują mnie, a nie tolerują jego? Dlaczego mój tata nie ma problemu z moją orientacją, a jego tata tak? Dlaczego tak bardzo chcieliście, abym nie widział co naprawdę się dzieje? To okropne i to wszystko czyni was potworami! Nienawidzę każdego z was! Mam ochotę zabrać Louisa daleko stąd, z dala od bestii i fałszywych przyjaciół! A ty Zayn… - Harry odwrócił się szybko, stanowczo i na tyle groźnie, by Zayn zasłonił się dłońmi z obawy przed ciosem. - Zayn, czy kiedyś dowiem się dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Może wiedziałeś, że tak naprawdę on jest tylko niewinnym chłopcem, który nie miał żadnego głębszego kontaktu z mężczyzną i potrzebowałeś zrobić z niego kogoś, kto obciąga i bierze w dupę, bo gdy tak nie było, sumienie gryzło cię za katowanie go. A teraz jak się czujesz? - Harry patrzył na zwiniętego w kłębek Zayna z diabełkami w oczach i wcale nie było mu żal chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że jego dłonie się palą i ogarniało go dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafił nazwać, a które sprawiało, że chciał w coś uderzyć. Pierwszy raz czuł to, czytając blog Lou. - A może… nie wiem, czy wypada to powiedzieć, Zayn. - Harry nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał robić tego jak pijany Niall, ale pragnął upokorzyć Zayna; chciał, by chłopak znalazł się po te drugiej, gorszej stronie. - Może po prostu jesteś gejem i chciałeś wyładować napięcie na kimś, kto był zbyt słaby, by z tobą walczyć i za bardzo bał się na ciebie donieść. - Nachylił się nad Zaynem i pochwycił telefon, który leżał obok. - To MÓJ chłopak. Już NIGDY go nie skrzywdzisz.

Schował komórkę do kieszeni i wychodząc rzucił:

\- Zabierzcie go do szpitala, czy coś. Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Skończył się miły i troskliwy Harry Styles. Zero litości.

Kiedy wychodził, czuł się jak nowonarodzony. Miał zamiar znaleźć Lou i przytulić go najmocniej jak umiał. I wcale nie przeszkadzały mu posiniaczone kostki, ani małe plamy krwi. Nie, póki nie zadzwonił telefon.

\- Niall?

\- Harry, proszę przyjedź do Tomlinsonów! Louis zamknął się w łazience i chyba zamierza połknąć tabletki! Nie wiem, co mu odbiło!

Harry nawet nie zamierzał zastanawiać się, co Niall robi z Louisem i dlaczego się nim przejmuje, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Jego kolana ugięły się niespodziewanie, lecz chłopak dał radę utrzymać pionową pozycję.

\- Dlaczego Louis chce to zrobić?

\- Odwoziłem go do domu, ale się zagadaliśmy, więc wszedłem z nim do środka. - W słuchawce głucho rozbrzmiewał dźwięk uderzania w twardą powierzchnię. - Potem powiedział, że widziałeś jakieś nagrania i zaczął płakać. Próbowałem go uspokoić, ale uderzył mnie i pobiegł do łazienki!

\- Niall, spokojnie. Już tam jadę, a ty… spróbuj wywarzyć drzwi i rozmawiaj z nim cały czas.

\- To właśnie robię!

\- Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń na pogotowie.

\- Harry, po prostu bądź tu jak najszybciej, dobrze?

Harry już nie odpowiedział. Biegł do samochodu najszybciej jak umiał.

*

\- Louis? - Niallowi odpowiedział płacz. - Louis, niczego nie rób! Nie ruszaj się!

\- Już za późno! – Zapłakał. - Wziąłem tabletki, Niall. Nie chciałem, ja naprawdę tego nie chciałem.

\- Louis nie martw się.

\- A-ale przepraszam. - Jego głos był coraz słabszy. - Po prostu zaczekam aż przestaną działać, w porządku? Przeproszę was i wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? Niall, powiedz, że będzie dobrze.

\- Louis, co ty wygadujesz?

Coś ciężkiego spadło na podłogę i zatrzęsło panelami, i nie, to nie były wywarzone drzwi. Drzwi wciąż stały całe i stawiały opór Niallowi, kiedy mięśnie Louis’ego słabły równie szybko jak jego serce.

\- Obudzisz mnie, kiedy będzie po wszystkim?

\- Louis! - Niall usłyszał płacz i nagle zorientował się, że to on szlocha od dłuższego czasu. - Proszę otwórz mi! Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze!

\- Nie dosięgam… Chciałbym, ale nie dosięgam.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeśli ktoś teraz podłączyłby Harry’ego do specjalnej aparatury, elektrokardiogram wykazałby okropnie postrzępione linie U2 i niejeden lekarz mógłby stwierdzić, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak chłopak biegł w pełni żywy po schodach w domu Tomlinsonów, a okropne oczy pamięci przypominały mu o ostatnim razie, kiedy odbywał tą samą drogę, by zastać Louisa Tomlinsona w łazience z pistoletem przyłożonym do głowy. I znów ta okropna łazienka. Czy Louis nie mógł wybrać mniej przerażającego miejsca? Przecież to właśnie te wilgotne pomieszczenia wyłożone kafelkami, z lustrem wiszącym nad umywalką, były najbardziej przerażającymi miejscami w horrorach.

I cóż, musiał przyznać, że widok Nialla trochę go uspokoił. Nie żeby cieszyło go to, jak blondyn płakał i trząsł się pod drzwiami, słysząc gasnący głos Louisa - Harry po prostu potrzebował kogoś do wywarzenia drzwi i w pełni wierzył, że w dwójkę im się uda. Był zdeterminowany, silny, a w jego głowie rozbrzmiewało Louisniemożeumrzećikropka. W momencie kiedy Niall go zobaczył, przerwał szloch i wstał na równe nogi. Lekkie skinienie głową zastąpiło jakiekolwiek słowa i niedługo potem dwójka stała w odległości kilku metrów od tworzywa, które nieułomnie dzieliło ich od szatyna.

\- Na 3… - powiedział Niall. - Raz…

Harry ani myślał czekać. Odepchnął się stopami od szorstkiego dywanu i uderzył w drzwi tak mocno, że zatrzęsły się i kliknęły, jednak nie otworzyły się.

\- Harry!

\- Kto zrobił to cholerstwo? Nadaje się raczej do poprawczaka! Zamykali go tu za karę, czy co?

\- Musisz się uspokoić - stwierdził Niall, choć sam wiedział, że nie ma racji. - Na trzy i tym razem mnie posłuchaj. Jedno uderzenie nas obu i te drzwi się rozlecą, uwierz mi.

Harry skinął, wypuszczając powietrze przez drżące wargi. Odszedł na kilka metrów i skupił się.

\- Trzy… dwa…już! - Niall i Harry ruszyli w tym samym czasie i nastawili lewe ramię, którym mocno uderzyli w drzwi. Zamek znów kliknął i drzwi dały za wygraną. Harry natychmiast przecisnął się obok blondyna i spojrzał na wiotkie ciało ukochanego. Jego wargi były sine, policzki odbijały światło dzięki zaschniętym łzą, a powieki jeszcze się nie zamknęły. Louis wyglądał tak, jakby jego serce przestało pracować, ale mózg wciąż działał i Harry wzdrygnął się na tą myśl. Nie mogła być prawdą, w końcu Louis wciąż oddychał. Płytko, ciężko, a jego gardło rzęchotało, ale to wciąż było oddychanie.

\- Skarbie. - Harry zaczął płakać, tak po prostu, widząc stan swojego chłopaka, płakał jak dziecko, które uszkodziło zabawkę. - Nie pozwolę na to.

Niall modlił się, by wezwane przez niego pogotowie przyjechało najszybciej, jak tylko mogło, ale Harry nie zamierzał powierzać obcym ludziom życia swojego chłopaka. Podniósł Louisa i zląkł się, kiedy poczuł jak bezwładne jest jego ciało, ale wytrzepał wszystkie złe myśli ze swojej kędzierzawej głowy i zaczął działać. Podniósł deskę klozetową i pochylił Louisa nad muszlą, po czym włożył dwa palce do jego gardła i nie wycofał się, póki ciałem Lou nie zaczęło motać. Chłopak wydał z siebie nieprzyjemny dla uszu dźwięk, pochodzący z gardła i nagle zaczął okropnie kaszleć, wymiotując żółcią i kilkoma tabletkami. Jego oczy zapełniły się łzami, w ustach pojawił się nieprzyjemny posmak, który zastąpił słodki i lekko metaliczny smak śliny, póki Harry znów nie zmusił go do wymiotów. Oboje z Niallem poczuli ulgę, widząc jak wiele tabletek wyrzucił z siebie Louis, ale byli też świadomi tego, że to nie wystarczy.

\- Słyszysz to, co ja? - zapytał niepewnie Niall.

\- Karetka - wypowiedział Harry z niezwykłą ulgą w głosie i położył Louisa na zimnych kafelkach, czując, że teraz on ma ochotę zwymiotować.

*

Louis nienawidził szpitali. Nienawidził tego, jak go oceniali i twierdzili, że wiedzą lepiej, co dla niego dobre. Ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził zapachu środków do dezynfekcji i dźwięku aparatury, a to było pierwszym, co jego zmysły zarejestrowały, kiedy się budził. Przez pierwsze sekundy nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i gdzie jest, wiedział tylko, że chce się stąd wydostać. Potem zobaczył Harry’ego śpiącego na trzech złączonych krzesłach obok i wszystko wróciło. Czuł się potwornie, zwłaszcza orientując się, że jest druga w nocy i Harry mógł tu siedzieć wystarczająco długo, by po przebudzeniu nakrzyczeć na niego i odejść. Spostrzegł, że jego pomięta i podarta koszula, wisi na oparciu krzesła, a kędzierzawy chłopak leży w białym podkoszulku, i że jego ramię jest pokryte czymś śliskim, co może wyglądać na maść, ale na tym się nie kończyło. Harry był spocony, jego oczy przyozdabiał bladoczerwony kolor, a dłonie miał posiniaczone i bolało od samego patrzenia.

\- O mój Boże - zapłakał Louis, zakrywając dłonią usta.

\- Wystarczy Zayn. Żeby od razu Boże?

Louis wzdrygnął się i przeniósł wzrok w miejsce, z którego dochodził głos. W odległym kącie pokoju siedział Zayn lub ktoś, kto mógł nim być, ponieważ jego stan nie wskazywał na to, że to z pewnością Malik. Chłopak miał okropnie spuchniętą twarz, na której widniało wiele plastrów i opatrunków, od których rozchodziły się żółto-fioletowe plamy. Pod brwią miał ranę, którą trzeba było zszyć. Louis widzący posiniaczone knykcie Harry’ego, połączył fakty i miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale nagle coś zrozumiał.

\- Masz zamiar się zemścić? - zapytał niepewnie, a jego głos załamał się na końcu. Zayn pokręcił głową i wstał, kierując się w jego stronę, a Louis zląkł się, zatapiając się w pierzynach i przygotowując na cios.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Tomlinson - rzekł, sięgając ręką do szklanki wody ze słomką i podał ją Louisowi. - Ale pij, bo po płukaniu żołądka długo ze mną nie pogadasz.

Louis patrzył na szklankę w szoku, nie wiedząc, czy bezpiecznie będzie zabrać ją od kogoś, kto poniżał go przez dwa lata i kto praktycznie ma ochotę go zabić, ale cóż, pragnienie było silniejsze. Przyłożył słomkę do ust i pociągnął słabo, a kiedy poczuł na suchym języku przyjemną wilgoć, mógł przysiąc, że jest w niebie albo przynajmniej gdzieś pomiędzy.

W szklance zostało niewiele, a zniecierpliwiony Zayn wyrwał ją Louisowi i odłożył na szafkę nocną.

\- A teraz posłuchaj. Mam niewiele czasu, zanim twój rycerzyk się obudzi, a układ jest taki: zostawicie sprawę w spokoju, a ja nie wniosę skargi za pobicie. - Louis nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. To co mówił Zayn, było kompletnie żałosne. - Tomlinson, nie potrzebujesz problemów i rozgłosu. Jeśli oskarżysz mnie, oskarżysz też szkołę, a wtedy ktoś zgłosi sprawę do telewizji. Już zawsze będziesz tylko tym dzieciakiem z Doncaster, który puścił szkołę z torbami, bo dokuczali mu za bycie gejem. Doceń to, że tu przyszedłem i zawrzyjmy umowę.

\- Więc chcesz zgody?

\- W pewnym sensie. Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym, co się stało, jasne?

Louis był rozdarty. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystko, co powiedział Zayn to prawda; że sprawa jest zbyt duża, by zakończyć ją ukaraniem kogoś lub odszkodowaniem i poczuł, że rzeczywiście przegrał. Miał zamiar się zgodzić i poprosić Zayna, aby zostawił go w spokoju, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że zwierząt nie można błagać o litość. Poza tym, Harry powtarzał mu, aby nie okazywał słabości za wszelką cenę i pragnął to uczynić choć ten jeden raz.

\- Mam ci coś do powiedzenia - zaczął niepewnie i przestraszył się trochę swoich słów, kiedy Zayn zmarszczył brwi, ale było już za późno, aby się wycofać. - Czasem ludzie, ze strachu, robią różne głupie rzeczy. Ty tak się bałeś, że zapomniałeś kim naprawdę jesteś i zaakceptowałeś tego drugiego Zayna. Nie uważam cię za złego człowieka. Uważam, że jesteś chłopcem, który chce, żeby go zauważono. Jesteś taki jak ja. Ale podanie sobie ręki nic nie zmieni, bo nigdy ci nie wybaczę.

Zayn spojrzał na niego w kompletnym szoku.

\- Nie masz racji!

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Gdybym nie miał, te słowa by cię nie dotknęły.

\- Nie masz, kurwa, racji. Jesteś taki głupi, Tomlinson. Twoje życie będzie jeszcze bardziej pochrzanione, jeśli nie pójdziesz na mój układ.

\- Jak śmiesz? Doprowadziłeś mnie do tego stanu i śmiesz mnie obrażać? Nie pozwolę na to. A teraz wyjdź, zanim zacznę krzyczeć, by obudzić Harry’ego.

Zayn skrzywił się, przenosząc wzrok na śpiącego chłopaka i coś znów się w nim zagotowało, ale tym razem stłumił to w sobie. Postanowił wyjść bez słowa, jakby nigdy go tu nie było, a kiedy zamykał drzwi, zrobił to zbyt mocno i trzask spowodował dreszcze na całym ciele Harry’ego. Louis siedział na swoim miejscu, znów popijając wodę, kiedy Harry rozprostowywał palce i syczał z bólu. To było dla Louisa potworne. Naraził swojego chłopaka na tak wiele bólu, a on nadal tu był.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Louis miał nadzieję na coś w stylu „obudziłeś się?”, ale usłyszał tylko:

\- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – Lou wyciągnął słomkę z pomiędzy warg i skrzywił się, kiedy woda ciężko opadła na jego żołądek. – Nic dla ciebie nie znaczę?

Więc o to chodziło, pomyślał Louis i poczuł się niczym kat, który ma ściąć głowę niewinnemu człowiekowi.

\- Och, Harry – zaczął chwiejnym tonem, oddychając płytko, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął chodzić nerwowo w tę i we w tę.

\- Jestem w stanie poświęcić dla ciebie wszystko, a ty po prostu połykasz tabletki. Ja… nie jestem tylko szmacianą lalką. Nie można mnie rzucić w kąt, zaraz po tym, jak bawiło się mną do woli. Wiem, że jest ci trudno zaufać ludziom, ale zaufaj chociaż mnie… Po… - zaciął się i zatrzymał, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. – Pokochaj mnie.

\- Ależ Harry.

\- Niall o wszystkim mi powiedział – kontynuował - i pomyślałem, że nie możemy tego przemilczeć. Te nagrania, Lou, są w tej chwili na moim telefonie, ale nie zamierzam ich oglądać. – Mimo wszystko w jego oczach pojawił się smutek, strach i wstyd. Harry zbliżył się na kilka kroków. – Musi je ktoś zobaczyć. Mam na myśli kogoś takiego jak policja, prawnik, prokurator i sąd, nikt więcej, obiecuję. Ukarzemy Zayna i całą resztę, i nie będziesz musiał zeznawać w obecności wielu ludzi, tylko tych wmieszanych w sprawę. Nie musisz nawet iść do rady szkoły i przyznawać się do tego, jak cię traktowano, ponieważ nagrania to załatwią. Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, jasne?

Louis przekręcił głowę w stronę okna. Zasłony były odsunięte, a na czystym niebie migotały gwiazdy, wyglądające jak drobinki soli, rozsypane na czarnym stole, i Louis wyobrażała sobie mamę, która krzyczy na dziecko za narobienie bałaganu.

\- Czy wykonując wyrok na mordercy nie popadamy w błąd, jak dziecko, co bije krzesło, o które się uderzyło*? – powiedział Louis, człowiek o największym i najpiękniejszym sercu na świecie.

\- Być może, ale już tak mamy, że szukamy winnego za wszelką cenę. Witaj w naszym świecie, Lou-Lou – odpowiedział Harry, ledwo się uśmiechając.

\- Znam ten świat boleśnie dobrze.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chciałeś się zabić – Harry wpadł mu w słowo, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i zdenerwowany.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chciałem. To był odruch i kiedy połknąłem antydepresanty i środki nasenne, zaraz tego pożałowałem. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro, mrużąc oczy. – Czy to nie zabawne, że takie małe rzeczy jak tabletki, wyręczają nas w wielkich sprawach? – Harry ani myślał odpowiadać. – W każdym razie, nie myślałem zbyt dużo biegnąc do łazienki, zamykając się i próbując to zrobić. Zupełnie nie myślałem i wiesz co? Czasem wydaje mi się, że jestem najgłupszy z rodziny. Taki felerny egzemplarz z usterką, którego nie można zwrócić.

Warga Harry’ego zadrżała i chłopak nie mógł już dłużej gniewać się na ukochanego. Jego zgarbiona postura, blada twarz i ciężkie od smutku oczy, łamały mu serce. Obszedł łóżko i bez zahamować usiadł obok Louisa, który teraz podkurczał nogi, po czym położył dłoń na jego ciepłym policzku i pogłaskał swoim kciukiem jego skórę.

\- Czasem potrzeba dystansu, by docenić piękno, mój kochany. – Następnie wstał, pochylił się nad Louisem i pochwycił go za plecy i pod kolanami w taki sposób, że trzymał go w ramionach niczym pan młody, swoją małżonkę. Louis nie wiedział co zrobić ze swoimi rękami, więc owinął je wokół szyi Harry’ego, trzymając się mocno. – Chciałbym kontynuować tą rozmowę poza tym przerażającym pokojem. Gwiazdy są dziś takie piękne. Ucieknijmy stąd przed szpital, usiądźmy na kocu i po prostu pobądźmy ze sobą.

\- No proszę – rzekł Louis, uśmiechając się. – Harry Styles porywa mnie ze szpitala.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem tak grzeczny, na jakiego wyglądam?

*

Mimo iż szpital działał jak za dnia, w recepcji zabrakło żywej duszy, więc Harry bez trudu przeniósł Louisa przed duży, szeroki holl i automatycznie rozsuwane drzwi. O tej godzinie na trawie pojawiała się rosa, ale wzięli ze sobą koc i poduszkę, nie przejmując się tym, jak bardzo im się dostanie po powrocie. W końcu wszystko miało być świetną zabawą. Harry tu był i Louis także, i oboje byli szczęśliwi.

\- Już nigdy tego nie zrobię – wyznał Louis, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, kiedy ten obejmował go czule, a ich nogi były splątane w jedność. Wydawało się, że nie mogą być już bliżej, choć bardzo tego pragnęli, wciąż się głaszcząc, splątując palce i przekazując sobie ciepło.

\- Dokładnie – poparł go Harry, zatapiając dłoń w jego rozczochranych włosach. Kasztanowe kosmyki wystawały spod szpar pomiędzy jego palcami, które masowały delikatnie skórę głowy. Louis tak bardzo tego potrzebował; potrzebował Harry’ego i nareszcie go miał. – Powiedz mi, między tobą a Niallem wszystko gra?

\- Taaak. – Louis ziewnął. – To dobry dzieciak. - Harry zaśmiał się, a jego klatka piersiowa zakołysała głową Louisa, więc ten także się zaśmiał. – Zayn też jest dobrym dzieciakiem, tylko zagubionym.

\- Nie, Zayn jest łajdakiem i kropka.

\- Ale Harry…

\- Zamknij się, Louis – przerwał mu stanowczo kędzierzawy. – Wiem, że masz wielkie serce, ale przestań wszystkich usprawiedliwiać. Masz rację w kwestii, że nikt nie rodzi się draniem, ale z pewnością wybiera to później.

\- Może masz rację.

\- Na pewno ją mam.

Louis jeszcze mocniej przytulił się do swojego chłopaka. Wziął głęboki wdech, napawając się miłym zapachem jabłkowego żelu pod prysznic, pianki do golenia, męskich perfum i czegoś, co było po prostu Harry’m.

\- Wiesz co, Haz? – Louis znów postanowił się odezwać. – Kiedy Niall mi o tobie opowiadał, zrozumiałem, że miałem co do ciebie rację. Do ciebie, będącego królem szkoły. Wszyscy trzymali cię z dala od związków, ponieważ jeśli już się w kimś zakochałeś, oddawałeś tej osobie całego siebie. I wtedy już nie było Harry’ego Stylesa dla wszystkich. Był Harry Styles dla tej jednej osoby.

\- Był Harry dla Louisa – wyznał. - I nadal jest. Kocham cię – powiedział, ponieważ czuł, że Louis potrzebuje to usłyszeć. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, skarbie. Jesteś całym moim światem i obiecuję, że będę cały twój, i że będziesz mógł na mnie liczyć kiedykolwiek będziesz tego potrzebował, kochanie. Jestem tu dla ciebie, a ty dla mnie. Tak bardzo cię kocham, że chciałbym wciąż o tym mówić i uważam, że każdy powinien to wiedzieć. Mój mały, piękny, uroczy, kochany i jeszcze raz mój Louis. Ja… Czy ty płaczesz?

Louis pochlipywał cicho w pierś Harry’ego, ściskając mocno jego koszulkę, która wilgotniała od jego oczu. Podniósł się powoli, a na jego rzęsach zostały malutkie krople łez.

\- Chodzi o to, że… – Czknął, niezdolny do kontroli oddechu. – Jeszcze nikt mi czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Nie masz pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy i… jak mocno ja kocham ciebie. Czuję się teraz taki winny, bo prawie mnie straciłeś, a przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jestem dla ciebie całym światem. Ty też jesteś moim. Nie chcę nigdy musieć cię opuszczać.

\- Hej, Lou. – Harry sięgnął do jego mokrych policzków i wytarł je rąbkiem koszulki. – Obiecuję, że się tobą zaopiekuję. Ten układ trwa całe życie, zrozumiano? – Louis przytaknął i podciągnął się wyżej, a Harry owinął go ramieniem i pocałował mocno i namiętnie, zabierając od Louisa powietrze, a oferując coś lepszego – miłość.

Jego dłonie prześlizgnęły się do pośladków chłopaka i ścisnęły je lekko, przyciągając bliżej swojego krocza. Louis sapnął, kiedy przez warstwę bokserek i szlafroku oraz jeansów Harry’ego, poczuł jego penisa. Zalało go ciepło i uczucie, które sprawiało, że nie wiedział co robić, choć wiedział, że musi. Jakby stracił coś cennego, ale zapomniał co to jest, lub jakby tęsknił za kimś, kogo nigdy nie poznał. To było pożądanie, nieznane wcześniej Louisowi aż do tego stopnia. Potrzebował Harry’ego, jego dłoni i dotyku; jego ciepłego oddechu na swojej skórze, pocałunków, oddania i Bóg wie, czego jeszcze.

\- Harry - zaskamlał, wykorzystując okazję, kiedy ich wargi oderwały się od siebie z mlaśnięciem. Poruszył biodrami w przód, szukając tarcia, jakby jego ruchy miały przekazać więcej niż usta. Sposób w jaki jego erekcja rosła, był bolesny i praktycznie nie do zniesienia. Harry bez słowa odrzucił rąbek szlafroku i odnalazł drogę do majtek Louisa, które silnie przylegały do jego ciała i nie były wystarczająco duże, by pomieścić przyrodzenie chłopaka.

\- Może to głupie, ale zamierzam cię teraz dotykać, skarbie.

Louis pokiwał gorączkowo głową i niecierpliwie zsunął z siebie bieliznę. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że leżą na kocu pod drzewem na terenie szpitala. Było ciemno, cicho i romantycznie, a powietrze stawało się gorętsze przy każdym wdechu. Harry zbadał palcami długość penisa Louisa, szukając wrażliwego punktu, ale Lou zachowywał się tak samo, kiedy Harry obejmował jego główkę i kiedy łapał za podstawę. Nagle kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się i sięgnął dłonią trochę niżej, ściskając jego worek mosznowy.

\- Owww! - Louis stęknął swoim wysokim głosikiem, a jego klatka piersiowa zafalowała. Harry pochylił się i zaczął całować jego podbrzusze, liżąc i zasysając skórę, zostawiając tam małe, czerwone malinki. Skóra Louisa była przyjemnie miękka, jędrna i pachnąca, i sprawiała, że Harry zapominał o swoim bolącym ramieniu i knykciach. Zsunął się jeszcze niżej i wyplątał majtki Louisa z jego kostek, odrzucając je na bok, po czym ustawił się w nogach ukochanego.

\- Lou, kochanie, rozłożysz dla mnie nogi?

Louis zassał powietrze i wykonał polecenie bardzo powoli, co w głowie Harry’ego przybliżyło go jeszcze bardziej do definicji Niewinnego Seksu. Widok Louisa, który leżał z rozstawionymi udami i nabrzmiałym penisem, był dla Harry’ego boleśnie podniecający i przypominał trochę sceny z filmów pornograficznych, których Harry wcale nie oglądał (no dobra, ale dopiero po ukończeniu osiemnastu lat, więc nie patrzcie tak na niego).

\- Jesteś taki piękny - wyszeptał, pochylając się i dotykając opuszkami palców wewnętrzną stronę ud szatyna, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę, a następnie wziął w usta jego jądra, ssąc i przygryzając, a Louis wił się pod nim w rozkoszy i kompletnym szoku, bo przecież ta sytuacja nie mogła dziać się naprawdę. To było dla Louis’ego niebo; niebo i lody waniliowe z czekoladową posypką, bitą śmietaną i alkoholem. I Boże, on się w tym wszystkim zatracał.

\- Mmmm - mruczał Harry, smakując go i odsunął się, kiedy uznał, że zostawił na ciele Louisa wystarczająco dużo śliny. - Chciałbym spróbować czegoś nowego - rzekł, kiedy Louis zastanawiał się o ile lepszy może być seks. - Mam na myśli rimming, ale nie podoba mi się ta pozycja. Jest taka sztywna i w ogóle…

Louis wzdrygnął się, uznając, że robi coś źle i usiadł, choć wcale tego nie zamierzał. Harry złapał go za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do silnego, mokrego i miękkiego pocałunku.

\- Czy to nie zbyt szybko? - zapytał niepewnie Harry, patrząc w oczy swojego chłopaka z taką miłością, że ten nie potrafił się nie rozpłynąć.

\- Uwierz, w mojej głowie wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. - Przytulił się do niego, jakby zetknięcie ciał miało wyrazić więcej niż słowa i o dziwo tak się stało. - Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, więc ci pokażę - stwierdził Harry, rozwiązując szlafrok Louisa tylko po to, by nie przeszkadzał mu w kontakcie wzrokowym z Louisem, później. Następnie powoli położył się na kocu i złapał biodra Lou, ciągnąc je w górę i sprawiając, że chłopak z braku równowagi musiał przełożyć przez niego jedną nogę i tak skończył, siedząc okrakiem na klatce piersiowej ukochanego.

\- Wyżej - polecił Harry, a Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak podciągnąć się i zarumienić, kiedy jego miejsca intymne wylądowały nad twarzą jego chłopaka. - Obiecuję, że ci się spodoba.

Louis zacisnął powieki i zaczekał na kolejny ruch. Nagle poczuł coś mokrego i śliskiego, co próbowało wślizgnąć się pomiędzy jego pośladki, więc zachichotał, ponieważ to było śmiesznie przyjemne i najzwyczajniej w świecie go łaskotało. Harry pozostał poważny, skupiając się na czynności i widząc nad sobą nabrzmiały członek Lou i małą żyłę, zachciał ją polizać, lecz powstrzymał się. Dotknął językiem pierścień mięśni pomiędzy pośladkami, a Louis skrzywił się na to uczucie. Jego miejsca były bardzo wrażliwe, poza tym miał złe wspomnienia dotyczące tego typu zbliżeń. Dopiero kiedy Harry rozciągnął go na tyle, że mógł pieprzyć go swoim językiem, Louis zaczął odczuwać w tym przyjemność, ponieważ, hej, to był miękki i wilgotny język, a nie szorstki penis, a pod nim leżał ktoś, kto robił to wszystko, bo go kochał, a nie dlatego, że chciał zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. W dodatku robił wszystko, by zadowolić Lou, nie siebie.

\- Jesteś najlepszy - wycedził przez zęby Louis.

Harry, usłyszawszy to, wsunął język głębiej w Louisa i zawinął go kilkakrotnie, przez co Louis zesztywniał, doznając niesamowicie przyjemnego uczucia, które składało się z dreszczy, ciepła i czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale było dobre. Poruszył się niekontrolowanie i natychmiast się zawstydził, ponieważ ten ruch świadczył o chęci otrzymania więcej, mimo że Harry robił wszystko, co w jego mocy. Niedługo potem poczuł na swoim penisie coś ciepłego i ciasnego, i chciał tego więcej i więcej. Z trudem zmusił swoją odrzuconą w tył głowę do obniżenia się, by mógł spojrzeć, co tym razem wymyślił Harry i zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy dostrzegł jego dużą dłoń poruszającą się po jego kutasie. Harry był dokładny i czuły. Wykonywał każdy ruch delikatnie, ale zarazem w taki sposób, by dostarczyć partnerowi jak najwięcej rozkoszy. I szło mu idealnie; zaciskający się mocniej uścisk, szybkie przesuwanie, okręcanie, uciskanie główki. Louis tracił czucie w nogach i dłoniach, ale starał się z całych sił nie usiąść na twarzy Harry’ego, bo to byłoby naprawdę upokarzające.

Tysiące fajerwerków wybuchało w głowie Louisa, kiedy powoli dochodził i nagle zamiast skupić się na orgazmie, pomyślał o twardym i obolałym ‘koledze’ Harry’ego i zrobiło mu się go żal. W końcu siedział w tych bokserkach całkiem sam.

\- Harry - zaskamlał poruszonym tonem Lou, wstając i wprawiając chłopaka w zdziwienie. - Chcę dać ci przyjemność.

\- Och, ale… um… nie podobało ci się to, co przed chwilą robiłem?

Louisowi zaświeciły się oczy.

\- To było wspaniałe, Harry! - Harry usiadł, obejmując swojego chłopaka w pasie i przyciągając na tyle bliżej, by ich ciała się dotykały. - Kocham cię, ale chciałbym… - Louis jeszcze nikomu tego nie mówił, więc z trudem popychał słowa w stronę ust. - Chcę się z tobą kochać.

Harry spojrzał na swojego chłopaka wielkimi oczyma, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Te słowa w ustach Louisa brzmiały tak pięknie i niewinnie, jak ptaszek ćwierkający o nadejściu wiosny. Ale, cholera, tu nie chodziło o koniec zimy, tylko koniec dziewictwa.

\- Ale, skarbie. - Harry naprawdę się bał. Nie był do tego przygotowany. - Nie mam prezerwatyw.

\- To przecież nic, prawda? - głos Louisa był tak błagalny i pełen nadziei, że Harry bał się odmówić. Ale z drugiej strony, taka okazja mogła się prędko nie powtórzyć.

\- A lubrykant?

\- Użyjemy śliny… jest jeszcze preejakulat.

\- Louis - tym razem to Harry błagał - to nieodpowiedni moment.

Szatyn zwiesił wzrok, niezdolny spojrzeć w oczy ukochanego. Rumieńce na jego twarzy nie były już wynikiem wcześniejszego podniecenia, ale wstydu. Harry pochwycił jego podbródek i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Nie smuć się.

\- To nie to. Po prostu mi głupio. Tak wyskoczyłem z tym pomysłem. Czuję się jak dziwka.

\- Co? Nie! Lou, skarbie, nie wstydź się tego. Bardzo chcę się z tobą kochać, ale nie tu, w porządku? - To nie usatysfakcjonowało szatyna. Nieotrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Harry odchrząknął i pochwycił dłonie Louisa. - Chciałbym cię zaprosić na noc do mnie, kiedy będziemy tylko my. Miękkie łóżko będzie lepsze niż koc, a jeśli chcesz oglądać gwiazdy, możemy otworzyć okna… ale gwarantuje ci, że tak czy siak je zobaczysz - wyjaśnił Harry, mrugając zadziornie.

Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się i rozchylił wargi, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu pisk opon. Z samochodu wybiegły dwie kobiety.

\- Louis Williamie Tomlinsonie! - zawołała jedna. Obie podeszły bliżej; Jay wyglądała na zmartwioną, Anne na zdenerwowaną. - Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Dzwonili do mnie ze szpitala, twierdząc, że zabrałam cię bez wypisania.

\- Oj, mamo. To tylko Harry mnie porwał - odpowiedział Louis, wtulając się w ciepłą klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka.

\- Właśnie widzę - wtrąciła się Anne, wychylając się zza Jay. - Widzę chłopcy, że miło i nielegalnie spędzacie czas, ale Harry, muszę cię poprosić, abyś wrócił na noc do domu. Louis powinien być pod obserwacją, a ty potrzebujesz snu.

Harry zawył przeciągle, niechętnie podnosząc się z Louisem do pozycji pionowej. Louis wzdrygnął się nagle, co zauważył Harry, więc wysłał mu pytające spojrzenie, lecz nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Czeka nas długa rozmowa - powiedziała Jay, zwracając się do syna i poprawiając na ramieniu coś, co wyglądało na torbę z ubraniami. - Pożegnaj się z Harry’m.

Oboje poczuli się jak nastolatki, które zostały przyłapane na wysyłaniu nieznajomym swoich nagich zdjęć, kiedy nagle przypomnieli sobie, że mają po dwadzieścia lat (cóż, Louis nadal 19) i nie muszę się niczego wstydzić. Louis oplótł dłonie wokół szyi Harry’ego i przytulił go mocno, a kiedy się odrywał, Harry położył dłoń na jego policzku i pocałował go najczulej jak potrafił. Spojrzeli na siebie, wypowiadając nieme “kocham cię” i “ja ciebie też”, a potem Louis poprawił swój szlafrok i odszedł z Jay, odprowadzony wzrokiem Harry’ego.

\- No… - westchnęła Anne. - Czas na nas.

A kiedy Harry zrobił krok w stronę samochodu, nadepnął na coś miękkiego i uśmiechnął się, schylając się po majtki Louisa. Och, Lou, pomyślał, jak ty się z tego wytłumaczysz?

________________________

*kursywa, ponieważ to cytat.


	15. Chapter 15

Jest 12.08.2012 rok

Pamiętam jak na warsztatach psychologicznych poprosili nas, byśmy wypisali nasze zalety. Wziąłem kartkę i nakreśliłem pierwszy punkt, a potem siedziałem dziesięć minut, próbując odnaleźć choć jedną rzecz, ale jej nie było. Byłem przez to tak wściekły, że podarłem kartkę. Czułem takie dziwne ciepło, niczym chęć zrobienia czegoś, ale jednocześnie bezradność. Byłem gitarzystą w kajdankach. Uderzałem w struny, nie mogąc wykonać chwytów, więc dźwięk był beznadziejny. Taki jak ja, od stóp do głów poszarpany i nigdy nie nastrojony.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia znalazłem na strychu album ze zdjęciami. Był ciężki, zakurzony i zniszczony przez czas. Przewijałem strony, patrząc na fotografie inaczej niż kiedyś. Teraz widziałem w oczach mamy nie takie zwykłe zmęczenie, ale zmęczenie terapią, tabletkami i mną. Patrzyłem na wujków, uśmiechając się i odnajdując w ich twarzach zrozumienie, ponieważ kiedyś skończę tak jak oni, na samobójstwie. I jedyną osobom, która była naprawdę szczęśliwa w tym całym bałaganie wspomnień, byłem ja. Mały chłopiec ze zmarszczą pod oczami, opaloną skórą i równo obciętymi włosami, jeszcze nie wiedzący, kim się stanie. Płakałem nad nim, szepcząc, że chciałbym znów nim być, póki nie spostrzegłem kogoś jeszcze. Mój tata wyglądał na silnego nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale także w środku i nie wiem dlaczego zauważyłem to dopiero teraz, najwięcej zdjęć miałem z nim. Przytulał mnie, zabierał w różne miejsca, opiekował się mną, kiedy mama nie mogła.

I siedząc tak na tym brudnym, zabałaganionym strychu, zrozumiałem, że tęsknię za moim tatą bardziej niż za kimkolwiek i że nigdy już nie będziemy tak blisko jak kiedyś.

Nigdy nie powiem mu o tym, że jestem gejem, że potrzebuję pomocy i że jestem naprawdę zagubiony. Nie powiem mu, że znów potrzebuję silnej dłoni ojca, która wyprowadzi mnie z tłumu w galerii handlowej. Pomimo łez spływających po moich policzkach i pomimo krwi na nadgarstkach, będę mówił, że czuję się dobrze, ponieważ nikt nie chce wiedzieć o moich problemach, zwłaszcza on. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. A co najważniejsze, on nie zasługuje na to, by się martwić. Po przebrnięciu przez depresję mamy i ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem, nareszcie ma swoją wymarzoną pracę, dzięki której może podróżować i być z dala od tego bałaganu. Czasami chciałbym, żeby on i mama się rozwiedli; żeby zostawił nas i żył swoim życiem, bo na to zasługuje.

Atmosfera na strychu właśnie tak na mnie działała: łamałem się w pół i płakałem, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co robić. Albo raczej wiedziałem, ale to było trochę niemożliwe. Kilka dni po śmierci mojego wujka, poszedłem znów na cmentarz, żeby posprzątać kwiaty i znicze, a kiedy wracałem, przy jednej z tych cmentarnych alejek, siedziała dziewczyna trochę starsza ode mnie. Przed nią wykopano grób. Myślałem o osobie, która tam spoczie. Może będze to jej babcia lub dziadek, a może ktoś zupełnie obcy i w zasadzie było w porządku opłakiwać kogoś kogo się nie znało, a komu kończył się czas. Kim byliśmy, by mieć go więcej od niej? Zamieniłem z dziewczyną parę słów i tyle wystarczyło, bym domyślił się, że to miejsce jest jej i że sama je wybrała.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, chciałbym oddać jej moje życie, ponieważ ona go potrzebowała, a ja już niekoniecznie. Marzę, by to było tak proste jak oddawanie biednym ubrań, ale nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. I te życia będą się tak marnowały, ponieważ, cóż, wszechświat chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a kim my jesteśmy, by mu na to nie pozwolić?

~*~

Po przeprosinach i wyjaśnieniu personelowi szpitala, że Louis wyszedł “tylko na spacer”, on i Jay trafili z powrotem do sali, milcząc i bawiąc się palcami dłoni. Nigdy nie czuli się tak niezręcznie w swojej obecności, a teraz każde z nich czułoby się lepiej w stu innych miejscach, tylko nie w tym. Atmosfera przypominała tą, kiedy siadasz z rodzicami, by porozmawiać o seksie, lecz Louis raczej miał wrażenie, że znów ma osiem lat i że znów rozbił wazon lub ukradł koledze zabawkę, i jeśli dobrze wszystkiego nie rozegra, to mama zacznie myśleć, że wychowuje małego kleptomana.

Przejeżdżający nieopodal szpitala samochód, warknął głośno, co Jay uznała za dobrą okazję, by zacząć.

\- Co masz mi do powiedzenia, Louis? - zapytała i skarciła się w myślach, kiedy syn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. To nie była jego wina, nawet jeśli tak myślał.

\- Nic? - zapytał zdenerwowany i rozczarowany.

\- Więc może powiesz mi, co się stało. Nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać wcześniej.

Jej oczy były wyblakłe, a twarz zmęczona i jakby wytarta przez papier ścierny.

\- W skrócie: spotkałem Nialla i pogodziliśmy się, potem uderzyłem Liama, a na koniec zobaczyłem jak Zayn pokazuje nagrania ze mną Harry’emu, więc postanowiłem wrócić do domu, gdzie się załamałem i postanowiłem zabić.

\- Louis! - Jay nie była gotowa na takie słowa. Gdzieś tam istniały nagrania z jej małym synkiem i wiedziała o tym, ale ten fakt wciąż ją przerażał. - Wiem to wszystko od Harry’ego i Nialla. Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz i jak czułeś się przez cały ten czas.

Louis pokręcił głową i przeczesał potargane włosy.

\- Nie - mruknął tajemniczo. - Nie jesteś osobą, której chcę o tym mówić. Wykorzystałaś wszystkie swoje szanse.

Jay złapała jego rękę, która tkwiła w kasztanowych kosmykach. Spojrzała na zaczerwienione linie, wiodące poziomo lub pionowo i próbowała wyobrazić sobie ten ból, a potem skupiła wzrok, jakby chciała go od niego zabrać.

\- Nic nie mówiłeś. Louis, musisz nas zrozumieć, pracowaliśmy, a ty dobrze wszystko ukrywałeś. Nie było szans żebyśmy…

\- Ponieważ - przerwał jej.

\- Co?

\- Zapytałaś, dlaczego ci nie powiedziałem, a ja odpowiadam: ponieważ. - Spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. Był już naprawdę zmęczony. - Raniłem siebie, dlaczego miałbym ranić ciebie?

\- Och, Loueh.

\- Chociaż właściwie zraniłem cię dnia, w którym przyszedłem na świat, prawda, mamo? - I właśnie tak, to, o czym nikt nie mówił głośno w domu Tomlinsonów, zostało wypowiedziane.

\- To nie twoja wina, skarbie! Wszystko przeze mnie!

\- Och, nie chrzań! - wybuchł. - Wiem jak się czułaś i co czułaś, a głównie była to nienawiść do wszystkich!

Jay oparła czoło o swoje ręce i przez moment Louis myślał, że doprowadził swoją mamę do płaczu, lecz mylił się, ponieważ kiedy się podniosła, jej oczy były suche. Wyglądało na to, że chciała przeczekać złość syna, ale w rzeczywistości uspokajała siebie.

\- Tak, Louis. To chciałeś usłyszeć? - I nagle Louis zrozumiał, że nie. Nie chciał słyszeć, że jego mama go nienawidziła, nawet jeśli o tym wiedział, więc zaczął cicho płakać i jednocześnie powstrzymywać łzy, a jego twarz wyglądała żałośnie. - Kiedy tkwisz w samym środku tego bałaganu uczuć i emocji, wydaje ci się, że nienawiść do innych wszystko załatwi, ale kiedy burza mija, wiesz, że popełniłeś błąd. Marzę o tym, by wyrzucić swoją przeszłość do kosza, ponieważ życie toczy się dalej, ale to nie takie proste. Z okresu twojego wczesnego dzieciństwa nie pamiętam radosnych chwil i kiedy pewnego dnia to sobie uświadomiłam, zrozumiałam, że zapomniałam dla kogo żyję i kto żyje dzięki mnie. Właśnie wtedy cię pokochałam. - Nastała chwila pauzy. - Patrzę na ciebie i widzę pięknego chłopca, a raczej mężczyznę i zastanawiam się kiedy czas przeleciał tak szybko, że go nie zauważyłam. Jestem z ciebie dumna. - Uśmiechnęła się, a Louis nieświadomie zaczął unosić kąciki ust, nadal pochlipując. - Mam w posiadaniu najwspanialszego człowieka na świecie, o pięknym sercu i kochających oczach i wiem, że jedyne czego potrzebuje, to miłość, a jeśli ja nie potrafię mu jej dać, to nic, bo na szczęście znam kogoś, kto może.

\- Przepraszam - wtrąciła się wchodząca do sali pielęgniarka. - Louis musi odpocząć. Może wrócić pani jutro.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut - zażądał chłopak, a kobieta skinęła i wyszła, zamykając drzwi z kliknięciem.

\- Wiem, że mi nie zaufasz - kontynuowała Jay - ale przynajmniej zaufaj Harry’emu. To dobry chłopak, i nawet jeśli tata go niezaakceptuje…

\- Tata?- Louis nagle zorientował się, że w tej plątaninie zdarzeń, brakuje jego taty.

Jay skinęła.

\- Wraca jutro po południu i o wszystkim się dowie. Chyba… - Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Chyba wypuszczą cię już wtedy do domu.

Louis poczuł jak jego klatka piersiowa się zapada. To naprawdę działo się tak szybko? Dwie próby samobójcze, Harry, festyn, Niall, Liam i Zayn, a potem rimming w krzakach. Był taki popieprzony.

\- No nic, na mnie czas - odezwała się Jay, gdy Louis milczał zbyt długo. - Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?

\- Mhm - pisnął, a potem odchrząknął i poprawił się: - Ja ciebie też. - A kiedy Jay była już w progu, postanowił dodać: - Naprawdę, mamo. - I pozwolił jej wyjść.

Tej nocy pokój nie wypełniły potwory. Tym razem jaskółki ulepiły w kącie gniazdo i ćwierkały na dobranoc wolnośćwolnośćwolność.

~*~

Mark Tomlinson śmiał się, idąc wzdłuż lotniska z żartu o biznesmenach, który opowiadał mu asystent. Mimo dwóch tygodnia nieustannej pracy, nocnej konferencji na skypie i dwóch godzin snu, mężczyzna potrafił zachować świetny nastrój. Duże okulary bez przerwy zsuwały się z jego nosa, więc unosił do nich dłoń, która zaczynała już cierpnąć. Zatrzymał się przy automacie z kawą, wrzucając monety i czekając aż z okrągłego otworu wysunie się kubek, do którego kilka chwil później zacznie sączyć się ciemna ciecz. Nawet tego nie lubił; bycia typowym dorosłym, trucia się napojami, jedzeniem w restauracjach, ponieważ był daleko od domu. I nie, wcale nie cieszył się z wizyt w Niemczech, Canadzie lub Japonii, ponieważ jego grafik zmieniał się tak szybko, że zwyczajnie za nim nie nadążał. Praca zwyczajnie go niszczyła.

\- Pan ma ile dzieci, panie Tomlinson? - zapytał niespodziewanie asystent, kiedy rozmawiali o planach na kilka dni urlopu, choć dobrze wiedzieli, że nadal będą pracować.

\- Jednego syna. A ty Sebastianie?

\- Jedno w drodze. Jeszcze nie znamy płci, ale jeśli będzie dziewczynka, nazwiemy ją Effy.

\- A jeśli będzie to chłopiec?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia. Radzi pan coś, panie Tomlinson?

\- Mój syn ma na imię Louis - rzekł, już prawie zapominając jak to się wymawia.

\- Francuskie?

\- Nie wiem, chyba… - Wzruszył ramionami i nagle dostrzegł Jay, stojącą przy grubym filarze. Patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, mówiącym “witaj, kochanie”. - Dam ci znać, gdy coś wymyślę.

Poklepał Sebastiana po ramieniu i pobiegł w kierunku żony. Uściskał ją lekko i po chwili ramię w ramię szli do samochodu. Podczas podróży Mark opowiadał o nowym projekcie, o pracowniku, którego nie lubi i o życiu Sebastiana, a Jay potakiwała, uśmiechając się i mrucząc odpowiedzi.

Weszli do domu, Jay jako pierwsza, Mark trochę później, po zabraniu swoich rzeczy. Stanął w progu i rzucił bagaże, uświadamiając sobie, że coś jest nie tak. Żona nigdy nie czekała na niego na lotnisku, z pokoju Louisa dochodziła muzyka, a atmosfera nie zdawała się być tak okropnie napięta, jak gumka recepturka, którą niesforny dzieciak naciągnął na palec, a potem puścił, by uderzyła jego ofiarę. Nagle wzrok Jay nie mówił “witaj, kochanie”, tylko “potrzebuję mojego męża”.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

Kobieta poleciła mu usiąść i nie owijając w bawełnę, opowiedziała o wszystkim. Starała się nie patrzeć mężowi oczy, gdyż czuła się winna za połowę z tych zdarzeń, ale nie płakała. Czasem przychodzi taki moment, kiedy nie potrafisz płakać, tylko siedzisz i myślisz nad tym jak smutny jesteś. Ten smutek zjada cię od środka, sączy twoje soki, liże resztki odwagi swoim obślizgłym jęzorem, a potem wychodzi, siada na twoich plecach i zaraża innych.

\- … i nie mówił nam tego, ponieważ wiedział, że znienawidzisz go za bycie gejem. Ja też to wiem, dlatego proszę cię już teraz, nie bij go.

\- Och, Johannah, nasz syn nie jest gejem.

\- Mark, błagam zamilcz. Nie widziałeś tego, co ja, nie słyszałeś jak bezradnie brzmi jego głos i jak bezbronny jest, ale cokolwiek się stanie, on nie wyrzeknie się bycia homoseksualistą. Choćby nie wiem co.

Mark przetarł dłonią spocone czoło. Nie po to przemierzył kilkanaście krajów i siedział w samolocie jak na szpilkach, żeby usłyszeć takie wiadomości. Jego małżeństwo się sypało, jego syn się sypał, a on znów miał być tym, który wszystko uratuje?

\- Nie zaprzeczę, jestem zły.

\- Masz prawo.

I kiedy wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, Mark wstał i przewrócił stół.

\- Nie będę miał syna geja - warknął i ciężko stąpając, udał się na górę. Co teraz? Miał być pośmiewiskiem sąsiadów, ponieważ jego syn obłapia facetów? I skąd miał wiedzieć, że to wszystko, co usłyszał to prawda? Może Louis rzucił się na jakiegoś chłopaka lub był nachalny? Dzieciaki nie mogły tak po prostu nim poniewierać, nie. Przecież to nielogiczne. Wyciągnijcie go z tego cholernego filmu, bo zwariuje.

Z zaciśniętymi pięściami skręcił do łazienki, gdzie miał zamiar wziąć długi prysznic, a potem pojechać gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie, upić się i zapomnieć. Wchodząc, uderzył go podmuch wiatru. Zamknął szybko okno i wzdrygnął się na panujące w pomieszczeniu zimno. Usiadł na podkładce, której dawno temu Louis używał, aby dosięgnąć do umywalki i nagle… nagle to do niego dotarło. Jego syn prawie umarł w tym miejscu. Jego własny syn czuł się tak źle, że nie chciał żyć, a on - mimo rzadkiego bywania w domu - nie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako kogoś, kto… cóż, nie jest już tatą. Mark wstał powoli, a jego nogi ugięły się. Zaskoczony tą reakcją ciała, spiął się i zerwał się do wyjścia. Wszedł szybko do pokoju Louisa i zamknął drzwi.

Jak dawno tu nie był. Pokój nie zmienił się bardzo od kiedy Louis był dzieckiem. Nadal ta sama tapeta, meble i zasłony. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, zamknął oczy i starał się poczuć to, co jego syn, kiedy spędzał tu każde popołudnie, samotny. Ale to było za mało. Mark musiał wiedzieć więcej, więc rozglądnął się jeszcze dokładniej. Tym razem zauważył kilka plakatów ukrytych za szafą i zdjęcie jakiegoś chłopca o kręconych włosach na komodzie. Nie znał go, więc nie zamierzał się przyglądać. Podszedł do szafki i otworzył ją. Zamyślił się, wiodąc wzrokiem po książkach, zniszczonych przez liczne kopanie ich po ziemi i suszenie. Sięgnął dłonią po jedną z nich i wyciągając, przypadkiem trącił czerwone pudełko po telefonie, z którego wypadła instrukcja i… i coś jeszcze. Podłogę wokół jego nóg wyściełały różnego rodzaju ostrza: z temperówek, jednorazowych maszynek do golenia, brzytwy, ułamane fragmenty noża, szkło, a także zapałki. Właścicielem tego pudełka był jego syn, który robił sobie po cichu krzywdę, kiedy wszyscy mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż przejmowanie się. I kiedy, do cholery, to wszystko zaczęło się dziać?

Mark mógł niemal zobaczyć małego chłopca bez mleczaka, który podbiega do niego i podaje mu rysunek. Ten sam rysunek wisiał nad łóżkiem z koślawym dopiskiem “Koham tate” i nagle mężczyzna zrozumiał, że on także kocha tego chłopaka. Nie ważne jaki jest i kim się stanie, on zawsze będzie jego synem.

Kiedy tylko usłyszał trzask drzwi, ze łzami w oczach zbiegł na dół i zatrzymał się na dole schodów, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Louis stał przed nim z jakimś chłopakiem - chłopakiem z fotografii - i wyglądał tak inaczej, po tym, co opowiedziała Jay. Zdecydowanie nie jak “zwykły nastolatek, który woli czatować ze znajomymi, niż spędzać czas z rodzicami”, tylko jak ktoś, kto walczył ze sobą przez 3 lata i przegrał.

\- Tato? - powiedział pytająco Louis, a Mark zwyczajnie się rozpłakał. Jego głos był taki… taki prawdziwy i dziecinny, jakby nie zmieniał się przez lata, ale to nic, bo Mark właśnie za nim tęsknił.

Louis wyplątał swoją dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego i podszedł do swojego taty, szepcząc ledwo słyszalne “przepraszam”, a ten przytulił go szybko, tak jak przytulali się zasypiając, ponieważ Louis bał się potworów, które mieszkały pod łóżkiem.

\- Nie, nie, to ja przepraszam, powinienem był o ciebie zadbać. Tak mi przykro, Louis. Zrobię wszystko, by ci skurwiele dostali za swoje, obiecuję.

Louis, z początku sparaliżowany, rozluźnił się i owinął ramiona wokół szyi ojca, uśmiechając się do mamy, która stała kilka metrów obok.

\- Brakowało mi mojego taty.

Po dziesięciu minutach przepraszania, przytulania i wyznawania miłości, Louis powiedział, że on i Harry chcą pobyć ze sobą w pokoju, a Harry obiecał być grzeczny. Mimo to Mark ciągle zaglądał do nich, pytając, czy nie potrzebują czegoś do picia, jedzenia lub podcierania się, bo do jasnej cholery kończyły mu się pomysły, a Jay nie pomagała, śmiejąc się, że może najwyżej kupić im prezerwatywy. Louis i Harry leżeli obok siebie, oglądając “Wredne dziewczyny” i stwarzając pozory, ale w końcu nie wytrzymali i zaczęli się całować. Mark wszedł w trakcie, więc widział trochę akcji. To nie tak, że był nadopiekuńczym tatą, po prostu nie dotarło do niego, że jego syn jest już bezpieczny.

Kiedy Jay przyniosła chłopcom klucz, Mark dąsał się i zamęczał ją gadką typu “nie podoba mi się ten Harry” lub “nie ufam mu”, ale kiedy dzień się kończył, usiadł w swoim biurze, wybrał numer i przywitał się z Sebastianem słowami:

\- Jeśli to będzie syn, chcesz, aby był najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie, o złotym sercu i niesamowitej osobowości?

\- Kto tego nie chce, panie Tomlinson? - odezwał się jak zwykle podenerwowany, ale entuzjastyczny głos młodego pracownika.

\- Więc nazwij go Harry, a nie pożałujesz. - I rozłączył się, śmiejąc się do siebie.

Jeśli potwory spod łóżka Louisa wpełzły do jego wnętrza, to Harry je stamtąd wyciągnie. Nie ważne, że na razie robi to ustami.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Wstawaj, ty popierdolony sukinsynie! Żałuję dnia, w którym cię spłodziłem! Ty diabelskie nasienie! Nie ma z ciebie pożytku! Rusz swoją muzułmańską dupę! Za każdym razem to samo! Jest w pół do pierwszej, bękarcie!

Trzask drzwi zakończył potok słów, więc Zayn zwlókł się z materaca, ziewając i przez następne trzy minuty stał na środku pokoju, próbując otworzyć oczy, które wydawały się teraz obklejone silnym klejem. Ziewając jeszcze trochę i jeszcze, a potem rozmasowując obolałą twarz, krążył po pokoju, powtarzając wyuczoną regułkę

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pobiegł do łazienki, przeklinając swój mały pęcherz. Po drodze staranował dwie siostry i nakrzyczał na nie, że to ich wina, i że powinny patrzeć jak chodzą. Po porannej toalecie zbiegł na dół, ukradł po jednym toście z talerzy Waliyahi i Doniyi, i nalał kakao sobie i Safie, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie ze smutną miną.

\- Coś cię gryzie, promyku słońca? - zapytał, biorąc do ust kawałek pieczywa.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Wiem, że tak. - Ale nadal milczała. - Nikt nie usłyszy.

\- To Joe.

\- Sprawy sercowe, hm?

\- Joe to dziewczyna. Joe śmieje się z mojego koloru skóry i włosów. Mówi, że moje miejsce jest daleko stąd.

Zayn zakrztusił się kawałkiem, który przełykał.

\- Jak wygląda Joe?

\- Ma żółte włosy i jest chuda jak patyk - powiedziała Safaa w typowy, dziecięcy sposób.

\- Cóż, w takim razie, przy następnej okazji powiedz jej, że jest głupią blondynką - polecił jej brat, ale dziewczynka wydawała się nie być przekonana.

\- Może lepiej będzie, jeśli ty jej to powiesz?

\- Saf, jestem zajęty. - Mimo wakacji, Zayn pracował w poniedziałki, środy i czwartki, ale dziś była sobota i to nie umknęło czarnowłosej.

\- Mamy weekend - oznajmiła surowo.

\- Nadal muszę gdzieś być.

\- Gdzie?

\- W miejscu…

\- W sądzie - przerwał mu gruby głos ojca, który wchodził do kuchni w poplamionym podkoszulku. Safaa automatycznie zatkała uszy. - Cholerny kutas znów niszczy nam życie.

\- Kiedy przestaniesz mi to wypominać? Dobrze wiesz, że to nie była moja wina!

\- Doniya i Waliyha siedziały cicho, ale ty musiałeś być tym poszkodowanym. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć po co tym razem cię wzywają.

\- Chciałem chronić Safę.

\- Ych, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Jesteś synem, którego nie chciałem. Przez ciebie mama siedzi w więzieniu.

Po tym mężczyzna wyszedł, pociągając niechlujnie nosem. Safaa opuściła dłonie i zapytała:

\- Czy ktoś cię krzywdzi Zayn?

\- Nie.

\- Czy ty krzywdzisz kogoś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział tak, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Nie czuł się winny, bo nie powinien… prawda?

~*~

Dzisiejsze śniadanie w postaci rogalika, które trzymał Louis, wyglądało gorzej niż jego roztargniona mama, więc oddał je Harry’emu i w ciszy przyglądał się ogromnym, dwuskrzydłowym drzwiom. Na korytarzu panowała kompletna cisza, przez którą aż strach było przełknąć ślinę i to sprawiało, że Louis denerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

Musiał tylko powiedzieć co wiedział, wysłuchać słów innych i skończyć z tym raz na zawsze. Nie chciał tu być, a jego liczne próby przekonania Harry’ego, że to bez sensu, były zwykłą ucieczką. Nie lubił być oceniany, a już na pewno nienawidził współczucia i robienia z siebie poszkodowanego.

Myśli musiały być widoczne na jego twarzy, ponieważ Harry posłał mu smutne spojrzenie i po tym Louis także wiedział, o czym myśli Harry.

\- Martwisz się - Louis bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Harry niechętnie przytaknął, ale zaraz po tym przyciągnął Lou za ramiona i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej, opierając przy okazji podbródek o jego głowę i wąchając szampon do włosów. Louis wydawał się być bardzo mały w jego ramionach, jak gdyby tylko się postarali, Harry mógłby zwinąć się w kulkę i schronić go w sobie.

Nie było szans, by ktokolwiek pomylił ich z “tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi”, ponieważ cały sekret krył się w spojrzeniach, a zwłaszcza w sposobie, w jaki Louis patrzył na Harry’ego - jak na kogoś, kim zawsze chciał być lub kogo chciał mieć. Jednak jeszcze więcej uczucia promieniowało od ich uścisków. Żaden nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że przytulanie, to coś, co robili najlepiej. Małe, kształtne ciało Louisa i szczupłe, duże Harry’ego, wydawały się być dla siebie stworzone; idealnie dopasowane. Opierali się o siebie, zatapiając się w miękkości swoich ramion i torsów, a świat wokół pryskał jak bańka mydlana. I do tego zapach pianki do golenia, perfum i całej masy innych rzeczy…

\- Powinniśmy już wchodzić. - Jay zdecydowała przerwać ciszę, kiedy dostrzegła w dole korytarza poobijaną twarz Zayna i spojrzała na Anne, posyłając jej nieme: “dziękuję za to, że twój syn obił mordę temu gnojkowi”.

Niedługo potem pojawił się Liam, a rozprawa została rozpoczęta.

*

\- Pouczam pana, że składanie fałszywych zeznań jest karalne - przypomniała po raz etny kobieta, siedząca centralnie przed Louisem.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Prosimy o podanie nazwiska, wieku, miejsca zamieszkania i stanu cywilnego.

\- Louis William Tomlinson, 19 lat, mieszkam w Doncaster i obecnie spotykam się z Harry’m. - Miał zamiar odwrócić się i uśmiechnąć do chłopaka, ale nerwy sparaliżowały jego mięśnie.

\- Opowie nam pan, co stało się dnia 5-ego lutego, 2012-ego roku?

Louis zamknął oczy. Doskonale znał tą datę i nienawidził jej równie mocno jak Zayna, Liama i liceum. To wtedy utknął w łazience, otrzymał zimny prysznic i został skrzywdzony.

\- Gdzie wtedy pan był? - zapytała zachęcająco, gdy milczał.

\- W szkole.

\- Co pan robił?

Chrzanienie.

\- Byłem na lekcjach, pisałem test z angielskiego i… - Przełknął ciężko. - Miałem WF. - Wszyscy nadal się w niego wpatrywali, wyczekując dalszych wyjaśnień, a on marzył o ucieczce. Spojrzał kątem oka na Zayna i zrozumiał, że nie może przedłużać. Są tu oboje, by coś wyjaśnić i by jeden z nich otrzymał karę. - To była ostatnia lekcja, która skończyła się o godzinie 15:45 i równo z dzwonkiem chłopcy z trzech klas ruszyli pod prysznice, a ja zostałem na sali, sprzątając i czekając, aż wszyscy opuszczą budynek sportowy. Wybiła 16 - wiem, bo ściągałem zegarek - kiedy wszedłem pod prysznic całkiem sam i po kilku chwilach pojawił się Liam Payne, Zayn Malik i… Niall Horan. - Louis naprawdę nie chciał zrzucać winy także na Nialla, ale był w sądzie i mówienie prawdy i tylko prawdy było niezbędne. - A potem…

Potem Louis powiedział wszystko, nie zwracając uwagi na szloch ojca i Zayna, który co chwila wtrącał, że to nieprawda, a kiedy skończył, wrócił na miejsce i dostrzegł Liama siedzącego daleko na sali, który wyglądał niedorzecznie blado. Nad nim Louis nie chciał się litować, w końcu Liam miał swojego Boga, którym ciągle wszystko usprawiedliwiał.

\- … lat dwadzieścia, mieszkam w Doncaster od zawsze, spotykam się z Perrie Edwards, ale ona nic nie wie o tej sprawie - mówił Zayn.

\- Pouczam pana o składaniu zeznań zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Tak, tak. - Ziewnął, a pani sędzia zerknęła do papierów.

\- Panie Malik, był już pan wzywany na świadka pięć lat temu w sprawie o molestowanie seksualne… - Harry wywrócił oczami. - … przez pańską matkę, mam rację?

Zayn zacisnął dłonie na kantach pulpitu, a Louis zamarł. Co to miało do cholery znaczyć?

\- Tak - potwierdził Zayn. - Ja i moje dwie siostry byliśmy wykorzystywani seksualnie przez naszą mamę. Czy musicie to powtarzać za każdym razem, kiedy zrobię coś złego?

\- Przypominam o zwracaniu się do sądu z szacunkiem, a te informacje, panie Malik, mogą grać dużą rolę w sprawie.

\- Przepraszam - odparł bez przekonania, więc nawet głuchy mógłby przyznać, że nie jest mu przykro.

\- Na początek proszę o odtworzenie nagrań z telefonu pana Stylesa - poleciła, a Louis wzdrygnął się.

\- Ale… - Nie, nie, nie. Nikt nie miał ich zobaczyć. Louis czuł się upokorzony już teraz.

\- Panie Tomlinson, jest to jedno z delikatniejszych. Resztę widziała policja, ja także, ale nikt więcej. Czy wyraża pan zgodę na odtworzenie. To ważny element sprawy.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, szukając u niego pomocy, a ten uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i skinął głową.

\- Jasne - rzekł ledwo słyszalnie, ale to wystarczyło kobiecie siedzącej przy komputerze, by wyświetliła film na telewizorze, zawieszonym w rogu.

Na sali nie siedziało dużo osób, tylko te, które zmuszone były zeznawać, czyli Zayn, Liam, Tomlinsonowie, rodzice Harry’ego, Harry, Hannah, dyrektor szkoły, pani A. oraz Niall, mimo że Louis stanowczo oznajmił, że nie chce go mieszać, i wcale nie chodziło o to, że oni wszyscy mieli być świadkami upokorzenia Lou. On bał się, ponieważ pamiętał czas i miejsce każdego nagrania i nienawidził ich za to. Dla nich było to “jedno z delikatniejszych”, a dla niego pamiątka po tym, jak brutalnie był wykorzystany. Jego niewinne, płciowo dziewicze ciało na te parę minut stało się czyjeś, choć wcale nie wyraził na to zgody i czuł się tak, jakby zabrano mu samego siebie, a skoro nie miał siebie, to co miał?

Film zatrzymał się, a komendy rzucane przez Zayna urwały się nagle i Louis zrozumiał, że wszyscy patrzą na niego, ponieważ zaczął płakać. Niech to się tylko skończy, myślał.

Rozprawa trwała jeszcze długo, a przez ten czas przesłuchano wszystkich, nawet Harry’ego, który walczył o swojego chłopaka nogami i rękami, kiedy ten siedział cicho na swoim miejscu, nawet kiedy Zayn zaczął opowiadać bajkę o tym ” jak to naprawdę było”. Wszyscy znali prawdę, ale do cholery, to był sąd. Każdy bał się, że jedno źle wypowiedziane słowo wpłynie na nich niekorzystnie. Jednym zdaniem: martwili się o swój własny interes.

Sędzia odchrząknęła, ułożyła papiery, a potem zapytała:

\- Panie Malik. - Chłopak wstał posłusznie i spojrzał w jej kierunku. - O co prosi pan sąd?

Zayn spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć i nagle zapomniał o wyuczonej regułce, o nienawiści i planie wyplątania się z tego bagna, ponieważ gdzieś tam w jego domu siedzi Safaa, nie wiedząca o tym jakim draniem jest jej brat. Poczuł, że nikt na to nie zasługuje; na jego podłe kłamstwa i bezczelne zachowanie. Od początku nie traktował sprawy poważnie, a przecież groziło mu więzienie, i cóż, może tak miało być? Co jeśli w przyszłości coś mu odbije i zacznie molestować siostry?

\- Proszę o… - To był ten moment. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, spodziewając się typowej gadki “o sprawiedliwe rozpatrzenie sprawy”, ale on nie chciał tego mówić, ponieważ do chuja pana, on nie zachował się sprawiedliwie i nawet jeśli Perrie go za to znienawidzi, to może nawet lepiej, bo nie zasługiwała na takiego chłopaka. - Ukaranie mnie. - Cisza. Cisza, a on musiał ją wykorzystać. - Zgwałciłem Louisa Tomlinsona niejednokrotnie i zmusiłem do rozbierania się przed kamerą, ale to nie wszystko, bo molestowałem go na lekcjach Judo. Skłamałem wcześniej i… przepraszam. Ciebie zwłaszcza przepraszam Louis. Nie chcę tu nikogo brać na litość, chcę tylko, żebyście mnie zamknęli, abym nie musiał nigdy więcej nikogo krzywdzić. - Tak, jak podejrzewał, każda osobna para oczu patrzyła na niego w zdumieniu, a jedna jedyna w zrozumieniu i wtedy naszła go myśl, że być może Louis mu wybaczył. - Tylko pozwólcie mi pożegnać się z Safą i Perrie, okej? - Wysilił się na krzywy uśmiech.

\- Rozumie pan, że składanie fałszywych zeznań jest karalne?

\- Rozumiem.

\- Cóż, to stawia sprawę w nowym świetle. Hm, proszę usiąść. Panie Tomlinson, o co prosi pan sąd?

Louis wstał i z pośród wszystkich rzeczy o jakie mógł prosić, powiedział to, co kazano mu wcześniej.

\- O sprawiedliwość i odszkodowanie.

Pani sędzia pokiwała głową i posłała mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie znad swoich okularów. Powinna zakończyć już teraz, ale musiała wiedzieć…

\- Przed chwilą pan Malik przyznał się do winy. Jak się pan z tym czuje?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- To w porządku, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem trochę zły. - Ponieważ musi siedzieć tu i wstydzić się za nagranie; ponieważ musi denerwować się i stresować; ponieważ musi mówić o swoich uczuciach obcym osobom, i jak zwykle źle go zrozumiano.

\- Tak zły, że mógłby pan kogoś zabić? - zapytała, a Harry i Jay zmarszczyli brwi.

Louis pokiwał zaprzeczalnie głową.

\- Tylko siebie - rzekł, po czym kobieta westchnęła i ogłosiła dziesięciominutową przerwę.

*

Harry złapał Louisa za rękę i zaprowadził do otwartego okna, by ten mógł odetchnąć. Niedługo potem dogoniła ich Jay, która z nieodczytywalnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na syna.

\- Louis! - skarciła go na starcie. - Czyś ty zwariował?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Nie możesz mówić tu takich rzeczy! To sąd, a ci ludzie nie dbają o ciebie, tylko o pieniądze, jakie będą dzięki tobie mieć, dlatego po wyznaniu “chciałbym się zabić”, wsadzą cię do psychiatryka, aby nie mieć cię potem na sumieniu.

\- Ale pani sędzia wyglądała przyjaźnie - wtrącił się Harry.

\- Skarbie, kogo to obchodzi? Nie tylko ona decyduje. Czy Zayn się przyznał, czy nie, jego ludzie muszą go bronić, ponieważ to ich praca.

Louis musiał zwymiotować, a przynajmniej tak wyglądał.

\- Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. Po tym wszystkim idziemy do teatru, pamiętasz? Myśl o Gemmie i jej solówce…

\- Ja wcale nie chcę się zabić - oznajmił Louis, ściskając mocno dłoń Harry’ego i siadając na parapecie. - Nie chcę, naprawdę - mówił, jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie i, wow, chyba naprawdę mu się udało. - Kocham was.

Jay uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego, który puścił dłoń szatyna, oddając go w jej ręce, a ona przytuliła go mocno.

\- Też cię kochamy. I nie martw się tak, Tomlinson - szepnęła, całując jego czoło.

Louis pokiwał głową i oderwał się, spoglądając przez ramię matki na Nialla, który przywoływał go ruchem dłoni, więc nie czekając dłużej, podbiegł do niego, zostawiając Jay i Harry’ego w tyle.

Kobieta oparła się o parapet i trąciła Harry’ego biodrem.

\- Kradniesz mi go dziś, co? - zapytała, a Harry zbladł. Może zachowywał się trochę samolubnie, ciągle mając Lou przy sobie. Nie pomyślał o tym, że jego rodzice też za nim tęsknią. - Cieszę się, że trafił właśnie na ciebie. Jego tata też się mną zaopiekował. Był taki sam jak ty, kochający, czuły, stanowczy. Wyprowadzał mnie z labiryntu uczuć, rozumiesz? - Harry pokiwał głową, gdyż doskonale rozumiał. Tak jak rozumiał, że jest najlepszym, co Louisa w życiu spotkało, nawet jeśli to brzmiało samolubnie, i kiedyś będą mieć swój dom i dzieci, Louis będzie mógł być szczęśliwy, i on też będzie, ponieważ nie ma nic cenniejszego, co mógłby posiadać, niż jego uśmiech.

~*~

Spektakl skończył się o dziewiątej wieczorem, Gemma otrzymała owacje na stojąco, a Louis nie mógł się uspokoić nawet po tym, jak dziesięć minut po zakończeniu dojechali taksówką do restauracji… zaraz, zaraz, co?

\- Harry, co my tu robimy?

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wywrócił oczami na swojego chłopaka, bo naprawdę, co można było robić z ukochanym w restauracji?

Podeszli do pulpitu, za którym stał wystrojony w garnitur mężczyzna po czterdziestce, a leżąca przed nim księga, kryła tysiące nazwisk. Harry przywitał się, podał rezerwację na nazwisko Styles i zaprowadził do stolika chłopaka, który wydawał się być cały w skowronkach, ponieważ recepcjonista wziął ich za małżeństwo. Sala była zatłoczona, co przewidział Harry, dlatego zatrzymali się dopiero na balkonie, gdzie siedziało tylko kilka par, sączących swoje wina. Balustrada przyozdobiona była lampkami, które migotały wytrwale w mroku i rzucały poświatę na twarze gości. Nie było szans, by ktokolwiek wyglądał w tym świetle źle i Louis doskonale to zauważył, patrząc na błyszczące oczy Harry’ego; na tą kocią zieleń, czystą, chełpiącą się swoim kolorem. Zakładał, że też wyglądał okej, bo Harry wyglądał tak, jakby chciał go zjeść i ani myślał czekać na zamówienie.

Ich kontakt wzrokowy urwał się, kiedy zawstydzony Lou zasłonił się menu. Zamówili spaghetti - nie, wcale nie dlatego, że Harry wyciągnął od Marka Tomlinsona informację, że Louis w dzieciństwie uwielbiał Zakochanego Kundla - i szampana, by nie pójść w ślady tych snobów z winem.

Harry uniósł kieliszek, więc Louis zrobił dokładnie to samo, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

\- Za dzisiejszą wygraną sprawę, za Gemmę i za nas!

Stuknęli się kieliszkami, wysłali sobie spojrzenia “kocham cię, głuptasie” i napili się, biorąc małe łyki. Louis szybko odkrył, że szampan był jak mini fajerwerki w ustach lub spadające gwiazdy. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że gwiazdy to nasze dusze i kiedy się rodziliśmy, byliśmy gwiazdami. Kiedy Louis tak o tym myślał, zrozumiał, że Harry był słońcem.

\- Jednak wybaczyłeś Zaynowi - Harry bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Jeśli to miało sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej.

\- Okej - odparł Harry. - Potrafię to zrozumieć. - A potem napił się jeszcze trochę. - Co powiesz o Liamie?

Louis przypomniał sobie jego kazanie i pieprzenie o niewłaściwym Bogu, a przynajmniej nie o tym, którego wszyscy znali i o Biblii Liama, więc skrzywił się.

\- Koszmar zrobił apokalipsie dziecko i jest ohydne - skomentował i oboje roześmiali się. - Poważnie, Liam jest popieprzony.

\- I pomyśleć, że chodziłem na kazania jego ojca.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem.

Harry zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Więc teraz nie jestem?

\- Podsumujmy… Pobiłeś Zayna, porwałeś mnie ze szpitala, zrobiłeś mi rimming, całowałeś mnie przy moim tacie i krzyczałeś w sądzie. Wow, Styles, jesteś naprawdę niegrzeczny.

\- Ty tak na mnie działasz - przyznał Harry, mieszając szampana w kieliszku. Ciecz wyglądała jak płynne złoto i zabawnym wydawało się, że tak cenna rzecz służy ludziom do picia. Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, co by było, gdyby szampan dodawał nam magicznych zdolności w zależności od charakteru. Jeśli byłoby to możliwe, Louisowi wyrosłyby skrzydła i aureola; poleciałby do chmur i jadłby je jak watę cukrową. Boże, jak on go kochał.

\- Louis? - zapytał ostrożnie, a szatyn uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza, przeszywając Harry’ego błękitnym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak?

\- Czytałem trochę w Internecie i znalazłem coś takiego jak… butterfly project. Słyszałeś o nim?

Louis pokiwał lekko głową.

\- To wydało mi się zabawne, ponieważ twój blog miał w adresie “butterfly”. - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo, a potem zapytał: - Narysowałeś sobie kiedyś motyla?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Każdy miał na imię Harry i żadnego nie zabiłem* - wyznał spokojnym głosem, nie chcąc w tej chwili niczego więcej, jak pocałowania swojego chłopaka, ponieważ starał się, myślał o problemie Louisa i chciał mu pomóc.

\- Och, Lou… Ja… słyszałem, że możesz rysować je sobie nawet jeśli się nie okaleczasz, ponieważ tak wspierasz innych.

\- Tak.

\- Więc, pomyślałem, że też będę miał motyla.

\- Co?

Harry zaczął odpinać guziki koszuli, a Louis natychmiast zamarł. To nie mogła być prawda.

\- Ale Harry…

Kędzierzawy chłopak odsłonił duży tatuaż motyla, który widniał na jego klatce piersiowej. Był naprawdę ogromny i dopracowany w najmniejszym szczególe.

\- Kiedy?

\- Parę dni temu, kiedy pojechałeś z tatą na wycieczkę do lasu – wyznał Harry. - Nazwałem go Louis, ponieważ skoro ma być ze mną przez całe życie, to czemu nie, prawda?

Louis zasłonił dłonią usta i ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wstać i nie rzucić na swojego chłopaka. To było tak piękne, że aż niemożliwe i jeśli cierpiał cały ten czas dla tego, to do cholery, było warto.

\- Wiesz, że kocham cię teraz jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe? - wydukał Louis, ocierając pospiesznie łzy.

\- Tak, liczyłem na to - zaśmiał się Harry, sięgając przez stół do dłoni Louisa, by złączyć ich palce. - Nie chcę żebyś dłużej się krzywdził, więc jeśli znów się potniesz, zabijesz go.

Louis pokiwał głową, wdzięczny za to Harry’emu. Ostatnia rzecz jaką chciał zrobić, to go zranić.

\- Chyba pójdę na taki układ.

Tego wieczoru Louis zrozumiał, że był stałym elementem tego życia; stałym i zapomnianym, niczym magnes na lodówce, który istnieje tam tylko po to, by mogły zaistnieć obrazki, przepisy i notatki, i nikt nie dostrzega jego roli. Ale pieprzyć to, jeśli on sam zna swoją wartość.

__________________________________________________

* http://demotywatory.pl/4175172/The-butterfly-project


	17. Chapter 17

Nie było nikogo w domu Stylesów, kiedy Harry niezdarnie wkładał klucz do zamka, by otworzyć drzwi, jednocześnie dociskając do nich Louisa. Ich dłonie tańczyły wokół ciał, a usta już dawno uprawiały osobisty rodzaj seksu.

Harry był zdenerwowany, naprawdę był. Nigdy nie zadawalał seksualnie mężczyzny… kobiety także, więc będąc szczerym, był prawiczkiem i nie wiedział, czy Louis także - biorąc pod uwagę to, co robił z nim Zayn. Patrząc na to pod względem biologicznym, Louis miał za sobą swój Pierwszy Raz, ale czy sam tak uważał? Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

Harry był jego pierwszym, on był pierwszym Harry’ego i to było dobre, ponieważ mogli wspólnie odkryć co najbardziej lubią, co sprawia im największą przyjemność, a co nie. I tak, mogli podejść do wszystkiego spokojnie, cierpliwie zostawiając klucze i buty w holu, a potem wskakując po schodach do sypialni, ale z jakiegoś powodu woleli połykać się nawzajem już na wycieraczce.

Anne i Robin wykupili bilety na maraton filmowy i obiecali nie wracać zbyt wcześnie, a Gemma postanowiła spędzić noc na próbach i tworzeniu utworów w szkole muzycznej - miała tam być z dwoma osobami z orkiestry. Harry czuł, że pali się ze wstydu, kiedy rodzina posyłała mu znaczące spojrzenia, ale przekonał się, że było warto.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem, pozbawiając Louisa oparcia, i chłopak o mało nie potknął się na progu. Harry złapał go, nie odsuwając ust nawet na centymetr, rzucił klucze w stronę małego koszyczka, nie dbając o to, czy na pewno w nim wylądują, a potem kopnął drzwi i odskoczył od Lou, by pomóc mu zdjąć płaszcz.

Gdy zostali w samych koszulach, spodniach i skarpetkach, Louis wszedł na kilka stopni i odwrócił się do Harry’ego, by objąć nogami jego talię i dać się ponieść na górę. Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się, podtrzymując chłopaka za uda, poprawiając go - przy czym ich krocza otarły się niebezpiecznie mocno i ała zaraz spuszczę się do spodni - by na pewno nie spadł.

Louis przekręcił głowę nigdy nie czując tak wielkiej chęci posmakowania szyi Harry’ego, jaką odczuwał teraz. Zetknął usta z rozpaloną skórą, muskając ją czubkiem języka i zostawiając tam małe, niewinne malinki.

\- Mój - szepnął, wdychając ostre męskie perfumy i zamknął oczy, jakby to miało sprawić, że schowa ten zapach gdzieś głęboko w swoim umyśle i będzie mógł po niego sięgnąć kiedy tylko zapragnie.

\- Twój - odpowiedział Harry, wspinając się po schodach. Jedną ręką trzymał się barierki.

Louis ssał skrawek jego odsłoniętego obojczyka, głaskał kark, przyciskał mocniej krocze - i to wszystko przyprawiało Harry’ego o dreszcze, zawroty głowy i stan, w którym były osoby, biegnące w maratonie. Jeszcze chwila i zemdlałby od nadmiaru miłości.

Gdzieś tam na dole był boleśnie twardy i w pełni gotowy. Przeklinał swoje materiałowe spodnie, które nie stawiały żadnego oporu - jedyne co stawiały, to namiot - więc jego kolega swobodnie stał na baczność, a Louis świadomie lub nie, siedział na nim. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak, ale w jakiś sposób dotarli do jego sypialni; idealnie posprzątanej i przygotowanej na to, co miało się stać. Gemma dała mu wcześniej kilka wstydliwych wskazówek, po których zaczął powtarzać w głowie: kim do cholery jest ta kobieta. Przede wszystkim kupił prezerwatywy, ponieważ przewidział, że Louis nie będzie chciał się pobrudzić, zaopatrzył się również w rozgrzewający lubrykant i świece zapachowe - dla nastroju. Gemma obiecała wszystko przygotować, kiedy po występnie wróci do domu, a oni będą na kolacji. Harry otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się, ponieważ jego siostra zrobiła wszystko idealnie.

Louis oderwał się od jego szyi, rozglądnął i rzekł:

\- To będzie najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu.

Harry zgodził się, posadził go na łóżku, a sam stanął na przeciwko i nagle… nie wiedział co robić. Pomyślał, że dobrym krokiem będzie zdjęcie ubrań, więc rozpiął koszulę i spodnie, a Louis poszedł w jego ślady. Wkrótce od połykania się w drodze do domu, przeszli do niezręcznego siedzenia naprzeciwko siebie. Louis spojrzał w dół na stojący problem Harry’ego i sam czuł swój, ale również nie wiedział co teraz począć.

\- Chcesz być na dole, czy na górze? - zapytał niezręcznie Harry.

Louis zarumienił się i poczuł jak jego policzki pieką.

\- Na dole… Oczywiście jeśli ty chcesz być na górze.

\- Tak, tak, wiesz, wszystko jedno… - odparł, pocierając kark, a Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Dobra, bardzo chcę być na górze - przyznał i zaśmiał się, więc Louis odpowiedział mu tym samym.

\- Harry, oboje robimy to pierwszy raz. Nie bądźmy tacy spięci, hm?

\- Masz rację, to nawet lepiej. - Odchrząknął i potarł dłońmi kolana. Myślał chwilę nad tym, co ma powiedzieć lub zrobić i nagle przypomniał sobie, że to Louis; chłopak, którego tak kochał i nie chciał skrzywdzić, więc czego do cholery się bał? - Chodź tu do mnie.

Louis podniósł się na kolana, a Harry dał mu znak, by się położył.

\- Sprawdźmy na co jesteś wrażliwy - szepnął, uśmiechając się szeroko i poruszając znacząco brwiami. Położył się na boku tuż przy Louisie i sięgnął dłonią w dół, dotykając leciutko wewnętrznej strony jego uda, głaszcząc ją i pocierając. Louis westchnął, wiercąc się i wypychając biodra ku górze. Opuszki palców Harry’ego były miękkie i gładkie, i dostarczały Louis’emu przyjemność, nie tak jak zimne, szorstkie dłonie Zayna. Może tak naprawdę nie były zimne i szorstkie, ale Louisowi mogło się tak wydawać, ponieważ nigdy nie chciał być przez nie dotykane; co innego z dłońmi Harry’ego, będącymi dla Lou jedynymi, którymi na to pozwalał.

To było jego muzą; Harry był jego muzą, jego spełnionym marzeniem, nigdy niezaspokojonym pragnieniem i inspiracją. Mógł też przysiąc, że jeśli karma istnieje, to właśnie jej doświadczał.

Sięgnął dłońmi do policzków Harry’ego, przyciągając go za nie do swoich ust i całując go w sposób, który mówił jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało, a Harry odwzajemniał to z takim samym zaangażowaniem.

I nie, nie pieprzyli się jak szaleni, jęcząc, krzycząc i przeklinając. Postanowili się kochać, jak przystało na dwóch romantyków. Harry przygotował Louisa, upewniając się, że czuje się komfortowo i że nie kłamie, a potem założył prezerwatywę, posmarował całą swoją długość lubrykantem i ustawił się u wejścia Louisa. Szatyn był już dobrze rozciągnięty, mimo to Harry odczuwał przyjemną ciasnotę. Zagarnął trochę kołdry na rozkraczone nogi Lou, pochylił się w przód i podparł na łokciach. Jego czoło dotykało czoła jego chłopaka, który co chwilę skradał mu pocałunki, a ich klatki piersiowe ocierały się o siebie, kiedy Harry wykonywał ruchy biodrami.

Oboje przekonali się jak wielką przyjemnością jest seks z osobą, którą tak bardzo się kocha, ponieważ nie chodziło tylko o orgazm, ale bliskość i miłość, przekazaną w nowy, niezwykły sposób. Louis był szczęśliwy. Cokolwiek robił mu Zayn, nie było ani trochę tak dobre jak to. To było… to było… Louis długo myślał nad tym, do czego to porównać. Fajerwerki? Kolejka górska? Sztorm? Nie, to był Harry’m.

Seks z Harry’m, był jak Harry - czuły, delikatny, idealny i kędzierzawy. Każdy szczegół doprowadzał Louisa na szczyt. Mógł wplatać palce w jego loki, drapać twardą skórę na plecach, całować wypukłe usta i miękkie policzki, oplatać nogi wokół bioder… Co więcej, było im przyjemnie w każdej pozycji, a zmieniali ją tej nocy dziesiątki razy, póki nie padli zmęczeni na poduszki.

Jedna z zasłon była odsunięta i Louis przyłapał się na obserwowaniu gwiazd.

\- Miałeś rację, poczułem gwiazdy i zobaczyłem gwiazdy - wyznał Lou, leżąc na falującej klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Było aż tak dobrze? - zapytał z nadzieją kędzierzawy.

Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Popieram! - Harry sięgnął do głowy Louisa i zaczął go głaskać. - Twój tata wie, gdzie jesteś i że Harry Styles sprowadza cię na złą drogę?

Louis roześmiał się i pocałował skórę Harry’ego na jego klatce piersiowej, która już się uspokoiła.

\- Prawdopodobnie się domyślił.

\- Więc mam przechlapane?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- On cię lubi, tylko nie chce tego pokazać - wyznał, po czym dodał: - No i zaczął się przejmować.

Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie blog Louisa.

\- Dlaczego zawsze mówisz, że nikt się nie przejmuje?

Louis zaśmiał się i spojrzał na migającą gwiazdkę, która w rzeczywistości była przelatującym samolotem.

\- Olimpia wiedziała, że nie mam siostry, ale uwierzyła w kłamstwo “nie tnę się, siostra mnie podrapała”, bo odpychała fakt, że zadaje się ze skończonym chłopakiem. Oto dlaczego tak sądzę.

Harry zamrugał w oniemieniu. Louis miał rację, nawet jeśli podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Lou Olimpia uwierzyła w kłamstwo, to wcześniej czy później musiała odkryć prawdę. Mimo to, uciekała od problemu, tak jak zrobiłby to ktokolwiek inny. Tylko nie Harry.

\- Ale ja się przejmuję.

\- Wiem. – Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, nie pewny, co powiedzieć dalej. Więc co? Właśnie przeżyli swój pierwszy raz, rozmawiali, patrzyli w gwiazdy, a Harry pachniał tak miło, że Louis czuł się zakochany. - Czekałem na ciebie całe moje życie.

\- Warto było? - zapytał Harry, a Louis znał już odpowiedź, jednak przeczekał chwilę, rysując kółka na jego torsie.

\- Zrobiłbym to drugi raz, jeślibym musiał.


	18. Chapter 18

Jest 16.09.2012 rok

Niewiele potrzeba, aby kogoś zniszczyć. Kilka źle wypowiedzianych słów, szczypta kpiny, odrobina znaczącego spojrzenia i najgorsze: szczerość. Według mnie to najgorsza cecha, jaką ludzie mogą posiadać. I nigdy nie proszę kogoś, by powiedział coś „szczerze”. W kłamstwie żyliśmy szczęśliwiej, na przykład jako dzieci. Przypomnijcie sobie cokolwiek, o co zapytaliście rodzica, a teraz wiecie, że was okłamał. Z pewnością jest takie coś i bez obaw, to niczego nie zmienia. To nie jest złe. Chcę po prostu udowodnić wam, że kłamstwo nie jest gorsze od szczerości.

Chodzi o to, że jest wrzesień – początek kursu – a ja coś sobie uświadomiłem. Kiedy zaprzyjaźniłem się z Olimpią, oboje uważaliśmy się za bardzo podobnych i dopiero czas pokazał, jak bardzo. Z początku oglądaliśmy wiele filmów, podobali nam się ci sami chłopcy, posiadaliśmy podobny gust muzyczny i to by było na tyle, gdybym czegoś nie zauważył. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale najcichsze osoby wiedzą i widzą najwięcej.

Obserwowałem cię Oli, kiedy byłaś w moim pokoju. Dopadałaś wszystkiego, od mojego telefonu po komputer, ale nie tknęłaś zeszytu, który leżał na biurku i czekał, aż ktoś go otworzy – zeszytu, który był tym samym, co mój blog. Nie wiem czy otworzyłaś go na przypadkowej stronie i zobaczyłaś coś, czego nie chciałaś, czy czułaś emanujący od niego smutek. Prawdopodobnie to pierwsze, bo zachowywałaś się dziwnie, gdy przechodziłaś obok, gdy odsuwałaś go, gdy chciałaś zrobić miejsce lub kiedy ja brałem go w dłonie, by włożyć na półkę.

Więc moi przyjaciele wiedzieli i sądzili, że nierozmawianie o tym i zapomnienie, to najlepsze rozwiązanie… lub uciekali od problemu.

Dziś siedzę w swoim pokoju i szukam dobrych stron mojego życia. Cóż, skończyłem liceum, jestem na kursie, ale kiedy tak o sobie myślę, wiem, że nic się nie zmieniło. W środku jestem wielkim bałaganem, z którym nigdy sobie nie poradzę – bo tak wygląda zburzony człowiek. Gdzieś na tyle podświadomości nienawidziłem Olimpii za to, że wie. Bałem się tego, co o mnie myśli i spędzałem noce na zastanawianiu się, czy zechce ze mną o tym porozmawiać, dlaczego i co postanowi. Jednak nie mam do niej żalu, ponieważ… nie mogę. Była tą, która naraziła dla mnie swoją reputację. Siedziałem w dole, a ona podała mi rękę i pomogła wstać; nie wyjść z dołu, ale w stać.

Oli, nie martw się, bo i tak wiele ci zawdzięczam.

Ale jest jeszcze ktoś. Sheila, Samuel, Katherine i Peter. Zawsze idealna Sheila, którą potrafię zrozumieć, ponieważ bycie popularnym jest równie stresujące, jak bycie ofiarą. Jeden fałszywy krok i spadasz ze szczytu.

Samuel… Samuel zawsze mnie wykorzystywał i tylko dlatego wciąż się ze mną trzyma. Zadania domowe, ściąganie na teście, projekty, podrabianie zwolnień, numery dziewczyn i w końcu guma do żucia. Założę się, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele dla niego zrobiłem. I byłem głupi w liceum, myśląc, że przynajmniej on wciąż mnie lubi, póki… póki nie usłyszałem, co o mnie mówi. Więc skrycie mnie nienawidzisz, jak wy wszyscy, ale potrafię z tym żyć, bo są chwile, kiedy tego nie czuję.

Prawda jest taka, że wszyscy się nienawidzimy, ale potrzebujemy się. Bywały i wciąż bywają dni, kiedy nie można się ze mną skontaktować i nie wiadomo, co się ze mną dzieje. To dni, w których chcę od nich odpocząć. Dla takiej osoby jak ja, przebywanie wśród ludzi jest męczące. Ciągle uśmiechanie się, trzymanie postawy, pokazywanie z jak najlepszej strony, uważanie na słowa – to wszystko mnie wykańcza, bo w środku jestem zupełnie kimś innym; kimś, kogo nie chcę nikomu pokazać.

Tylko dzięki temu blogowi jeszcze nie wybuchłem.

Śmieję się, kiedy Katherine przedstawia nas komuś, jako swoich przyjaciół. Sądziłem, że przyjaciel, to ktoś od serca; osoba, która wie o tobie najlepiej, zawsze ci pomoże i poświęci się dla ciebie. Nikt z nich – Olimpia, Sheila, Katherine, Samuel, Peter – nikt nie rozumie, że unoszę się złością w domu, ponieważ daję upust skrywanym emocjom, nikt nie wie, że płaczę, gdy jestem sam, nikt nie wie nawet, że kocham Harry’ego Stylesa.

To wszystko, co dzieje się wokół, nagle stało się dla mnie moim własnym Armagedonem. Nie tylko osoby w moim wieku, ale także nauczyciele. Wiem, że wyszedłem już z liceum, ale nie wybaczę sobie tego, że LEDWO zdałem maturę, kiedy zaledwie trzy lata wcześniej obiecałem sobie być jednym z najlepszych.

Przestajesz się starać, kiedy nie ma kogoś, kto mógłby cię zmotywować. Zawsze byłem obojętny nauczycielom. Ten nowy. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że szkoła stawia na uczniów zbyt duży nacisk, więc wyrastają na zdesperowanych, ponieważ czują się niewystarczalni. Jestem zdesperowany i niewystarczalny, ale czy to się zaczęło, kiedy skończyłem 17 lat? Nie wiem, może zawsze miałem taki być.

Sęk w tym, że nie chodzi tylko o edukację. Mogłem zakuwać całą noc, gdyby moje własny myśli mnie nie przygniatały. Siedziałem nad książkami i dosłownie czułem, że coś siedzi mi na plecach. Strach, zrezygnowanie? Ponieważ Niall przezywał mnie nie tylko pedałem, ale także grubym, wszyscy zaczęli sobie żartować. Nie byłem aż tak gruby, kiedy kończyłem osiemnaście lat, ale burza zaczyna się od kropli deszczu. Powiał wiaterek, roznosząc słowa Nialla po całek szkole, także przez pokój nauczycielski. I zostałem Tłustym Tomlinsonem na angielskim, francuskim, historii i psychologii – przedmiotach, które lubiłem najbardziej. I słyszałem to od nauczycieli, których lubiłem najbardziej, więc przestałem się uczyć na ich przedmioty, czując do nich nienawiść, ale jednocześnie robiłem krzywdę samemu sobie.

Spróbujcie wyobrazić sobie jak czuje się ktoś, kto całkowicie stracił nadzieję. Ktoś, kto spodziewa się pomocy ze strony starszych, bardziej doświadczonych i odpowiedzialnych, ale w zamian dostaje cios prosto w twarz. Tak się czułem. I płakałem całe noce, a deszcz płakał ze mną. Chyba właśnie po tym można poznać ludzi naprawdę samotnych. Wiedzą, co robić w deszczowe dni.

Było też – i wciąż jest - coś takiego jak kac po płaczu, kiedy twoje rzęsy są suche, nos zakatarzony, a w głowie słyszysz bite szkło. Okropne, jakże mi bliskie uczucie.

Tak mało trzeba, żeby zniszczyć człowieka, prawda?

Wiem, że jestem gruby, brzydki, głupi, żałosny, obrzydliwy, nie ważny i nie pasujący, ale nie musieli mi tego przypominać. Oni i moi przyjaciele, którzy zbyt często oceniali mnie w ramach zabawy. Jakbym nie wiedział, że najlepszym sposobem na powiedzenie prawdy jest obrócenie jej w żart.

I okej, może przesadzam. Czasami, kiedy włóczę się z Olimpią i resztą, czuję się naprawdę szczęśliwy, a potem wracam do domu, znów sam, i to szczęście nagle znika, jakby nigdy go nie było.

Chciałbym pamiętać, jak to jest nudzić się i nie myśleć o samobójstwie. I chciałbym tak jak dziecko uważać, że wszyscy są mili, kochani i mogliby być moimi przyjaciółmi, gdyby tylko zapytali.

Ale już nigdy tak nie będzie. Stałem się odporny na kłamstwa, bo zbyt często słyszałem prawdę. Tak, prawdę. Zacząłem ją rozpoznawać i analizować, a to nie jest dobry nawyk, Louis. Przez to nie można ci nic wmówić, hę? Nie można.

Znam myśli każdego z moich przyjaciół, znam ich wiedzę; wiem, co widzieli i co słyszeli. Brakuje im tylko trochę odwagi, by się przyznać lub zrobić cokolwiek w tym kierunku. Bo niby jesteśmy tak blisko, ale dzieli nas wielka przepaść.

Nie mają pojęcia jak to jest, kiedy serce boli przez cały czas, bo prosi, byś go jeszcze nie zatrzymywać.

Tydzień temu podjąłem próbę samobójczą, ale nie udało się.

Kiedy Katherine napisała do mnie:

\- Co robisz w piątek?

Miałem ochotę odpisać „zabijam się”. Nawet wpisałem to w pole wiadomości, ale wycofałem się i odpowiedziałem, że nic. Jak zawsze.

Myślałem sobie: Louis, twój tata trzyma w domu pistolet i wiesz jak się nim obsługiwać. Jeden ruch i będziesz wolny; wolny Louis, a ty kochasz to słowo.

Ale… to jeszcze nie był ten czas. Wiem, że będę miał kontrolę nad swoją śmiercią; że kiedyś będę miał siłę, by popełnić samobójstwo, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Wyobrażam sobie, jak to będzie wyglądało. Kto znajdzie moje ciało, co powie i czy… ktoś będzie płakał? Zastanawiam się, co zrobię ze wszystkimi rzeczami, ale nie potrafię rozłożyć je na wszystkie osoby jakie znam, więc zostawię to w rękach rodziców.

Ponieważ mam świadomość tego, że po śmierci może nie być niczego, staram się dopowiedzieć sobie moją historię. Na przykład pogrzeb… Olimpia, Sheila, Katherine, Samuel, Peter, stojący przy głębokim dole, rzucający ziemię na moją zimną trumnę. Uśmiechałbym się na portrecie do wszystkich zebranych, ponieważ cały mój smutek przelałby się na nich. Nareszcie.

Płaczę cały czas myśląc o tym i pisząc.

NEXT POST →

*

Louis przytaczał sobie zdarzenie sprzed tygodnia, próbując poukładać wszystko w głowie.

Siedzący obok niego starszy, brudny pan wyglądał tak, jakby pocił się alkoholem. Kasłał przez dwie i pół sekundy, w odstępach dwóch minut, jak obliczył Louis, i snuł pijackie opowieści. Poza tym nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu i pocierał pośladkami o krzesło w wiadomym celu. Wlepiał wzrok w drewniane drzwi, obok których powieszono tabliczkę z dużym napisem „DERMATOLOG” i mniejszym „trądzik, choroby skóry i choroby weneryczne”. Louis pomyślał wtedy, że także mógłby troszkę się upić, by uspokoić nerwy i całkowicie się zrelaksować. Ludzie nie lubili lekarzy i bali się wszystkiego, co z lekarzami i szpitalami było związane. Dzieci, dorośli, starsi i Louis. Jednak tamtejszy dzień był wyjątkowo przerażający, ponieważ udał się do ginekologa, przez co Peter od razu go wyśmiał.

\- Faceci nie chodzą do ginekologa.

Bo, cóż, faceci rzadko chodzą do jakiegokolwiek lekarza. Jest coś w ich temperamencie, co każe myśleć, iż są idealni i nikt nie ma prawa im mówić, że jest inaczej. Louis słyszał o tym wiele razy, ale dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak to jest i gdyby nie mama, uciekłby.

Z drugiej strony nie był to taki zły pomysł. Rodzice i sąd wymagali od niego tych badań. Jeśli okazałoby się, że jest chory na coś, co jest przenoszone drogą płciową, będą winić Zayna, i szczerze mówiąc, Louis miał już dość tego zamieszania wokół jego osoby. Robił te badania tylko dla własnego zdrowia i oczywiście, by uszczęśliwić mamę.

Kiedy pani doktor poprosiła go do środka, Jay wstała jako pierwsza, przez co syn posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Jeśli miała zamiar być świadkiem tego, jak jakaś kobieta znęca się nad dolnymi partiami ciała Louisa, to on się na to nie zgadza.

Tak więc Jay zajęła swoje miejsce, będąc w odległości jednego krzesła od mężczyzny z objawami świerzbu, a Louis wszedł do gabinetu sam, odpowiedział na pytania, poddał się badaniu i wyszedł, wcześniej uprzedzony o prawdopodobieństwie otrzymania wyników drogą mailową w przeciągu dwóch dni.

Pożegnał się z panią doktor i wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem, czując dyskomfort w dolnych partiach, ale nie tak duży, jak po nocy z Harry’m. Dziwnego mężczyzny nie było, a Jay zamiast kierować się do wyjścia, szepnęła do syna, że skorzysta z okazji i podda się kilku badaniom.

Więc Louis wyszedł z kliniki całkiem sam, kierując się w stronę domu i wszystko miało być jak dawniej.

Dziś siedział po turecku na łóżku Katherine. Czerwona pościel była śliska i cienka, a czarne poduszki ułożono starannie u zagłówka. Poniżej znajdował się biały dywan, a po prawej i lewej szafki nocne, wypełnione po brzegi porozrzucanymi kosmetykami, książkami, kartkami i zjedzoną do połowy czekoladą. Louis nigdy tu nie był. Katherine nie lubiła zapraszać gości - raczej wolała przychodzić do kogoś – i nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego, skoro miała tak piękny, przestrzenny pokój.

Louis zazdrościł jej wielu rzeczy, na przykład tego, że jej rodzice mimo rozwodu dobrze się dogadywali; że w wakacje podróżowała po wielu krajach; że była zgrabna, ładna i inteligentna.

I tak zgrabna, ładna i inteligentna osóbka usiadła właśnie obok niego z kwiatem róży w dłoni, który sekundę temu wyjęła z małego flakonika na biurku.

\- Róża – rzekła – jest jak miłość. Piękna, ale ciernista, jednak jeśli wiesz jak ją złapać, możesz do woli napawać się jej zapachem.

\- Niesamowite – skomentował Louis, patrząc na dziewczynę.

\- Moją pierwszą różę ścisnęłam wokół łodygi i poraniłam dłoń. Pechowa Katherine – odparła, śmiejąc się ze swojego nieszczęścia, a Louis pomyślał, że ten gest odzwierciedlał jej naturę. Katherine zawsze brała garściami; nawet to, co jej się nie należało. – Co teraz?

\- Teraz? – powtórzył Louis, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Kurs bukieciarstwa dobiegł końca, ja i Olimpia idziemy szukać pracy w kwiaciarni, na dobry start, ale ty mówiłeś, że kompletnie się tym nie interesujesz.

\- Och – westchnął, orientując się, że naprawdę nie ma pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Sięgnął po różę i zabrał ją przyjaciółce. – Tata wkręci mnie gdzieś w Leeds.

Katherine przekręciła głowę w błyskawicznym tempie i uniosła brwi tak wysoko, że prawie zetknęły się z linią jej idealnie ułożonych włosów.

\- Leeds?! Jak zamierzasz pracować w Leeds?! To godzina drogi stąd.

\- Właśnie dlatego do ciebie przyszedłem, Kate. – Louis potarł policzek i szybko poukładał myśli. – Moja mama zaszła w ciąże i przeprowadzamy się.

Katherine milczała przez naprawdę długi czas, a Louis bawiąc się różą, nie zauważył, że rani sobie palce.

\- Okej, rozumiem, że twoja mama jest w ciąży i domyślam się, że potrzebujecie więcej miejsca, nowe mieszkanie lub dom. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego Leeds.

Louis westchnął, przypominając sobie swoją rozmowę z rodzicami.

\- Tata zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska i będzie pracował w firmie, nie wyjeżdżając z Anglii. Problem w tym, że firma ma główną siedzibę w Leeds, a skoro i tak potrzebują nowego domu…

\- C-co z Harry’m?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zostanie tutaj, a co innego ma zrobić? Takie rzeczy się dzieją.

Wyglądał na zmartwionego, przygnębionego, ale jednocześnie godzącego się z losem. Katherine nie była głupia; wiedziała, że rodzice nie zmusiliby go do przeprowadzki, w końcu miał prawie 20 lat. Musiał to wcześniej dobrze przemyśleć, co było bardzo niekorzystne dla Kate, która wiedziała, że jest już za późno na zmienienie jego decyzji.

Widząc strużki krwi spływające po palcach Lou i jego wzrok wbity w czerwoną ścianę, dziewczyna odrzuciła kwiat, który spadł na biały dywan wraz z kilkoma czerwonymi kroplami. Krople wsiąkły we włókna, a to tylko kwestia czasu, aż zaschną i zostaną tam na zawsze. Kolejny maleńki ślad pozostawiony przez Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Dlaczego mówisz o tym tak obojętnie?

\- Katherine, to jest życie. Życie rani. Przyzwyczajaj się.

\- Przestań ciągle taki być! – wrzasnęła Katherine, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Jaki?

\- No… Taki! – odparła, czując tysiące emocji naraz. – Zrezygnowany, zdesperowany i bez przerwy się krzywdzący! Wiem, że było ci ciężko. Miałam znajomych w tamtej szkole i wiem wszystko, ale czy nie jest lepiej? Rozumiem, co chcesz zrobić. Uciec od Doncaster bez względu na wszystko, ale ucieczka nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, Lou. Dobrze o tym wiesz! Dostałeś od życia szansę w postaci Harry’ego i marnujesz ją. Chciałabym mieć kogoś takiego, jak on!

\- Więc weź go sobie – odpowiedział Louis, drapiąc swoje nadgarstki, wbijając w nie paznokcie i gryząc wewnętrzną stronę policzka. – Harry tak naprawdę mnie nie kocha. Wydaje mu się, że tak jest, ale się myli.

\- Co ty bredzisz?

\- Myślisz, że da się zakochać na zabój, po przeczytaniu głupiego bloga w ciągu paru godzin i po wpadnięciu bez zastanowienia do czyjegoś domu, ratując go przed samobójstwem?

\- Widocznie się da – stwierdziła dziewczyna, surowym tonem. – On zawsze będzie…

\- Nic – przerwał jej – nie trwa wiecznie, a obietnice się łamie. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jestem wdzięczny za ten czas, jaki z nim spędziłem, ale nie mogę się dłużej łudzić. Ciąża mamy, praca taty – to znaki. Moim przeznaczeniem jest bycie samotnym.

Katherine jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na przyjaciela z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam człowieka, za którego zawsze go miała, ale prawda była bolesna. Maska opadła, a dziewczyna stała się jedną z niewielu, którzy widzieli prawdziwego Lou; rozdartego, małego i kruchego. Tak wyglądał zniszczony człowiek.

Dlatego cofnęła swoją dłoń, którą zamierzała powstrzymać Louisa przed ranieniem się i ześlizgnęła się z łóżka, by podnieść różę. Wsunęła ciernistą łodygę do kieszeni jego spodni i poklepała. Chłopak syknął z powodu nieprzyjemnych ukłuć, ale nie odezwał się. Te czynności trwały mniej niż minutę, choć wydawałoby się, że w jakiś magiczny sposób Katherine przyspieszyła czas.

Była zła; bardzo zła.

\- Jesteś takim egoistą, Louis – rzekła, a Louis nie zareagował w żaden sposób, ponieważ był do tego przyzwyczajony. – Przepraszam, ale muszę cię wyprosić. - Jego bezinteresowne czyny w stosunku do innych były niezauważane. Dopiero kiedy odmówił pomocy, nazywano go egoistą. – Mówię poważnie, wyjdź. - I to była szara rzeczywistość albo tak mu się z początku wydawało, ponieważ kiedy zastanowił się trochę dłużej, zrozumiał coś bardzo ważnego. - Opuść mój dom, Louis. - Katherine miała wszystko, ale nie miała osoby, którą mogłaby kochać i która kochałaby ją.

\- Wiem, że Harry ci się podoba – szepnął, wstając. – Wiem też, że ty mogłabyś spodobać się jemu, więc zaopiekuj się nim. Okej?

Katherine stała z założonymi rękoma.

\- Róża jest jak miłość – powtórzyła. - Piękna, ale ciernista, jednak jeśli wiesz jak ją złapać, możesz do woli napawać się jej zapachem. – Przerwała, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. – A kiedy nie wiesz, zaboli… i to bardzo. I będzie lała się krew. Wyjdź.

Więc Louis wyszedł.

*

Odcinek drogi z podwórka Katherine do drogi głównej, która przebiegała obok akademii, bolała z powodu cierni wbijanych w nogę. Louis z ogromną złością wytargał roślinę z kieszeni, wyrwał jej płatki, wyrzucił łodygę i podeptał resztki, które spadły pod jego nogi.

Harry żegnał się z panią Green. Kobieta życzyła mu szybkiego znalezienia pracy, a on jej powodzenia w dalszym nauczaniu. Zanim zszedł z placu przed akademią, Louis zdążył wypłakać się i doprowadzić do normalnego stanu, ale kiedy zobaczył ukochanego, zmierzającego w jego kierunku, łzy na nowo popłynęły po jego policzkach. A więc uśmiech zdobiący wesołą buzię Harry’ego Stylesa zniknął momentalnie, a jego nogi zaczęły szybciej odbijać ciało od ziemi.

Na bezchmurnym niebie świeciło słońce, wiał chłodny wiaterek, ptaki śpiewały. To nie był dzień na kłótnie i rozstania.

\- Lou…

\- Wyjeżdżam – Louis wpadł Harry’emu w słowo, czując, że jeśli nie wyrzuci tego z siebie teraz, to nigdy. – Moi rodzice postanowili mieć drugie dziecko, by uratować małżeństwo i rodzinę, więc tata dostał pracę w Leeds, a mama chce nowy dom. Wyjeżdżam, Harry.

\- Louis, nie wyjeżdżasz – łudził się kędzierzawy chłopak. – Przecież jesteś dorosły i masz mnie. Możemy znaleźć mieszkanie.

\- To już postanowione.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spuścił wzrok, jednocześnie dostrzegając krwawe rany na palcach Louisa. Zbliżył się na krok i złapał jego nadgarstki.

\- Znów to zrobiłeś? Obiecałeś! – Puścił jego nadgarstki i wplótł palce we włosy. – Co się dzieje, Louis? Bo nic nie rozumiem. Znam cię, do cholery, tu nie chodzi o twoich rodziców.

Louis owinął się ramionami i przełknął łzy. To był czas na płakanie, który mu się należał, ale nie podobał mu się pomysł czkania i wycia przed Harry’m, który oczekiwał na jakąś odpowiedź.

Racja, nie chodziło tylko o rodziców, ale o nowe, lepsze życie w nowym miejscu, gdzie nikt by go nie znał i nie oceniał, i przede wszystkim nie niszczyłby czyjejś reputacji.

Parę dni temu w kolejce do sklepu zdarzyło mu się być świadkiem pewnej rozmowy. Miał w koszyku kostkę masła, ser, szynkę i jogurt brzoskwiniowy, a przed nim stały dwie kobiety z obładowanymi wózkami, więc miały czas na pogawędkę. Jedna z nich opowiadała drugiej to, co usłyszała od sąsiadki, a mianowicie, że w mieście jest pedał, który się obnosi ze swoim grzechem i zgorszył Harry’ego Stylesa.

\- A to taki dobry dzieciak – powiedziała jedna.

Jakie to szczęście, że żadna z nich nie znała Louisa.

Może i część tego, co mówiły, była wyssana z palca, ale to starczyło, by Louis postanowił wyjechać z rodzicami. Kochał Harry’ego za bardzo, by narażać go na plotki Doncaster. Będąc szczerym, każdy przyznałby, że to miasteczko było nietolerancyjne i bezwzględne.

Ale kiedy Harry stał w oniemieniu, bliski płaczu lub krzyku, Louis nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć. Milczał.

\- Już rozumiem. Przespałeś się ze mną, by znów kojarzyć seks z czymś przyjemnym, nie z tym, co fundował ci Zayn. Nie jestem ci już potrzebny.

Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej.

\- Ależ nie! – zaprzeczył momentalnie, ale jego głos złamał się na ostatniej sylabie. Co jeśli to prawda? Bo jeśliby się zastanowić, mógł wykorzystać Harry’ego zupełnie nieświadomie.

\- Więc chcę znać prawdę! – Pierwszy raz Louis usłyszał krzyk Harry’ego. Brzmiał jak ostry głos zupełnie innej osoby.

\- Prawda jest taka, że dla nas obu rozstanie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. – Rozglądnął się wokół i znów przełknął łzy. – Nie chcę tu być. Nie chcę budzić się rano i patrzeć na Doncaster, nie chcę zasypiać ze świadomością, że nienawidzą mnie osoby, których nawet nie znam, ale najbardziej w świecie nie chcę nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Dlaczego tak patrzysz? Obaj wiemy, że to prawda. Co utwierdza cię w myśli, że zawsze będziemy razem? Bo mnie utwierdzało to, że czuję się przy tobie szczęśliwy od trzech lat, póki nie przypomniałem sobie, że kochasz mnie od miesiąca. A to nie jest miłość, to zauroczenie. Chcę wykorzystać szansę innego życia i skończyć to między nami teraz, bo nie sądzę, bym zniósł dzień, w którym skończysz to ty.

W oczach Harry’ego zgromadziły się łzy, a skóra wokół jego nosa poczerwieniała. Był to smutny obrazek Harry’ego Stylesa. Jeden z najbardziej niespotykanych, ponieważ Harry Styles był zawsze szczęśliwy i korzystał w pełni z życia. Tymczasem Louis Tomlinson złamał mu serce.

\- Wspaniale. Straciłem chłopaka, skończyłem kurs i nie wiem, co dalej. Zostałem z niczym.

\- To nieprawda. Masz siebie, a jeśli chodzi o mnie, to najlepsze co kiedykolwiek miałem. – Zrobił krok w przód i skrzywił się na suchość w gardle. Od paru dni czuł się naprawdę chory. – Byłeś pierwszym, który sprawił, że czułem się widzialny i kochany. Prawiłeś mi komplementy, całowałeś, przytulałeś i pewnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale czyniłeś mój świat lepszym każdego dnia, każdej małej, głupiej chwili i sprawiłeś, że zacząłem doceniać siebie. Dlatego bycie sobą, to najlepsze co masz, Harry.

\- Najlepsze co mam, to ty. A raczej, najlepsze co miałem. Jak możesz mi to robić?

Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Zapomnisz o mnie – stwierdził i był tego całkowicie pewien.

\- Bądź na tyle odważny, by przyznać, że mnie nie kochasz, tylko tego chcę – wyznał Harry, łapiąc nadgarstki Louisa i przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Louis patrzył mu prosto w oczy, zatracając się w zieleni i napawając się nią tak długo, jak tylko może. Pochylił się, a jego napuchnięte od płaczu wargi musnęły dolną wargę Harry’ego. Ten podtrzymał dłonią policzek Louisa, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej i całował najmocniej jak potrafił, jakby mógł tym gestem przekazać mu całą swoją miłość.

Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, na bezchmurnym niebie wciąż świeciło słońce, wiał chłodny wiaterek, ptaki śpiewały, a on wyznał:

\- Byłeś moją pierwszą miłością i zawsze będziesz ostatnią.

Po czym pozwolił Harry’emu odejść i obserwował jak bezbronne sadzonki i skrzynka na listy obrywają za jego głupotę.

W innym życiu mogliby być razem. W innym świecie, wszystkich cieszyłaby ich miłość. Ale to nie był Wonderland, a on nie był Alicją.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeśli dobrze się zastanowił, pamiętał Louisa z czasów liceum. Lekcje zaczynali od czwartku. Poznał kilka nowych osób, ale większość przyszła z jego gimnazjum, więc na korytarzu mijały go znajome twarze. Nie przyglądał się nowym. Nikt do niego nie podszedł i się nie przedstawił. Tą czynność wykonali za nich nauczyciele, czytając nazwiska w dzienniku.

We wtorek, tydzień później, Louis podszedł do niego, kiedy komputer powoli się uruchamiał. Nauczyciel informatyki jeszcze się nie pojawił.

\- Przepraszam - powiadomił o swojej obecności. Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - Nie masz przypadkiem dwóch długopisów?

\- Em… Powinienem mieć, poczekaj. - Schylił się do plecaka i zaczął przekładać książki. W tym czasie Louis czekał obok z dłońmi splątanymi przed sobą, bardzo nieśmiało i bojaźliwie, ale przyjaźnie. Uśmiechał się przez cały czas i Harry też się uśmiechał, ponieważ, cóż, był miły.

Znalazł długopis; czarny, z cienką końcówką i podarował go Louisowi… na zawsze.

\- Dziękuję. Ratujesz mi życie - rzekł Louis, nie znając jeszcze wagi tych słów. Bez przedstawienia się, odszedł do swojej ławki w czwartym rzędzie, gdzie mógł spokojnie obserwować kędzierzawego przez resztę lekcji.

Harry na początku uważał, że myślenie o tajemniczym chłopaku wynika z kradzieży długopisu. Na drugi dzień w ogóle się nie przejął, ponieważ szatyn mógł zwyczajnie zapomnieć. Tydzień później był trochę zły, a dwa tygodnie później przyłapał się na myśleniu o chłopaku bez przerwy. Skarcił się, ponieważ nie miał nawet pojęcia jak ten ma na imię, ledwo pamiętał jak wygląda i obiecał sobie, że liceum poświęci tylko i wyłącznie na nauce. Uznał go za swojego Wonderwalla* i na tym się skończyło. W październiku poznał jego imię i usłyszał plotki, że spotyka się z Hannah, więc zdecydował nie wchodzić im w drogę. Przez resztę roku skupił się na lekcjach, a jego jedyną kochanką była biologia.

W drugiej klasie zgłosił się do organizacji balu maturalnego dla trzecioklasistów. Zostawał po lekcjach z kilkoma starszymi dziewczynami i słuchał opowieści o najprzystojniejszych chłopakach w szkole. W głowie zrobił sobie ranking obu płci. Znów przyłapał się na myśleniu o Louisie i znów nie wziął tego na poważnie.

W klasie trzeciej nie pamiętał już o Louisie. Wakacje nieco wymazały jego pamięć. Pojechał z Chloe i Nicholasem na Leeds Festival, gdzie upił się trochę bardziej niż zamierzał. Przyjaciele stwierdzili wtedy, że pijany Harry, to Harry najlepszy na imprezy, a on zgodził się balować z nimi przez resztę wakacji, mając świadomość, że z powodu przygotowań do matury – które miały nastąpić za dwa miesiące - nie będzie miał kolejnej szansy.

Po studniówce spodobała mu się Noelle, która przyjechała na wymianę. Umówił się z nią na randkę, ale nawet się nie pocałowali, ponieważ okazało się, że ma chłopaka. Tydzień później wyjechała, a Harry był zbyt zajęty projektami, wolontariatem, pomaganiem nauczycielom i nauką, by mieć czas na miłość.

O Louisie przypomniał sobie w czasie zapisów na kurs florystyki. Dwa tygodnie przed końcem szkoły, zatrudnił się w kawiarni. Kiedy obsługiwał Olimpię, dziewczyna zagadnęła o kursach i tak umówili się na ten sam. Dowiedział się, że zamierza wysłać też zgłoszenie Samuela i Sheili, i że postara się namówić Lou. Przez pierwsze chwile Harry tylko udawał, że wie o kogo chodzi. Naprawdę nie pamiętał, a nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło.

Wakacje spędził na pracy i relaksie. Poznał Rega Moretza w kwiaciarni Moretz, prowadzonej przez jego rodziców. Ich przyjaźń rozwijała się głównie dzięki grze komputerowej i obraniu podobnego kierunku w życiu.

Pierwszego dnia kursu, Harry zainteresował się Louisem trochę bardziej niż pozostałymi. Obserwował go na zajęciach, posyłał mu uśmiechy i starał się odkryć, czy cos do niego czuje.

Niestety Louis chadzał wszędzie z Olimpią, Sheilą, Katherine, Samuelem i Peterem, a Harry nie przepadał za takimi paczkami, więc prawie w ogóle się nie zbliżał.

Czasem zamienili trzy słowa, nic więcej. Louis wciąż znajdował się na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu Harry’ego, ale z jakiegoś powodu Harry nic z tym nie robił.

Louis był jego Wonderwallem i tyle.

Ale blog przełamał barierę, obudził w kędzierzawym chłopaku chęć do pomocy, czego następstwem było pragnienie bliskości i w końcu zakochanie.

Od wyjazdu Louisa minęły dwa tygodnie, a Harry leżał w swoim łóżku i myślał nad wszystkim, dzielił zdarzenia, dochodził do wniosków. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że Louis mylił się, mówiąc iż Harry zakochał się w nim niemal od razu. Gdzieś na tyle podświadomości zawsze wiedział, że Louis go pociąga. Nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, ale nieśmiałości i całej słodyczy.

Akceptował każdą jego niedoskonałość. Co więcej, pragnął by Louis je miał, ponieważ one czyniły go właśnie Louisem. W dzień ich pierwszego stosunku, widział jego ciało w całej okazałości, pieścił je i dotykał, i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis nie cieszy się, iż ma je dla siebie 24/7. Nawet teraz chciał je przytulić, poczuć jego słodki zapach, posmakować skóry. Chciał wpić się w soczyste wargi, miękkie i wilgotne. Pragnął zbadać swoim szorstkim językiem wnętrze jego jamy ustnej. Strużka śliny popłynęłaby z kącików ich ust, ale nie wytarliby jej. Walczyliby o resztki powierza, które chłodziłyby ich wnętrza i zapobiegały przed nagłym wybuchem emocji. Szalona plątanina rąk ustałaby w chwili, gdy Harry złapałby Louisa w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie mocno i pewnie. Świadomość przytulania jego miękkiego, ciepłego ciała, przyprawiałaby Harry’ego o dreszcze. Kochałby to uczucie. Zatracałby się w nim, łaknął go, pochłaniał i zamykał w sobie na zawsze.

Dotykałby go w sposób, który mógłby powiedzieć “pożądam cię, pragnę cię, uzależniam się od ciebie”. Opuszkami palców badałby umięśniony tors, masowałby charakterystyczny dla Louisa brzuszek, który tak kochał, a następnie chwyciłby jego pośladki i ściskał mocno. Louis pojękiwałby z rozkoszy, a to podniecałoby Harry’ego i motywowało do dalszych działań.

Miękkość mięśni pośladków znudziłaby mu się po chwili, a swoją uwagę skupiłby na miejscach intymnych.

Idealnie wydepilowany wzgórek łonowy całowałby delikatnie, ponieważ to tam Louis miał łaskotki. Głaskałby wewnętrzną część uda, dmuchałby delikatnie w to miejsce i łaskotałby je lokami. Jego dłonie ułożone na kolanach, rozchyliłyby nogi Louisa, dając idealny dostęp do penisa, który po chwili Harry zanurzyłby w swoich mokrych ustach. Possałby główkę, smakując Louisa i zakochując się w tym smaku. Przygotowałby się do połknięcia go w całości i tak też by zrobił, kilka sekund później dotykając czubkiem nosa brzucha ukochanego. Zassałby powietrze i podniósł się na kolana. Błagalny wzrok Louisa prosiłby o jego kutasa. Harry nie mógłby kazać mu czekać.

Przyciągnąłby go do siebie za ramiona i przycisnąłby do swojej klatki piersiowej. Całowaliby się tak, jakby od tego zależało życie jednego z nich, a w tym samym czasie Louis nakierowałby główkę penisa na swoje wejście.

Harry jęknąłby gardłowo, przedzierając się przez barierę pierścienia mięśni. Czułby na swoim penisie mięsiste, ciepłe i ciasne wnętrze Louisa, które miał zamiar pieprzyć. Wysunąłby się do połowy i znów pchnąłby pośladki w przód. Wyraźne zarysy mięśni byłyby widoczne na jego łydkach, udach, pośladkach i linii V.

Louis podpierałby się piętami i oplatałby ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, a ten podtrzymywałby jego tyłek. Jedno pchnięcie, drugie, trzecie i kolejne. Coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej, coraz ciaśniej. Przyjemność ogarniałaby dolne partie jego ciała, pochłaniałaby go; on stałby się tą przyjemnością.

\- Oj… Ooochh… Uuu… Ojej - pojękiwałby Louis, patrząc w pociemniałe oczy Harry’ego, chcąc pokazać mu jak bardzo jest mu dobrze.

Harry opadłby na plecy, pozwalając się ujeżdżać. Louis podskakiwałby na jego kutasie, trzymając swoje ręce nad głową, chwaląc się:

\- Spójrz, misiu. Bez trzymanki!

Delikatny tłuszczyk na jego brzuchu podskakiwałby wraz z nim, a twardy penis uderzałby o wzgórek łonowy Harry’ego.

Nagle Harry otworzył oczy. Kleista maź rozlewała się po jego nowej pościeli.

*

Pociąg wlókł się w nieskończoność z powodu wypadku na torach. Louisa czekała jeszcze jedna przesiadka. Żałował, że wybrał ten tani środek transportu, zamiast samochodu taty. Stracił dokładnie dwie godziny i musiał co jakiś czas dzwonić do Gemmy z przeprosinami i powiadomieniem, że najprawdopodobniej się spóźni.

Jeśli miał już nigdy nie wracać do Doncaster, to musiał pojechać tam jeszcze jeden jedyny raz dla Gemmy, dla jej występu i… dla samego sentymentu.

Leeds było duże, ruchliwe i hałaśliwe. Łatwo można było wpaść pod samochód lub zgubić się w środku miasta. Pierwszy miesiąc rozłąki z Harry’m przeżył koszmarnie, choć nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać. Rozpraszał myśli muzyką, rozpakowywaniem się i zwiedzaniem nowych miejsc. Myślał o swoim przyszłym rodzeństwie, pomagał mamie i międzyczasie szukał pracy.

Przyjęli go na stanowisko kelnera w małej knajpce, gdzie poznał Setha - ciemnookiego przystojniaka. Seth zaprosił go do kina, a Louis pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł, więc od razu się zgodził.

Kiedy Seth odprowadził Lou do domu i pochylił się do pocałunek, ten odskoczył, czując coś w rodzaju zdrady. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie zależy mu na Harry’m. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie podejmował prób zatelefonowania do niego. Choć leżał w swoim pokoju, a Harry spacerował gdzieś pod Doncaster, dzwoniąc, przebywali razem w tej trzeciej przestrzeni, do której nikt inny nie miał wstępu. Lubili odwiedzać razem to miejsce. Więc dlaczego Lou nigdy nie zadzwonił?

Strach przed popłakaniem się do komórki paraliżował go jak ten, przed powiedzeniem Harry’emu prawdy. Ponieważ tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, że nie mógł jeść, spać i w dodatku chorował. Ból gardła trwał jakiś czas i zaczynał być denerwujący. Zaczął się od wodnistego kataru, a skończył na stanach podgorączkowych, a przecież lato dopiero się zaczęło. Louis pokładał nadzieję w Enviksie, Septolete, Strepsils, Orofarze i innych tabletkach, które na razie wystarczały. W kieszeni miał zawsze paczkę chusteczek, więc nie narzekał. Najważniejsze było dla niego przyzwyczajenie się do Leeds.

Po półgodzinnych katuszach w gorącym wagonie, wyskoczył na peron i bez zastanowienia ruszył w stronę teatru. Ulice były puste, przed budynkiem stał samochód Stylesów. Było niedzielne popołudnie i zero pracowników w środku. Gemma podała mu szczególne wskazówki dotyczące miejsca spotkania - sala numer 7, ta, w której on i Harry oglądali jej występ.

Pchnął dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, które odtworzyły się z hukiem, i zgarbiona postać siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie podniosła się na równe nogi. Długie, zgrabne nogi w pewnym momencie przekształcały się w tors, szerokie ramiona i loki. Harry uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zniknęły w jego grzywce.

Przez moment Louis myślał, że ma halucynacje lub Gemma do złudzenia przypomina dziś brata, ale kiedy jego wzrok nie odnalazł piersi, zrozumiał.

Zamek za nim kliknął i oboje wiedzieli, co to znaczy. Mimo to Harry zapytał:

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Twoja siostra mnie tu sprowadziła. Miałem się z nią spotkać. - Jego głos był szorstki i przypominał brzęczenie nienastrojonej gitary. Efekt uboczny bólu gardła.

\- Ja także - odparł Harry, niezdolny do spojrzenia Louisowi w oczy. Stanie tam i udawanie, że nigdy nic ich nie łączyło, było żałosne, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, co zrobić. Gemma zwabiła ich tu w jednym celu, a Harry był całkowicie pewien, że siostra dobije swego. Szkoda, że długą i żmudną drogą.

\- Okłamała nas… i w dodatku zamknęła - stwierdził Louis, a Harry tylko przytaknął. - Proponuję posiedzieć tu w ciszy i zaczekać aż ta zabawa się jej znudzi.

Louis zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, Harry to oddalone o 6 od niego, jakby nigdy się nie znali. Pocałunek w łazience został wymazany przez czas; Pierwszy Raz prysnął jak bańka mydlana; zasypianie w swoich ramionach zdawało się nigdy nie mieć miejsca. Co innego działo się w ich głowach. Kiedy wokół panowała cisza, nie było niczego, na czym można było się skupić i odgonić tym zbędne myśli. Louis przypomniał sobie jak bolesna bywała cisza, i że chodziła w parze z bezradnością. Harry był w zasięgu ręki i wyglądał pięknie, jak zawsze, ale Louis nie potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę, by wykonać pierwszy krok.

Milczeli przez cały czas, póki Harry nie zaczął śpiewać:

\- Lil Butterfly / So happy making…

\- Co ty…

\- A pot of chocolate / For grandmother’s bakin! - Stara piosenka, której wszyscy uczyli się w przedszkolu. - A wish a wish / Some wooden knigs…

\- Czy to…? - Louis poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po klatce piersiowej. Prosta melodia i słowa, były jak resztki zapomnianego szczęścia, a słuchanie ich przypominało grzebanie w pudle ze starymi rzeczami. Jeśli Louis miałby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kiedy był szczęśliwy, odpowiedziałby: w dzieciństwie. Harry dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- A cat’s glass eye / And the dust from fairy wings…

\- Bing bing! - odparł Louis, starając się powstrzymać śmiech, a Harry przesiadł się dwa miejsca bliżej. - Lil butterfly / So happy making / A pot of chocolate / For grandmother’s baking / A wish a wish / Some wooden knigs / A cat’s glass eye / And the dust from fairy wings…

\- Bing bing! - zaśpiewał Harry, siedzący już obok Lou, a ten roześmiał się wniebogłosy. Harry złapał jego dłoń i splótł jego palce ze swoimi. - Jesteś taki wychudzony. Co się dzieje?

Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Kocham cię, to się dzieje.

Serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej, w jego żołądku zatrzepotały motyle.

\- Wiesz, że to nie musiało się tak kończyć.

Louis tylko przytaknął. Czuł, że się dusi.

\- Harry - zaczął błagalnym tonem, wyglądając już trochę żałośnie przez emocje, które wylewały się z niego jak woda z potoku po długich i żmudnych opadach. - Nienawidzę Leeds. Ciągła bieganina, hałas, masa ludzi… to nie dla mnie. Wieczorem nie mam do kogo się przytulić, rano nie mam komu powiedzieć “dzień dobry”. Pracuję jako kelner za marne grosze. Powinienem zostać tu z tobą, zaryzykować. Byłem taki głupi i samolubny. Przepraszam.

Harry pociągnął go na swoje kolana i przytulił.

\- Nie byłeś głupi, bałeś się. I wiesz co? Potrzebowaliśmy tej rozłąki, by lepiej zrozumieć nasze uczucia.

Louis uśmiechnął się mimo smutku.

\- I co, zrozumiałeś?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Louis Tomlinsonie, złodzieju długopisów - odparł kędzierzawy, a szatyn spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - W pierwszej klasie podszedłeś na informatyce i… - nie dokończył, ponieważ Louis zaczerwienił się i złapał za swoje policzki. - Och, więc to był jakiś rodzaj podrywu?

\- Nieee… To znaczy… Wyobraź sobie, że byłeś w bardzo oddalonym od mojego, miejscu w pracowni. Mimo to, chciałem właśnie twój długopis.

\- Więc to był podryw - skwitował Harry, po czym skarcił się. - Oj, więc powinienem podejść i domagać się mojego długopisu po zajęciach, żebyś mógł zaprosić mnie na kawę lub ciastko?

\- Prawda jest taka, że go zgubiłem.

Oboje wybuchli śmiechem, po którym nastąpiła cisza. To było jak wrzucenie cukru do herbaty i zamieszanie; najpierw widać było szalony wir na środku kubka i wirujące w nim drobinki, a potem wszystko ustawało, zostawała płaska tafla napoju.

\- Wtedy jeszcze niczego się nie spodziewałeś - rzekł Harry, a Louis oparł brodę o czubek jego głowy i zaciągnął się zapachem jego szamponu.

\- Nie. Planowałem dobrze się uczyć, być miłym dla innych… A potem podeszła do mnie Hannah i tak się zaczęło.

\- Ona wciąż nie wie, że Liam i Zayn pisali do ciebie, bo chcieli znać jej sekrety?

Louis pokręcił głową. Skąd miała wiedzieć, skoro Harry nie podał nikomu bloga Lou, a on w sądzie ominął ten szczegół? Studiowała gdzieś na uniwersytecie, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że mógł ją spotkać los, jaki spotkał Louisa. Swoim “jestem gejem” uratował jej życie, a ona tak po prostu go porzuciła.

Hannah chodziła z Harry’m do tych samych szkół od podstawówki. Była normalną dziewczyną, ale miała tendencję do rządzenia. W gimnazjum stała się popularna i z całą tą swoją popularnością przyszła do liceum. Nie mogła być królową szkoły jako najmłodsza, ale za wszelką cenę chciała to osiągnąć, więc zaczęła umawiać się z trzecioklasistami. Dlaczego zaprzyjaźniła się z Louisem? Zapewne potrzebowała przyjaciela, jak każdy, ale wszystkie dziewczyny znały jej prawdziwą twarz; drugą, ciemną stronę Hannah. Louis nie znał.

\- Suka - rzekł nagle Louis, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. Louis był zwykle tym, który mawiał, że nie czuje do innych nienawiści i uspokajał Harry’ego, kiedy ten przeklinał.

\- Kochanie…

W oczach szatyna pojawiły się łzy.

\- To suka - powtórzył. - Nienawidzę jej. Przez nią wszystko się zaczęło. Nienawidzę jej, bo porzuciła mnie, kiedy jej potrzebowałem. Nienawidzę jej i jest mi dobrze z tym, że mogę wreszcie to powiedzieć.

\- Masz prawo nienawidzić ich wszystkich.

\- Mam?

Harry uśmiechnął się i zrzucił Lou z kolan, by wstać. Stanął przed swoim chłopakiem, wyprostował ramiona, uniósł głowę i powiedział: - Louis Tomlinsonie, daję ci prawo do otwartego i szczerego nienawidzenia kogo tylko zechcesz, bez żadnych konsekwencji. - Wyciągnął dłoń, którą Louis ścisnął i potrząsnął, po czym przyciągnął Harry’ego do pocałunku.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Harry spojrzał na scenę.

\- Porzuć pracę kelnera.

\- Słucham?

\- Gemma… - Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Rozmawiała ze mną po twoim wyjeździe i stwierdziła, że jeślibyś chciał, mógłbyś… no nie wiem, spróbować swoich sił na scenie?

\- J-ja?

Kędzierzawy przytaknął.

Uczenie się roli, wcielanie się w inną osobę i może śpiewanie, nie brzmiało tak źle. Mógłby nawet rozpłakać się na zawołanie, gdyby musiał.

\- Ja jako aktor? N-nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem.

\- A powinieneś. - Spletli ze sobą palce. - Teatr pozwala odkryć siebie i uczy współpracy. Sprawia, że każdy czuje się potrzebny, ponieważ od operatorów oświetleniowych do muzyków, wszyscy razem tworzą mechanizm, w którym nie może nikogo zabraknąć. Poza tym, aktorzy są tolerancyjni.

Louis patrzył na kurtynę, światła, scenę i instrumenty pod nią. Kochał teatr i mógł być jego częścią. Małą, może niezbyt ważną cząstką, bez której wszystko spełzłoby na niczym. Pomyślał, że pokochałby bycie potrzebnym.

\- Kiedy przesłuchanie do następnego przedstawienia? - zapytał pośpiesznie, a Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał z miłością na swojego towarzysza.

\- Zapisałem cię już do grupy, która prowadzi warsztaty z małymi dziećmi. Najpierw musisz się trochę pouczyć.

Louis pokiwał głową, całkowicie zgadzając się na taki układ, a potem rzekł niecierpliwie:

\- Czy oficjalnie możemy być już parą? Tak ładnie dziś pachniesz…

Harry objął go ramieniem i zachichotał. Pomyślał, że czasem potrzeba czasu, by odnaleźć więź. Czasem wystawia się uczucie na próbę, by dowieźć jego wytrzymałości. Oni zdali swój test.

\- Definitywnie – odpowiedział.

Przez cały ten czas Louis dryfował po wielkim oceanie. Teraz dobił do brzegu; nareszcie znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi.

_______________________________________

*Wonderwall – nawiązanie do ściany z filmu „Wonderwall” (1968), która dzieliła mężczyznę od sąsiadki, w której był zakochany. Jednak znaczenie Wonderwall w tym rozdziale ma być takie samo, jak w piosence Oasis. Noel Gallagher tłumaczy: „Wonderwall jest wszystkim, co cię uszczęśliwia lub czyni twój dzień lepszym. Od małych rzeczy do kogoś, kto wiele dla ciebie znaczy”. Można też doszukać się znaczenia: wonderwall - nazywamy tak osobę, o której myślimy wbrew naszej woli, czasem zupełnie nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy.


	20. Chapter 20

Rok 2014

Obracam klucz w dłoni, stojąc przed niewielkim domem jednorodzinnym w Castleford, na trasie pomiędzy Leeds a Doncaster. Myślę o ostatnim roku. Staram się zamknąć w sercu wszystkie dobre, jak i złe chwile. Wyobrażam sobie pakowanie ich do pudełka i zaklejanie taśmą. Nie chcę zapominać ubiegłego roku, chcę go po prostu bezpiecznie przechować z dala od mojej świadomości.

Kiedy się obracam, widzę ciężarówkę, przy której Louis rozmawia z mężczyzną od przeprowadzek. Jest późna jesień, wietrzna i chłodna. Mój skarb ma na sobie eleganckie buty i brązową kurtkę, która odsłania skrawek żółtej koszuli w kratę. Policzki ma zarumienione, oczy załzawione, nos czerwony i trochę zakatarzony. Przez ubiegłoroczną infekcję gardła ma tendencję do chorowania. Na szczęście kiedy chowam dłoń do kieszeni, znajduję w niej paczkę chusteczek, którą chętnie się z nim podzielę.

Nagle rozmowa się urywa, ja podnoszę głowę, a dwie pary oczu lustrują mnie uważnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta wysoki, lekko łamiący się głosik z niewiarygodną troską.

Potrząsam głową, wprawiając loki w ruch. Mężczyźni wracają do rozmowy, po czym znów urywają i mój Louis zwraca się do mnie ponownie:

\- Dlaczego nie wchodzisz?

Spuszczam wzrok na klucz w dłoni i dokładnie w tamtym momencie coś do mnie dociera. Kupiłem ten dom z Louisem; Louisem, który jest moim chłopakiem. Właściwie, to kupiłem ten klucz za pieniądze ze sprzedaży starej posesji Tomlinsonów i jeden krok dzieli mnie od rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa. Ten jeden krok i wszystkie nieprzespane noce, echo histerycznego płaczu oraz zmaganie się z depresją kochanka pójdą w niepamięć. Przeprowadzka miała być potwierdzeniem tego, iż z Louisem jest już w porządku. Narasta we mnie uczucie nadziei, szczęścia i przez moment czuję się niczym dziecko, które otrzymało nową zabawkę.

Odwracam się do drzwi, wkładam klucz do zamka i przekręcam go w nim. Drzwi kliknęły. Popycham je, robię krok i przekraczam próg. Przy głębokim wdechu do moich nozdrzy dociera zapach drewna, mebli, farby i nowości. Rozglądam się dookoła, a moje oczy cieszą się na widok miejsca, w którym spędzę resztę życia.

Odkładam klucz na komodę z lustrem, ale nie patrzę w zwierciadło. Moja obecna aparycja z pewnością nie pokryje się z tym, co czuję w środku. Wchodzę głębiej, zaglądam do przytulnego salonu i siadam na sofie, z której mam idealny widok na kominek, przy którym ja i Louis spędzimy wiele czasu. Jeszcze nie czuję się tu jak w domu… jeszcze czegoś brakuje, ale mam świadomość, że zrozumienie tego wymaga czasu.

Nagle jedna z desek skrzypi pod czyimś ciężarem, a ja odwracam się z uśmiechem. Moim oczom ukazuje się mężczyzna w niebieskim kombinezonie, Tre, z dłońmi wciśniętymi do kieszeni.

\- W czymś jeszcze mogę pomóc? – pyta.

Mimo iż w salonie jest tylko sofa i dywan, a reszta mebli czeka przed domem, kręcę głową.

\- Poradzimy sobie, dziękuję. – A kiedy mężczyzna przytakuje i odwraca się do wyjścia, zatrzymuję go. – Gdzie Louis?

\- Pański towarzysz siedzi w ogrodzie. Chyba nie może się zaklimatyzować.

Mrużę oczy, nie rozumiejąc i wstaję na równe nogi. Pozwalam by Tre wsiadł do swojej ciężarówki i odjechał, a kiedy to robi, odpycham się od framugi drzwi wejściowych i zmierzam w kierunku wysokiego dębu. Na gałęzi drzewa, wykonana ręcznie huśtawka buja się wte i wewte z Louisem na pokładzie. Gruby pień drzewa liczy sobie wiele lat, kryje wiele historii i tajemnic. Jest zaniedbany, ale to bez znaczenia, bo wcześniej czy później doprowadzę go do odpowiedniego stanu. Ta myśl zmusza mnie do kolejnej: gdyby można było odmłodzić człowieka, jak drzewo; ściąć z niego złe wspomnienia, zeskrobać cały ból, wszelkie rozczarowania, jak martwą tkankę; poobcinać błędy, głupie decyzje, pomyłki, prześwietlić myśli*, byłoby dużo łatwiej.

Potrząsam głową.

Louis schronił się pod parasolem kolorowych liści, których barwy z zielonego zmieniają się w pomarańczowy. Niektóre rażą w oczy czerwienią, a te nieliczne zadowalają się brązem. Jeden z nich puszcza się solidnej gałęzi drzewa i niczym dziecko opuszczające rodzinny dom, niesiony wiatrem spada na spuszczoną głowę Louisa. Włosy zasłaniają jego twarz w taki sposób, że w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegam łez, ale kiedy tak się dzieje, podchodzę bliżej, zatrzymuję huśtawkę i kucam.

\- Hej, nie płacz – mówię. – Co się dzieje?

Jego skórzana torba leży pod pniem, a ja sięgam po nią, by nie pobrudziła się od ziemi.

\- Nic – odpowiada. – Zupełnie nic, a ja mam ochotę płakać. Jeszcze nie dotarło do mnie, co się dzieje. – Z początku marszczę brwi i pytam sam siebie, ale co się dzieje, i nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedzi, póki nie przypominam sobie tego, co czułem przed chwilą. Dochodzę do wniosku, że Louis reaguje na szczęście w trochę inny sposób, a to sprawia, że moje serce się topi. Siadam obok niego na huśtawce i przytulam go. Długa deska jest w stanie pomieścić nas obu, zwłaszcza przytulających się. Odpycham się nogami, wprawiając nas w ruch i szepczę cicho do kruchej istoty, siedzącej obok.

\- Powiem ci, co się dzieje. Kupiliśmy dom, jest cały nasz, ja otwieram w mieście kwiaciarnię, o której zawsze marzyłem, a ty przygotowujesz się do roli. – Louis dostał pracę w teatrze. Grywa wyłącznie dla dzieci, ponieważ ma zbyt małe doświadczenie aktorskie i nie jest jeszcze tak dobry jak pozostali. Przychodzę czasami na jego próby (nawet kiedy sam o tym nie wie) i mówię do siebie: tu jest twoje miejsce. Tu zakwitniesz i wydasz plony. I będziesz piękny.

\- I to już koniec – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. – Zero Zayna, kazań pastora Payne’a o homoseksualizmie i Doncaster?

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, a potem opieram brodę o czubek jego głowy i mamroczę:

\- Od czasu do czasu odwiedzimy moich rodziców i Gemmę, okej?

\- To pewne – zgadza się Louis i poprawia się na miejscu. Jego dłoń mocniej zaciska uchwyt na moim boku, a ja prostuję się, by móc pocałować go w czoło. Spoglądam w jego głębokie, niebieskie oczy przepełnione tysiącami przeżyć, złych wspomnień i nadziei. Widzę w nich liceum z czasów pierwszej klasy, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Czuję motylki w brzuchu, jakie towarzyszyły mu przy rozmowach na czacie z facebookowym kolegą i zaraz potem uświadamiam sobie jak czuł się, kiedy wszystko okazało się kłamstwem. Ten zawód wręcz wyżerał go od środka. Wpatruję się głębiej i dostrzegam bolesne odrzucenie Hannah oraz to jak widział ją potem śmiejącą się na korytarzach; wyzwiska Nialla, dotykające każdy najmniejszy kawałek jego dobrej samooceny i pozbawiające go jej; Biblię rzuconą na ławkę, gniew wymalowany na twarzy Liama, jego naprężone nozdrza, ściągnięte brwi, wypukłą żyłę na szyi. A potem doszukuję się tam Zayna, łapiącego go mocno za nadgarstek i rzucającego w kąt pomieszczenia z prysznicami; widzę jak Louis czołga się w stronę szatni, chcąc uciec, ale nie udaje mu się, ponieważ jedna z dłoni ślizga się na mokrej podłodze, a on upada na barek i zaciska powieki. Potrafię wyobrazić sobie jak Zayn brutalnie trzyma dłoń wokół jego szyi i każe mu ściągnąć spodnie, a bezbronny Louis odpina pasek, zsuwa dżinsowy materiał do kostek, potem majtki i odwraca się posłusznie. Wiem, że to stało się dla niego rutyną. To i wiele innych potwornych rzeczy. A kiedy wpatruję się głębiej, mogę nie tyle zobaczyć, ale także poczuć ból towarzyszący mu przy podejmowaniu ostatecznej decyzji. Na końcu tej przerażającej wędrówki jestem ja, jest nasz dom i jest huśtawka.

Pochylam się, oddycham przez chwilę jego zapachem, zamykam oczy i wreszcie smakuję jego ust. Louis przyciąga mnie bliżej za szyję, pozwala mojemu językowi wślizgnąć się do wnętrza swoich ust i tak całujemy się głośno, mlaskając i sapiąc co kilka sekund, i choć jest to przyjemne, nie do koca wystarcza. W tamtej chwili uświadamiam sobie, że nigdy nie będę w stanie okazać mu mojej wielkiej miłości do niego i pożądania.

To – jak wszystko - wymaga czasu.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Lou. Po prostu cię kocham – mówię zachrypniętym głosem, na co Louis reaguje najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, na jaki go stać.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale…

\- Ale? – pytam z niecierpliwością.

\- Kochaj mnie w środku, bo robi się chłodno – odpowiada i kpi z mojego wyrazu twarzy. Mierzwię jego włosy, podnoszę się z huśtawki, potem pochylam i biorę jego dłoń.

\- Czy zaszczycisz mnie swoim towarzystwem w drodze do drzwi, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie?

Szatyn rumieni się, mruży oczy i zakrywa usta dłonią.

\- Jak mógłbym odmówić? – Całuję jego dłoń i pomagam mu wstać. Chłopak łapie mnie pod ramię i przytula się do mojego boku. Idziemy wzdłuż ścieżki. – Ach, no i Harry – robi krótką przerwę zanim kontynuuje – nie musisz nic mówić. Anioły po prostu są.

Otwieram przed nim drzwi i przepuszczam go pierwszego. Jego ręka znika z mojego przedramienia, a ciepło z połowy ciała. Uświadamiam sobie, że właśnie tak wyglądałaby utrata Louisa; byłaby chłodna, nieprzyjemna i pachniałaby zgniłymi liśćmi, które leżały pod drzwiami. Pozwalam mu się rozebrać i zaraz obejmuję go ciasno, zamykając w swoich ramionach. Nie chcę cię stracić, myślę.

Z trudem udaje nam się przedostać do kuchni, gdzie Louis siada na jednym z barowych krzeseł, a ja nastawiam wodę na kawę.

\- Kiedyś miałem sen o tym, że jesteś tylko moim wyobrażeniem.

\- I co było potem?

\- Potem obudziłem się obok ciebie w łóżku.

Oboje śmiejemy się i czekamy aż czajnik da znać o gotującej się wodzie. Zalewam kawę, a Louis sięga do torby po ciastka i kładzie je na blacie. Siedzimy przez moment w ciszy, uśmiechając się do siebie i ogrzewając dłonie wokół kubków.

Pierwszy raz błękit oczu Louisa i jego długie rzęsy onieśmielają mnie do tego stopnia, że mam ochotę chichotać. Jest taki piękny, uroczy i tylko mój.

\- Dziękuję, że przez ten rok byłeś moim terapeutą, Harry – mówi. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- W porządku – odpowiadam i łapię jego dłoń. – Wiem jak bardzo bałeś się wizyt. - Głaskam kciukiem jego knykcie i palce. – Mamy jeszcze kilka niedokończonych spraw.

Louis zerka na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Jakich?

\- Pisałeś, że zawsze chciałeś pójść na prawdziwą imprezę – przypominam mu i jednocześnie przed oczami pojawia mi się jego blog. Louis przytakuje, zaciska wargi, po czym przez chwilę milczy, patrząc na nasze dłonie. Następnie podnosi wzrok, a ja mogę wręcz przysiąc, że widzę w nich jego duszę. Louisa Tomlinsona niczym otwartą księgę. I nie musi już nic mówić, bo ja wiem.

\- Pisałem o chęci pójścia na imprezę, ponieważ miałem nadzieję, że stanie się na niej coś, co zachęci mnie do życia lub – wręcz przeciwnie – da mi solidny powód do samobójstwa. Chciałem raz na zawsze znaleźć odpowiedź.

Marszczę brwi.

\- Odpowiedź na…

\- Co robić dalej? – wtrąca. Patrzę na niego przez moment w zdziwieniu, więc dodaje: - Sam nie potrafiłem sobie na to odpowiedzieć. Nie rozumiesz, prawda?

\- Rozumiem – odpowiadam natychmiast. – Ale nie wiem, jak impreza miałaby skłonić cię do podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji. Decyzji o… sam wiesz czym.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć… - zaczął. – Większość samobójców zostawia listy, nagrania głosowe, filmy, w których podaje powód. Bałem się, że w ostatniej chwili stracę odwagę na powiedzenie prawdy i jedyne, co zostawię rodzicom to liścik z wiadomością, że ktoś mnie pobił, napadł lub zgwałcił na takiej imprezie…

\- Zayn cię zgwałcił – wpadam mu w słowo.

\- I kto by w to uwierzył? Łatwiej byłoby im przyjąć do wiadomości, że zrobił to ktoś obcy. Ktoś kogo nie znają, ktoś bez reputacji.

Przytakuję.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym – proszę, gładząc jego policzek i posyłając pokrzepiające spojrzenie. – Nie chcę, byś o tym myślał. Jak tam Noah?

Louis uśmiecha się na myśl o młodszym bracie.

\- Potrafi już samodzielnie siedzieć. Żałuj, że nie mogłeś pojechać ze mną w ten weekend.

\- Naprawdę żałuję. Ostatnio widziałem go miesiąc temu. Jest do ciebie taki podobny.

\- Przesadzasz. – Louis rumieni się.

\- Wcale nie! Ma identyczne zmarszczki pod oczami. Są takie urocze.

\- Ty jesteś uroczy.

Louis obchodzi wysepkę i siada mi na kolanach. Całujemy się namiętnie, póki nie szepczę w jego usta:

\- Wciąż musimy wnieść meble.

\- I uczcić przeprowadzkę. Proponuję sypialnie. Meble zaczekają – odpowiada, wręcz połykając moją szyję.

\- Dobrze. – Uśmiecham się, kiedy końcówki jego rozczochranych włosów łaskoczą mój obojczyk. – Przygotuj się, ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Klepię go w pośladek i ostatni raz całując, pozwalam mu pobiec w podskokach na górę. Wylewam resztki niedopitej kawy do zlewu, chowam ciastka do szafki, a następnie wspinam się po schodach. Drzwi sypialni są otwarte, ale Louis stoi do nich tyłem. Ma na sobie jedynie spodnie i skarpety. Widzę jak obserwuje swoje ręce, śledzi opuszkami wypukłe blizny, po czym trze je, jakby to spowodowało, że znikną.

Podchodzę i przytulam go od tyłu. Chwytam jego nadgarstek i wyciągam rękę przed siebie.

\- Kiedy mówię, że kocham w tobie wszystko, to kocham też te blizny, jasne? – szepczę do jego ucha, a potem delikatnie całuję oszpecone przedramiona. – Jesteś cudowny, Louis. Prześliczny – powtarzam i zanim rzucam się z nim na materac, mówię: – Motyle nie znają koloru swoich skrzydeł, ale my dostrzegamy ich piękno.

Jest 12.10.2014 rok

Nie wiem, co będzie dalej. Czasem chciałbym zamieszkać na innej planecie i obserwować gwiazdy, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na tą Ziemię, na to życie, ale przecież jestem zbyt głupi i zbyt biedny, by spełnić to (nierzeczywiste) marzenie.

I tak sobie myślę, że to nawet lepiej, bo przecież tu mam Harry’ego i Noah, którego będę mógł chronić i nigdy nie dopuszczę, by stał się tym, kim stałem się ja.

Po roku spędzonym na odnajdywaniu siebie, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że chcę spróbować. Chcę uwierzyć w siebie, docenić się. A najlepsze jest to, że rzeczywiście wierzę, iż mogę tego dokonać.

Jeszcze wiele przede mną. Scarlett uczy mnie ignorować zło, Niall dostrzegać dobro. Nie wiem, co przyniesie los i jak wiele przeszkód napotkam na drodze, ale nie muszę się tym martwić, póki Harry jest obok.

Tu moja historia dobiega końca. Tak oto tumblr stal się pamiętnikiem moich uczuć.

Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali; którzy starali się zrozumieć i nie oceniali mnie.

Przede wszystkim, dziękuję tobie Harry.

Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Kocham cię.

← PREVIOUS

“Echmea wstęgowata zakwita raz, wydając jasnofioletowe kwiaty. Po przekwitnieniu pęd kwiatowy powoli obumiera, lecz roślina wypuszcza 2-3 młode odrosty”

KONIEC.

 

____________

*słowa Olgi Tokarczuk (z książki Ostatnie historie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Ruth: Pointless to najbliższe mojemu sercu opowiadanie i cieszę się, że doprowadziłam je do końca. Jestem zadowolona, bo tak miało się skończyć i wydaje mi się, że zawarłam w nim wszystko, co chciałam. Wiele wydarzeń i postaci ma odpowiednik w moim prawdziwym życiu – nawet te najmniejsze. Piszę to, ponieważ chcę uświadomić wam, że wokół jest wiele rozdartych osób, krzywdzonych przez ludzką głupotę. Często nie zdajemy sobie sprawy nie tyle z tego, że ktoś kogoś krzywdzi, lecz że sami kogoś krzywdzimy. Zastanówcie się dwa razy, zanim coś powiecie lub zanim kogoś odtrącicie. Nawet w najbardziej błahej sprawie. Nawet. Dziękuję, że byliście tu ze mną :)
> 
> Kocham was.


End file.
